Hotel Transylvania!
by Stone-Man85
Summary: The Five-Steak Hotel, owned and visited by the greatest monsters in the world... is about to have the one guest they wished didn't have coming over: A pair of Humans.
1. Welcome to Transylvania

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania; it is the sole property of Sony Animation Studios, and creator/director Gennedy Tatartovsky. Original characters are of my own designs. Songs belong to various owners.**

* * *

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Transylvania; When Will My Afterlife Begin…**

* * *

**1895**

**Transylvania Wilderness**

The deep misty and gothic region that was known as Transylvania was only something one could read about in horror stories. The forests surrounding a certain area stood high and mighty, shielding the night sky down below, creating a moonlit and eerie feeling. The dark cloudy night sky was like that of a huge ocean of darkness that swayed in the sky. The mountainous area was that of a setting from one of those old Boris Karloff movies back in the 1930s. Indeed the area was that of something from a horror film or story.

The isolated forest deep within the mist-hidden mountain forests of Transylvania was a dreary and darkened sight. It was a deep forest that nearly stretched on for miles with nothing but forest and open landscape. The forests were filled with giant tall trees, with bare branches, twisting and turning towards the night skies. The leaves lay about the blackened and muddy ground, yet it was drier than anyone would ever suspect. The dark clouds above the forest nearly befogged the entire blackened sky; not a single star shined out there. Not even the sounds of woodland creatures were uttered, nor did they dare, as something obviously spooked out only hoots and low howls and moans in the night. Only one object illuminated the frightening horror movie woods: the Moon. And boy did it ever, as the full luminous orb shined brighter on this night of nights; it was a regular Hunter's Moon. Truly, this was a pretty scary place to be in, and no one dared to venture out in the woods, on a full moon night as this.

Save for one individual.

A small little black bat flew to a castle house of sorts, hidden off in the middle of nowhere. It landed on a balcony located at the top window of the third story castle house. Once it landed in front of a double glass doorway, a bluish purple smoke poofed in the bat's place, and in its place, stood a shadowed male figure, dressed in a black cape and a neck collar that reached to the back of his head. The doors gently creaked open, as the figure practically glided in as the figure's attention was drawn to one location in particular. It was a baby's carriage, covered in purple drapes, and apparently had a crib carousel with what appeared to be bats, axes, and jack-o'lanterns hanging above it.

The figure's shadow loomed over the crib, as a pair of red glowing eyes peered down at the crib's sole occupant. It was a beautiful baby girl, with a head of black hair, cut short to reach the back of her neck, wrapped in a black blanket, and sound asleep. Until the baby stirred awake, and the figure cooed out in a playful tone, "Peek-A-Boo!" And then the baby started crying out, giving the opposite effect of the peekaboo.

"Oh no, don't cry, my leetle Blood Ruby," the figure suddenly spoke out, in a Romanian accent, in a gentle tone. The figure reached down and scooped up the little baby girl. "Eet's okay. Daddy's here. Shhhshh. It's okay. Daddy's here, my leetle Mavy-wavy." He then rocked her back and forth, as he sang out, "_Hush, leetle vampire, don't say a word. Papa's going to bite a head off a bird…_"

As the baby's cries lessened, the figure stepped out of the shadows, to reveal himself. He was a man in his late thirties or early forties, slim figure but hid muscle underneath. He was Caucasian, with slicked back black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, with a face of a charming aristocratic aura around him. Almost as if he was royalty. He wore a black button up shirt with a gold crest button on the collar, with a black vest, black sash, black dress pants, and black shoes. But his distinguishing feature wasn't just the black cape he wore, but also the gold ring worn around his wedding finger. It had a ruby gem embedded on it, and inscribed on the top of the gem, was the symbol of the Dragon: a symbol belonging to the order of Dracul. But that didn't end there, for when the man smiled at the now giggling baby, he had fangs. Vampire fangs.

This man was none other than Count Vlad Tepes Dracula, the first of the Vampires, the patriarch of all Nosferatu… and apparently a father to one daughter.

He blew at his daughter's stomach as he teased her, "Daddy's going to teeckle your stomach, Mavy-Wavy." Once he finished, he cradled her in his arms, cooing out, as she smiled, "Good morning, Mavis. My leetle ghoul."

* * *

**20 Years Later**

As he calmly and casually sipped at a glass of O positive, he leaned at a desk, examining a troll working on a set of blueprints. The designs were for a castle of sorts, as Dracula advised on the designs to see what was needed and wasn't. the castle was big, spacious, and secluded on a mountainous ravine, surrounded by an empty black pit on the designs. But Dracula did his part in making suggestions.

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "I don't think we need a bottomless pit." The Troll nodded, and erased the pit, as Dracula smirked, "Add in a moat of Devil's Eye Piranhas. Also add in a leetle more square footage; I want a lot of monsters to live dere." But suddenly, a little drool of spit dropped from the ceiling, getting Dracula's attention, as he looked up… seeing his four-year-old daughter, actually 24 years old chronologically, Mavis, giggling as she crawled down from the ceiling. He scooped her up from the wall as he smirked, "Oooh, you leetle mousy mouse."

Mavis giggled as she squiggled free, and ran off, "Try and catch me, Daddy."

Dracula nodded, and chased after her playfully, "I'm going to get you, Mavy-Wavy!" The two had a playful chase around the house, even with Dracula stopping to take a break from a sore back. He even groaned out, "Oy, we need a beeger place to run in."

Mavis stopped for a moment to allow her dad to take a break. But then her wandering eyes turned to look around. And her eyes caught the open front door, as she ran towards it, smiling, "Why don't we go outside?"

Dracula paled even more, as he sped to the door, slamming it shut, and scooping up his daughter. "No, no, no, no," Dracula shook his head, nearly spooked at the very thought of his daughter leaving the sanctity of the house. Finally he calmed down as he reminded his daughter of the dangers of outside, "Mavis, my dear. You cannot enter into the outside world."

Mavis looked confused as she asked, "Why, Daddy?"

"Because of the Humans," Dracula warned his daughter, his voice growing dark and fear-filled, as he explained, "All they wish for our kind is our destruction. They hunt us down, corner us, kill us, and then they beat our toes… EVEN TAKE OUR CANDY!"

Mavis went wide eyed with fear, as she suddenly disappeared in a violet blur, going up the stairs.

* * *

**Mavis's Room**

In a red blur, Dracula appeared at the opened doorway to his daughter's room. He looked around, hoping to find her, and calm her fears down. He walked around, eyeing around the place for anywhere she would be. but then he heard a whimper in the room, and directed himself towards his daughter's bed. He then bent down, and peered underneath to see his daughter huddled in a blanket, clutching on to her vampire teddy bat, as she cried, "Not my candy."

"Don't worry, Mavis," Dracula assured his daughter, with a gentle stroke on top of her tiny head. "I promised your mother I would take care of you. And no matter what, I will."

Dracula smiled at his daughter's silliness, and stood up. Mavis stayed huddled like that, until she heard a guitar being played. She crawled out from under her bed, looking up at it, and saw her father, sitting on her bed and playing a guitar. She scurried up on the bed, as he sang, "My _beautiful Mavy, let me wipe all your poop away,_"

She smiled, seeing her father sing to her in order to dissolve her fears. He magically possessed the guitar, allowing his hands free to scoop up Mavis, _"Dose humans are nasty, so with Daddy you will stay,_" He then grabbed the guitar again, as he continued to play with his own hands again, "_And if a human tries to harm you, I'll simply say…_" He then turned dark as his eyes slitted and turn red, as he roared out like an animal, "RAAAAAARRRRWWWWW!"

He then returned to normal, and smiled to an unfazed Mavis, as he finished, "_Because you're Daddy's girl._"

Mavis giggled her fears all disappearing, as she smiled to her father, whom she hugged.

* * *

**A Month Later**

A whole month had passed by, with events going on within the house of Dracula. During the month, and with Mavis coming of twenty-four years of age, (four years old in vampire years), Dracula began to teach his daughter basic skills in her vampire abilities and powers. So far she had mastered vampire speed and wall crawling, on both hands and feet, or feet alone. Next, Dracula taught her how to utilize her shadow as a second being; her shadow that actually had a life and personality of its own, being able to move of its own free will and move objects like voodoo shadow spirits would do. Her shadow proved to be absolutely obedient to her wishes and at times, seemed to reflect her moods and emotions at several points. The last things to learn were her hypnotic eyes, which was easy for her, and her ability to transform into a bat, which she had to wear a training helmet in case she ran into a wall or crashed. But the last thing she had yet to learn, or rather master, was utilizing her monstrous aura into indomitable strength and power. Though in order to do so, she has to be in synch with her heart for some odd reason.

Just as they were going through another flying practice, the Troll construction worker from a month ago, opened the door to the room they were practicing in, getting Dracula's attention, "Sir! Excuse me, sir."

Dracula transformed back, and looked to the troll, slightly miffed with being interrupted, "What? WHAT? What do you want?"

KLONK!

Both their attention turned to Mavis, who ran into a wall, but shook it off, as she reassured her father, "I'm okay, Daddy."

"I came to report," the Troll smirked, unfazed by Dracula's anger, "It's finished."

Dracula immediately lit up, as he demanded, "Show me."

* * *

**Outside**

On the balcony, the two looked over to where the Troll was pointing to, and Dracula, holding Mavis in his arms, all looked to see the finished labor of the Troll's work. There, almost fifty miles away from the house, stood the most massive and largest castle you'd ever seen. It was practically as big as seven football fields and with walls as tall as the Berlin. A driveway was built in there, along with a wooden draw bridge in the front. The place was a marvel to behold, especially to the young daughter of Dracula.

"Looks good." The Count looked to the Troll, and asked, "Was eet built to specifications? Only monsters can get in, right?"

The troll nodded, "As you wanted: moat with piranhas, polarized glass windows and mirrors, as well as undetectable by any foolish humans."

"Speaking of which," Dracula began to ponder.

"Don't worry, we took care of that as well," the Troll explained. "The castle is surrounded by four hundred acres of dark spooky forest, and that's surrounded by graves with the Army of the Dead hiding in them. If any humans get past that, they'll never find the secret entrance to the Castle." But then he frowned, as he warned out, "However…" he warned the King of Vampire, "Be smart. No fire, no fireworks, nothing too big and bright to light up the area. If that happens, it'll draw out attention, and then you'll have humans all around the place. Got it?"

Dracula nodded, "Understood. No big lights, no humans finding it." But then he pondered a loud, his face scrunched in confusion, "By the way, you said it'd be ready in three weeks. Why so long?"

The Troll frowned, "You try working with zombies, and see how fast things go." He then walked out, his job done as he left both father and daughter alone.

While Mavis looked in awe of the hotel, Dracula looked to the wall, seeing a picture of a shadowed figure. He smiled, almost sadly and happy at it, and whispered, "It's finished, Martha. The place we always talked about for Mavis. No one weell ever harm her dere."

Mavis looked at the castle, and asked, "Daddy? What is that place?"

Dracula smiled as he answered, "That, my leetle Mavy-Wavy, is our new home. Hotel Transylvania."

* * *

**94 Years Later…**

**Present Day**

**Hotel Transylvania**

**The Next Morning**

The sun rose up, as the castle atop the mountainous cliffs was bathed in rays of sunlight. The once darkened estate seemed to live a bit, even though little activity was shown on the outside. Though most of a little activity was being conducted inside… playfully.

* * *

**Inside the Castle**

The darkened hallways were now a bit illuminated, as the windows allowed beams of sunlight to shine through. Though it did little to rid the creepy atmosphere at all. There were still cobwebs up at the ceiling, creepy décor was still shown about, and there was still no one, not even a single living soul to be shown at all. Well, except for one, but it wasn't human. Flapping at high speed, racing around the halls, was a small albino bat that was speeding like crazy, but being chased. Following behind it, was a black flash of shadow, so to speak.

The chase went on, until the little fellah flew around, close to a closet. The little bat squeezed comically as it squeezed through the crack, and fell on the floor of the closet. It frantically looked around, and saw upward towards the clothes hangers. It flew up as fast as it could, and hid itself underneath a fedora hat. It lifted the edge up a bit, getting a little peek to see if it had been followed. For only a few seconds, it seemed like it had slipped unseen. That is until a silhouette was shown through the cracks of the door. And then…

The doors slammed open, as the figure that had chased the bat down appeared, holding the doors, and smiling as if they had caught the bat. The figure was an eighteen year old teenage girl, with very pale skin and a slim and slender figure. She had raven black hair with a few spiky bangs but limp; two down the sides of her face, going down to her shoulders, and a bang swept over the right side, held there by a jolly roger hair clip with fangs in the teeth, and a spiky ponytail strand of hair that went down and ended at her shoulder blades. And she had the most dazzling blue eyes you'd ever seen. She was a Goth by the looks she had and the way she dressed. She wore a black dress with a mini skirt, short sleeves, a black bat choker around her neck, and a U neckline that showed a little of her cleavage, which was covered by black nylon stitched to the neckline, making also a turtleneck to it. She had black net arm warmers that went from her wrists to her elbows, and on her left wrist was a black leather band bracelet, while her right had two black metal rings on there. She wore red and black striped stockings and black combat boots to match. But there were some odd things about her, for instance, her fingernails were painted black… but had sharp points to them, almost like claws. And when she flashed an open mouth grin… she had _fangs_. This girl was an intoxicating Gothic beauty… _and_ a vampire as well. This girl was Mavis Dracula, now 117, going on 118 in about a week.

The girl looked around, and then huffed, as she shrugged her shoulders, starting to nonchalantly walk away. "Well, I guess Bartok's not here," she chimed out, disappearing from sight as she walked away.

The little albino bat peeked out from his spot, looking around for any sign of the vampire girl to show. But so far, nothing; she really had walked away, believing that she had lost him. Unknown to the little bat, a dark shadow… a shadow that looked exactly like the girl… crept up the wooden closet, and up the shelf, going unnoticed by the bat. The little bat squeaked out a sigh, as well as chuckle at his success. However, that was short lived for only a few seconds, the bat's shadow was snatched up, held up by his feet. And in this action, the little albino bat named Bartok, was snatched up in the same position as his shadow, as he was hanging upside-down out of thin air.

The shadow smirked in profile style, as it swooped out, gliding on the floor and the wall… and face-to-face with the vampire girl. The girl smirked with her arms folded, surprising the bat as she flashed a fanged smile, "Gotcha!"

The bat yelped out, as the girl chuckled in her victory. She held her hand out, as her shadow plopped Bartok in her hand, and her shadow returned back in place. The girl chuckled as she sighed, rather bored at the moment, as she declared their score, "Okay, so that's best 98 of 347."

The bat stood up on its feet, as he chuckled, "You wanna go 99 out of 348, Mavis?" Mavis just huffed, looking at the bat rather bored. The bat sighed as he grumbled to her, "Okay, so… what do you wanna do?"

After that question was asked, the girl perked up, as she cheerfully thought out loud, looking to the side as she tapped her chin in thought, "Well… since you asked…" And turned sharply, with stars sparkling in her eyes, "… how about after night hits, we go outside… to the mountain town."

The bat looked at the girl, disapproving the idea, as he shook his head, "Eh, sorry, kiddo. No can do. Your dad's orders: Mavis mustn't wander around in the human world." He crossed his arms as he smirked, "Besides… I like it here, and so do you."

Mavis looked at him with a disapproved and bored face, blowing him a raspberry.

Bartok flew over on to her shoulder, and insisted, "Oh, come on. There's plenty to do here in Hotel Transylvania."

"Yeah, I know," Mavis sighed as she walked out towards the door of the room. She ran down the hallway, and stopped as she looked at the clock, almost perking up as she looked at it, "Seven AM, the usual morning lineup_._"

* * *

**Downstairs**

Mavis was sweeping around the check in area, along with three vampire maids. Each maid was in their twenties, with hourglass figures, wearing black and white gothic maid outfits. Their leader, was a long-raven haired beauty with green eyes, the second was a short haired violet haired woman with a bang swept over her right blue eye, and the third was a red head with long red hair, two bangs in the front, and green eyes with a sort of ditzy aura around her. They were sweeping along with Mavis, as Bartok used all his strength to hold up the dustpan.

The maids and Mavis were then speeding around, doing other things around the castle. They did this all by going fast with undead speed. So fast, that they were virtually blurs going around the house.

They all stopped as they stood by the clock, seeing what time it was. As they saw it was only fifteen minutes had past, Mavis, sighed, slouching her shoulders in the process.

And so later on, Mavis had gone to a section of the castle, which was vast and tall, with shelves and shelves of books were placed. She took a few of them as she smiled at them with glee.

She was then shown, held up by her shadow as a support beam rope, as she painted a rather beautiful gothic painting on a barren wall.

She then did various other stuff to keep her busy. Like singing on a karaoke machine, sitting at a desk and writing pages upon pages of musical songs. She even stood in the kitchen with the redheaded vampire maid cooking, along with an unseen hunchback of sorts.

Mavis sat down in a chair, her legs crossed and rested her chin on her right hand. Bartok sat on her shoulder, as she looked around, and caught her eye on a blank space above a fireplace. She raised her thumb, studying the spot, with Bartok joining in. Later on, she was sketching on it, readying where to paint later on, but stopped as she began to do other things.

Mavis continued her day onward with activities. By putting together a vampire puzzle, then playing a game of darts with the raven-haired vampire maid. And then later, helped the redhead make a table-sized worth of chocolate chip cookies, in which Bartok gnawed on one.

Mavis kept herself busy yet again with more activities that day, or the week. Creating a paper Mache copy of her head, and putting it on like a helmet, scaring poor Bartok. She did a little of ballet, and was very good at it, considering her grace, poise, and flexibility were beyond normal, all the while playing a game of chess against Bartok, which she won, much to the flying mammal's surprise.

She did all those things, and did more. She stretched out aerobic style, with the maids and Bartok. Later on she was sitting at her desk, sketching out gothic and horror doodles, as well as gothic and Lolita dress designs. A few minutes later, she was scaling up the wall, as well as the ceiling, lizard style with her elongated black clawed fingernails. And then finally, she was at a desk, smiling at a designed doll goth dress… with Bartok as the model, but not too happy about it.

Mavis walked along the shelves and stairwells of the library, as bored as ever, taking books that she had read for so long.

Mavis stood there, in the room where she had always painted, trying to find a spot where there was room to paint in.

The young vampire girl sat in front of a vanity mirror, with her reflection showing much to surprise, brushing her hair in various designs. Side Mohawk, slicked back, even two pigtails on the sides, with Bartok helping out with the designs. Until finally, she was fine with her old hairstyle, and slouched at the desk, bored.

The young vampire girl walked over to a window, which was polarized glass allowing her to stand near sunlight, and sighed.

_In One short week… the guests will all appear,_

_Just like they do, at summer's start each year._

She was now atop the fireplace, finishing the painting she was sketching atop of it. On it, was a portrait of a night and starry sky, over the mountainous town not too far from the castle she was living in. But in the picture, she painted herself, kneeling down on one of the roofs in a relaxed state, as she gazed at the city and the night skies. As she finished it, she wondered aloud as she sighed, slouching her shoulders.

_"What is it like, out there where they roam, Now that I'm older, maybe Father will let me go."_

She looked at the portrait, and whispered in thought, "Bartok?" The little albino bat looked to the girl, as she asked her question, "Do you think Dad'll finally let me go out? After a hundred and eighteen years?"

Not thinking about it, and just letting the truth out, Bartok replied simply, "Not a chance."

The vampire girl looked to her little companion, and scolded with a huff, "Traitor." She sighed, looking up at the painting, almost hoping for the best, "_I've got my father's love, I shouldn't ask for more,_"

_I've got so many things,  
_

_I should be thankful for,  
_

She hopped down from the fireplace, looking down the Main Lobby of the Hotel, looking around the place, "_Yes I have everything_…" And then looked out to the doorway, and looked saddened, almost longing to step out, "_Except, I guess, a door_."

_Perhaps it's better that I stay in,  
_

She then sighed deeply, looking up to the ceiling, hoping she could go out this year, "_But tell me… when will my afterlife… begin?_"

Bartok scratched the back of his head, as he asked, "Why you wanna go out to the Outside World? Humans roam out there; it's a loaded minefield of danger out there."

"They can't be all that bad," Mavis denied the possibility that the Humans, at least all the humans, could be all that bad. "That… and I'm hoping to find someone my age I can hang out with."

"The other guests have kids your age too, you know," Bartok defended.

Mavis shrugged, "Yeah, but I wanna meet someone new." And looked out towards the door, eyeing the sunlight, as sh esighed, "Somebody who would... be my zing."

* * *

**100 Miles Away**

**Romanian Airport**

By the time the first plane arrived at the European International Airport, it was well past morning back in America, so everything was pretty much dark where the passengers were at the moment. One of the passengers, a young adult boy, standing next to a twelve-year-old girl, stretched out his arms, yawned and continued towards the customs line.

The boy appeared to be eighteen or nineteen years old, Caucasian, but his skin was slightly tanned, and brown eyes. His frame was a slim yet muscular build; the body of a surfer/swimmer. His short yet shaggy blondish red hair was messy and tussled up; the look for a young surfer indeed. He wore a yellow T-shirt with green sleeves and neck trim with a strange glyph, and underneath it an orange long-sleeved shirt, khaki jeans with the knee sections torn, also with pouch pockets on the side of the knees. And an orange jacket tied around his waist, along with blue and green sneakers. He also had on around his neck a surfer's pendant made of carved beads along with an unidentified pendant.

Standing next to him, looking very excited was a young twelve year old girl with long blonde hair that went down to her mid back, and wore a . She had the same color eyes that he had and her skin was a little lighter color than his. She was wearing a yellow hoodie T-Shirt, and baggy jean shorts with white sneakers. On her shoulder was a gym bag of sorts as she traveled with the older teenager.

The boy looked around, trying to find someone in the crowd that continued to nearly try to run them over. Because the airport was so crowded, moving around the place for the two proved to be more difficult than either one had expected. The boy looked around, trying to see where their ride was at. "Okay, Edith, just stay close… this time, alright?" the boy advised, almost sounding rather annoyed at the last part, but looked dwon only to see the girl, named Edith, gone. He looked around, calling out as his voice got more frantic by the minute, "Edith! Edith? EDITH!"

"Hey, Johnny!" Edith cried out, getting the boy's attention. She was atop a statue of Vlad Dracula, the ancient Impaler, as she made a face, "Get a picture of me and the Count here. Blah, blah, blah!"

Johnny chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm, and pulled out a digital camera, "Okay, okay." As he readied the photo, he casually advised, "You know, I don't think he says, Blah, Blah, Blah. That just sounds too weird, and not even scary."

SNAP!

"Yeah, but it just sounds so cool and funny when he says it," Edith promoted, as the photo was taken, and she hopped down off the statue. She then beamed out, with a glint of happiness in her eyes, "It'd be so cool if Dracula were real."

"Maybe," Johnny smirked, as they both walked over to the luggage conveyer belt, and each picked up a traveling backpack, both having sleeping bags strapped to them, as well as several stickers to places they had been to. "But I don't think he even exists, just as the Romanian Prince that cut off his enemies heads and feet, gouged out their eyes, and while they were still alive, impaled them on iron spikes." But When Edith gave him the cocked eyebrow, Jonathan just shrugged, "But, eh… if he were real, we'd probably be running for our lives in fear of him draining our blood."

As they walked out of the airport, and scanned for a cab, Johnny looked to his little sister. He knelt down, meeting to her at eyelevel, as a Cab came on over, and smirked, "Edith… are you ready for the best dog-gone summer ever?"

Edith beamed out even a brighter smile, as she hopped up, pumping her fist in the air, "YOU BETCHA!"

"THEN LET'S GET GOING!" he shouted with excitement.

The two ran off together towards one of the cab carriages, onward to wherever they were going for their summer vacation.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Welcome to the Hotel; Meet the Guests**


	2. Warnings of the Castle

**Hotel Transylvania**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Papa Knows Best; Warnings of the Castle**

* * *

**Later That Day**

**Hotel Transylvania**

At the moment, Mavis was knelt down to her art box, putting away most of her tools. She was smiling up a storm, knowing that dusk would soon come out, and that her father would wake up. And sooner or later, she would have to ask for something big; something that she had been wanting for over one hundred and seventeen years, now moving on to one hundred and eighteen. In two weeks time, she would be a hundred and eighteen years of age.

"Oh, man, Bartok, I'm really excited about today," Mavis chimed, as she put the paints away, "I can tell he's gonna say Yes. I'm telling ya, this is the night."

Bartok shakingly placed a vial of black paint in the box, groaned as he rubbed his sore back, "Mavis, when your father took me in after a witch botched up a spell allowing bats to become vampire to rebuild the population of your species, he made me your guardian. And after forty years of service, I've known your dad to know…" And then went all bug-eyed in worry as he shouted, "He's a major control freak!"

"Oh, come on. That was forty years ago," Mavis defended her father. She scooped Bartok and placed him on her shoulder, as she picked up the paint kit, and walked over to her closet, "Thirty years ago, he gave me his word that, on my 118th birthday, I could go out into the world, outside this hotel."

Once she put the paint away, Bartok asked, incredulous, "And you believed him?"

She frowned at the bat, as she defended her father's promise, "Bartok. I trust my dad to keep his promises. He's a Dracula, and a Dracula's word…"

"Is a sacred bond stronger than blood's hold on family," the albino bat groaned, rubbing his head and shaking it, "I still think that he's gonna chicken out on his promise."

Mavis blew a playful raspberry at him, "Well, I think he's gonna keep his word this year."

Bartok shrugged, as he advised, "Look, kiddo, just expect the worst and hope for the best."

"The best that I'm going to the human world," Mavis nearly sang out.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Mavis closed the closet, and turned towards her room door, "Come in."

The door to her room opened, and the occupant stepped in. It was a woman in her late twenties, stunningly beautiful, with pale skin, an hourglass figure, black raven hair tied in a bun, but allowed a long bang to get combed to the right, and the most dazzling violet eyes ever. She wore a black business suit for a woman with free range of movement, but still clung to her figure. Her name was Lucretia LaBeu, the Vice-Super Intendant of Hotel Transylvania, Dracula's sister-in-law, and Auntie to Mavis.

Mavis beamed brightly with a smile, always happy to see her dazzling aunt, "Auntie Lucretia!" She sped over to her, getting her aunt in a warm hug, "You're awake and about! Good to see."

Lucretia returned the hug, as she smiled, "I saw the painting you did at the fireplace. Your artwork's improved over the last sixty years. You might make the next Van Gogh."

Mavis pulled away from the hug, as she smiled, "Thanks, Aunt Lucretia." But then looked confused as she asked, "Who's Van Gogh?"

Lucretia shook her head, and patted her niece on the head, as she motioned, "Come, your father's starting to wake up. Don't want to be late to wish him a good morning, now would we?"

Mavis smiled as the duo dames started their way to the Super's room. As they walked, Lucretia looked to her neice and asked, "Excited about your birthday this Saturday?"

Mavis nodded, "Definitely." She pumped her fists to her side, as she smiled in determination, "This year's the year I'm finally getting a chance to step out of this hotel and see the world."

Bartok popped up on her shoulder, mumbling, "As if the Count will keep that promise."

The vampire girl grumbled, "Bartok…"

Deciding to step in and ensure the two didn't kill each other, Lucretia asked, "So, Mavis… do you have any idea where you want to go to first on your world tour?"

Mavis nodded, as she made the list, "Yep. I was thinking on my first stop, I'd go to this place called Paris. Then London, I hear they have a bigger castle than this place." She then smiled nostalgic, as she looked to her aunt, "Well, I was thinking about going to a place called… Paradise."

"Paradise?" the vampire woman asked.

"Yeah," Mavis nodded, "It's where Mom and Dad met the first time. The time they 'Zinged'."

Lucretia had to smile at that, remembering the moment her sister had found her Zing that night. It was a magical moment for her younger sister: the day she had met her true love at first sight. She looked to Mavis, and prayed for a day she would find her true love, and be as happy as she was. As they stopped to the door to the Super's room, which had a shrunken head as a door hanger. And it talked, as it scolded the two, "Where have you two been? The three stooges, Nero, Nellie, and Nera, got here before you did. And they never get anything right; they just make it worse!"

Lucretia groaned, rubbing her temple in frustration, "Thank you." And opened the door, allowing her niece to go in first, "Good luck, Mavis, dear."

Mavis smiled excitedly, as she walked in, "Thanks." Lucretia followed after her as the door closed.

The shrunken head merely scoffed, "Good luck, yeah… against that control freak."

* * *

**Super's Crypt**

Inside, the room was darkened and dreary; the perfect place for the Father of all Vampires. There were unlit candle holders that just hung in place. An iron chandelier that hung above them all. There were blackened drapes that nearly covered the windows as well as the bed post in the dark corner of the room. Well, it wasn't really a bed post, it was more of a gazebo, with a large black coffin in the center of it. This was a room befitting the Patriarch of Nosferatu.

The three maids were standing at attention, as Mavis and Lucretia joined them. Nellie was the vampire with a bang covering one of her eyes, Nero was the raven haired vampire maid, and lastly the ditzy redhead was Nera. It was made evident that Nera was ditzy when she broke rank to wave at Mavis, with a big smile. Nellie put her back in place, but Mavis waved back to her anyway. Lucretia and Mavis stood in front of them, with Bartok standing at attention on Mavis's shoulder.

Suddenly, the candles lit up, as an eerie wind blew in the room. The girls looked forward to the crypt, as it slowly opened up. It was time for the Master to awaken, as the coffin lid stayed open. Then, Dracula, looking as the same as ever, rose from his tomb, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. And then…

BONG!

He arose head first into the chandelier, clutching his head, crying out, "AAAAAH! WHA? WHAT?"

Mavis gasped, as did Lucretia and the maids, as Mavis asked her father, "Dad, you okay?"

Dracula groaned, as he grabbed the chandelier, and mumbled, "I must move the coffin… or the chandelier." As soon as his head cleared, his face went from pained agony to happy joy, as he saw his daughter. "Mavy-wavy!" he exclaimed with glee, and zoomed over to her, embracing her in a big hug, "How eez my leetle blood mouse dooeing? Did you have a nice nap? How was your morning?"

"It was good and pretty activity filled, helping out with the maids, getting a painting done in the lobby, so and so. Um, Dad?" Mavis pulled away from the hug, as she looked at him, rather anxious, as she fiddled with her hands, and looked away. "So Dad, earlier I was saying by the end of the week, is a really big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you: IT'S GONNA BE MY BIRTHDAY! Tada!"

Dracula thought about it for a moment, actually fake-thinking, as he playfully teased, "No no no, can't be. I distinctly remember, your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays," Mavis nervously mentioned. "They're kind of an annual thing."

"I'm just teasing, I know it's your 118th birthday this Saturday. I have everything prepared for the party. I just love teasing you; you're adorable," Dracula chuckled as he pinched his daughter's cheek. "I love you so much, darling. But before you ask whatever eet eez you weel ask me, would you hold on, please?" After his fatherly side was done with, he went back to business, as he looked to Lucretia, "Lucretia, I need you to have the bellboys on standby to receive guests tonight. Also have the guards on high alert."

Lucretia bowed her head, "Understood, Vlad…" realizing she had made a mistake, she shook her head and returned to normal, "I mean, Count, sir." And walked away, looking slightly flustered at what she had just let out.

Looking confused by that, he shook it off as he looked to Nero, "Nero, get the witchy maids on standby. Wayne and Wanda are coming as well, so dat means wolf cubs equal big mess."

"Yessir," Nero saluted, and took off at vampire speed, transforming into a bat with raven black eyes.

He then looked to Nellie, "Nellie, wake the Gargoyles up. Quasimodo weel need extra staff to carry out the food platters for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and I want all dat ready in one hour before every meal."

"Understood, sir," and took off, transforming into a violet eyed bat.

And then finally, eh turned towards Nera, "Nera…." The redhead looked very excited, until Dracula shrugged, "Ah, go and call the available coachmen to pick up our guests at their designated times."

Nera slumped, as she turned around and whined, "Awww, I always get the lame job." And turned into a reddish orange eyed bat, slowly and depressingly flew away.

After the staff were all but gone, all that was left were him, Mavis, and Bartok. Finally, the Count looked to his daughter, and calmly asked, "Now, my dear, you were saying?"

* * *

**Main Lobby**

Everyone was way at work in the main lobby to prepare the day, or night, for the guests to come. Lucretia was instructing a handful of bagboys, which were all zombies, to get ready to receive luggage once the guests had all arrived. Nero, being the army instructor personality that she was, was getting the witches all and ready like storm troopers for the cleanup to come. Nellie got the Gargoyles lined up and ready, with a little goofy hunchback, with a long nose, sweaty skin, and dressed up like a chef. This was Quasimodo, former hunchback bellringer of Notre Dame turned the Head Chef of Hotel Transylvania, and accompanying him was a small pet rat named Esmeralda. And poor Nera was calling phone on phone for carriage cabbies to get ready to pick up the guests. Things were going pretty well, as work wise going on. Until…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin, as they saw Dracula storming down the stairway, with Mavis catching up to him, and Bartok clinging on to her shoulder, as he spat out, "I told you he wouldn't go with it."

Mavis gave him a scolding glare, "Shut up, Bartok." And then turned to a pleading look to her father, "Dad, please be reasonable. You promised."

"You want to go outside? Mavis...!" Dracula glided over to his daughter, cupping her face, "Have I not warned you of the dangers of the outside world? OF THE HUMAN WORLD?!"

"I know but..."

"Dat's right," Dracula proclaimed as he turned around, facing Mavis once they were in the Main Lobby, "I built this Hotel to keep you safe, until you were ready for dis day! I just didn't think it would be once you turned 118. You're still so young."

Mavis sighed as she folded her arms and sternly looked to her dad, "Dad, you know I can't stay cooped up in this hotel forever. And besides, you promised fifty years ago. I distinctively remembered that day; you gave me your word."

"I know what I said," Dracula sighed as he rubbed he head, "Mavis, you're not ready for something dis big yet."

"And in your perspective, she won't ever be ready," Bartok grumbled, as he folded his arms.

"Quiet, you," Dracula hissed.

Mavis sighed as she took off her wrist guards and gloves, "Dad…", and turned toward her father looking at him disappointed, "I hate doing all this waiting. A whole century's past, and life's just passing me by."

"You're immortal," Dracula denied, "Your lifespan's as long as it is, so long as you keep up your feedings." And looked the other way as he grumbled in fear, "And as long as no human drives a steak through your heart."

She sighed, as she shook her head, and looked up to her painting on the fireplace, "I know, but I just want to at least go out just once. See new things and places." She smiled warmly, hoping the best, "Maybe meet someone my own age." She smiled to her dad, "Who knows? He might be my 'zing'; just like Mom was for you that day in Paradise."

Dracula raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head as he corrected, "Actually, the place we met was called Hawaii."

Mavis raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ha-What-What?"

Dracula sighed at this, knowing full well this was hard on his little ghoul. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leading her to the center of the lobby, and spoke again, "Mavis, my leetle ghoul… it's not that I'm doing this to drive you batty."

Mavis listened as she walked with him, as he continued. Dracula finished explaining as he petted her on the head and spoke up again, pulling away to oversee Nera's exhausting task, "You know that I cannot live forever, which may be impossible considering I'm immortal, and you Aunt Lucretia will not have enough time to keep an eye out for you. And maybe, if you want to, weel eventually take over as the owner of dis hotel." He then sighed as she looked at Mavis, "I just want to make sure that you are taken care of. To be safe. Like your mother wanted you to be."

The vampire girl sighed as she stepped out, walking over to one of the couches in the lobby. She sighed as she sat down near the revolving doors, "Please try and understand. In the past 100 years I've lived here, you've always sheltered me. Aside from helping out Lucretia and the others, I haven't done a thing on my own. And when I do go out, you always insist on Aunt Lucretia to have bodyguards follow me. As well as keep me around the Hotel's perimeter", she then sadly looked out around her, and said, "I haven't even made any real friends."

Bartok looked at Mavis and grumbled, causing her to chuckle as she apologetically said to him, "Except you, Bartok."

"And don't forget the other kids too," The little Albino bat smiled at that.

"And the other kids, too," Mavis smirked. But then Mavis looked to her dad as he walked by, "And aside from looking through the books you bring me or even what I've heard from all the stories, I've never gone out to see what lies outside the hotel."

The Count sighed as he pleaded with his curious daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "But, Mavy-Wavy. Like me, you are a vampire. A Dracula, for Rabies' Sake."

Then Mavis slapped her father's hand away as she protested, "Then maybe I do not want to be a vampire, much less a Dracula anymore!" and just sulked at the window.

Dracula just grumbled in frustration as he walked out the room, "OOOOOOH!" But then he turned towards the maids, and said, "The Devil forbid any of you should have any daughters as stubborn and headstrong as my own!" and then stormed out of the room, leaving the three maids confused.

Mavis huffed at this unfair choice, even what her father said this morning. But then she got up and looked outside the windows of the hotel. She smiled at seeing the outside through the safety of the polarized glass; she was so curious about the world. She asked herself what was different, how much had changed out there, how many of the humans looked so different and had different ideas and beliefs. She just had so many questions she wanted to ask them, and possibly… make at least one human friend. If it was possible now.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Not Far **

Riding in an old fashioned carriage cab, the two siblings, Jonathan and Edith, were traveling down the country roadside, heading towards a village deep in the mountains. The plan for the two was simple: get to the mountains, and go mountain climbing up the Romanian mountainside. But the ride was less than enjoyable, or more less not even noticeable, as Jonathan was messing around with his Ipod, playing a game of Zombies vs Plants. And little Edith was starting to fall asleep, as she groaned. The ride to the mountains for these two American siblings was not being a very enjoyable.

Edith groaned, "Johnny, I'm bored. This ride's taking too long."

Not taking his eyes off the game, simply shrugged, "C'mon, Sis. It's not gonna kill us to wait that long." He then heard someone clearing their throats, and tore his eyes off the game. There, on the other end of the car, was a portly couple, the husband who was smiling at new company, while the wife was fast asleep. John smiled at them, as he waved to them in a greet, "Hi. I'm john. Jonathan Harker Jr." He then pointed to his sister, "And this is my sister, Edith."

The man nearly bellowed his laugh, "Ah! You're Americano, eh? We love Americans! Such big tourist rats, they are to visit our town."

"Man, that sounds awesome," Jonathan smirked.

Edith sighed as she slid down in her chair, "Johnny!" She started to whine out, "Can we get this driver to go faster here?"

"Don't worry, I got that," the portly man smirked, as he stuck his head out the window. There, he spotted the coach driver, and called out, "Pardon me, but could you…?" But stopped, as he paled in seeing the sun beginning to set slowly. His eyes widened with fear, as he cried out, "DRIVER, MOVE IT! WE MUST MAKE THE VILLAGE BEFORE DUSK! MOVE! MOVE!"

The driver looked at the frantic man, and then looked to where he was pointing to… and noticed the setting sun. his eyes widened, as he cried out, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" And snapped at the reins, making the horses go faster.

The car began to rock back and forth, due to the speed, causing John to get thrown around. The act of getting tossed around like chopped salad was something the American was not expecting in this experience. He slammed on the roof, the floor, and even in the fat couple, who didn't mind him getting crushed in the middle, and spat back out. Edith, on the other hand, was hopping down and up in delight, as she cried out, "YEAHAHAHAHAAAA! THIS IS DRIVING!"

"What's going on? Are we being hijacked or chased?" John managed to steady himself. He stuck his head out the window, seeing they were going pretty fast, making tight corners and not slowing down. He looked to the driver, and pleaded, "Hey! We're not in danger here! Slow down, man! This isn't SPEED!"

The Driver looked to him, and didn't care as he shouted, "YEEEESSSSS IT ISSSSS!" And snapped the reins, making them go faster even more, as John was tossed back inside.

* * *

**2 Minutes Later**

**Mountain Village**

The mountain village was quaint and well kept in the wilderness of the mountains. The houses looked all refurbished and brand-spanking new. The roads and walkways all perfectly lit up, with lanterns to illuminate the town from the falling night fall. The townspeople were mysteriously weary around the falling nightfall. The townsfolk just seemed relatively spooked by ngiht for some odd reason. But then the carriage that carried the siblings sped on in there, with the rider pulling the reins, bringing the horses to a skidding stop near a water fountain nestled in the center of town. The carriage rocked sideways, until it halted, becoming symmetrical again.

Inside the car, Jonathan was all tied up in knots, while Edith was smiling like crazy, upside down, as she slowly shouted, "That. Was… AWESOME!" She looked to her brother, "Let's do that again!"

"Sure, but next time with seatbelts, okay?" Jonathan untied himself, as he opened the door. He fell face first into the ground, as Edith hopped down a good landing. As he got back to his feet, dusting himself off, he took notice of the driver taking their luggage off. "Oh no, we're not getting off here," Jonathan explained, stopping the driver, "We're going on ahead towards the mountains."

The driver nodded a smile towards them both, "Yes, I know." And tossed their backpacks down, without even a second thought.

Taking witness of the rude gesture, Edith shouted, "Hey! What are you doing, Bub?!"

The Driver sat back down in his seat, and looked around, ominous, as he answered, in a mysterious tone, "Too dark. I go no further." He then casually replied, in an American tone, "From here on, you two walk." And took off, leaving the two Americans there, with just their luggage backpacks in front of them.

* * *

**Village Tavern**

**The Happy Lamb**

After a little while later, once they had straightened themselves out and grabbed their packs, John had led Edith to the pub for a little dinner. It was pretty noisy in there, despite the band playing; there was brawling and fist fighting all over the place. Jonathan trudged through, making sure that the pint mugs of soda, and a pastrami sandwich platter for both him and his sister, didn't get spilled over. He then spotted Edith, playing on an Ipod, and walked over to them.

He then sat down with her, placing her sandwich in front of her, "Dinner is served." As he sat down and gave the drink and sandwich to her.

She dropped the Ipod and scarfed it down on full stop, but spoke through the mesh of food wadded in her mouth, "Sho, we're shtill on fur muntin clming?"

"Sure are," Jonathan ate his pastrami sandwich at a slow pace.

She then looked at one of the waitresses of the restaurant, a cute teen girl, and smirked as she nudged her brother, "So, Bro… that cute waitress over there…" She then beamed out, "You asked her out?"

Jonathan turned away, not saying a word or smiling whatnot. And Edith didn't need a verbal answer, as she groaned in contempt, as she whined, "You didn't, did you? You just blew her off and just rejected her…like you did the other fifteen girls I've tried to hook you up on this trip, didn't you!?"

Jonathan stopped for a moment, and raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "Edith, come on. We're not gonna be staying here for long. I don't have time for datin'. We're on the summer vacation of our lives here; there's no time for love."

"THERE'S ALWAYS TIME FOR LOVE!" Edith shouted, but stopped as she nearly choked on the pastrami. She grabbed her mug hastily, and guzzled it down. Once she was finished, she sighed in relief, and looked to her brother, "Bro. "

Jonathan shrugged, as he took a bite of his sandwich, and back to his texting, as he explained, "I don't know, I just…didn't feel comfortable around them."

Edith slapped her face and groaned as she whined over, "John! You cannot keep doing this to your love life." She then pointed to the door, as she stated, "Come on. There are over a million girls in the world, and…"

And Jonathan interrupted his sister as he bluntly answered, "I don't want a million, I just want to find one. _That_ one."

Edith groaned as he knew what Jonathan was talking about. Ever since she was old enough to understand, he had always stated the same; the one and only girl for him was the one that their parents always told him would be his cherished zing. Whatever it was. Edith nearly shouted up her lungs as she said, "For crying out loud, Jonathan Harker Jr.!Mom and Dad filled your head up with a load of sappy sap before they passed away! Do you honestly think there's a girl out there like that for you?" she then leaned in over to Jonathan as she asked, "And even if she exists, how would she find you, or you find her?"

Jonathan scratched the back of his head as he shrugged, "Well, she's out there…", he then sighed, "…I don't know, maybe you're right. But I know my zing's out there."

Then Edith asked him, "And how exactly, are you gonna know she'll be the right girl? You said so yourself, Mom and Dad didn't know how a Zing felt like. How would you know it's her?"

Jonathan just turned and smiled as he stated, "Believe me, E, I'll know. Without a doubt; if I see her, it'll hit me like…"

"Like a Witch Broom smashing you two together," Edith joked, earning a playful noogie from her brother. But their happy moment and argument was over, as they heard a loud conversation from afar.

"What if isn't a bunch of beast at all, but a cunning murder family?" a group of men talked amongst one another. One of them looked like an aged fellah, with a great big bushy mustache, as he talked like a colonel "Someone who bore a grudge against anyone trespassing on those haunted forest grounds." That little tidbit of news drew both Jonathan and Edith's attention, as they listened on to the group of elderly looking hunters.

"Ridiculous!" A former Constableman, named Nye, scoffed at the idea of someone living in those forests. "Who would go to such lengths?"

"What about a pack of werewolves?" the bartender serving them shot out. "Beasts like that could have done it."

Colonel Montford, the man who started the conversation, scoffed, "Real werewolves? I doubt it."

A bald, thin, but freaking out reverend, named Fisk, whispered eerily, "I heard the strange noises coming from beyond the haunted forest. Unnatural sounds. Most unnatural. Made by fallen creatures, I'd say."

"Stupid wolves roaming the countryside bringing their woe and deviltry with them." The bartender shot out, looking all angry. "They show up and all this talk of monsters happens! My guess is some wolf must've gotten sick, spread it to other wolves, and it started causing all this mass panic of haunted forests."

The Colonel asked, "For a hundred years?"

"Got nothing to do with just wolves out beyond that forest."

Everyone turned to look at a dirty looking drunkard, who seemed more sober than the others, and more fear-filled. "It was about twenty-five years ago now," the bum drifting drunkard began his little tale. "Me pa found him: Quinn Noddy and all his flock near the haunted forests. The flock all grazing like nothing fazed them, and Noddy all dead as a doornail. And the look on Quinn's face. Like he'd been eaten alive, or scared half to death." He then thought about it for a moment, "Or maybe he just had a heart attack." He then shook it off as he explained, "Whatever did it, it was big, had claws, and didn't mind a load of buckshot. And loved the taste of blood. After that, me father went home. He melted down my ma's wedding spoons, and cast silver bullets off 'em. He then chopped down a few trees, carved wooden steaks and made torches. As well as God knows what other weapon. Wouldn't leave the house to go near those forests, on a full moon, the beginning or end of the Summer, from then on."

An eerie silence crept over the room, even among John and Edith, as Edith pulled out her digital camera and took a picture of the whole thing, and John ate his sandwich. The Bartender finally huffed, "I still say it's a pack of wolves."

"You'd think travelers wouldn't be foolish enough to wander near a place supposedly to be the Castle of the Impaler, Dracula," the Constable mumbled.

Once that name was heard, both Jonathan and Edith looked to one another, as Edith looked rather excited. Catching the smirk, Jonathan, cocked an eyebrow, "Change of plans?"

Edith nodded, "Change of plans."

* * *

**Back Outside**

Once they were done with their sandwich dinner, the siblings packed up and made ready to trek out to head towards this spooky forest. But before they made it close to the village gate pass, they heard a rumbling behind them. They turned around, and saw all the townsfolk behind them, which was kind of odd to the two. Jonathan shrugged and asked, "Wishing us a good trek?" He looked to Edith and noted, "Man, Edith. You don't get a good welcome or goodbye service like this anywhere at all."

The scared Reverend looked to them both, and asked, "Are you… really going to the Haunted Forests?"

"Yeah, we're going to this spooky forest," John explained. "We're seein' this Castle Dracula place. Part of our whole world tour thing goin' on."

The villagers looked horrified, as one of them cried out, "Dracula!"

"Dracula!" another villager cried out in fear.

**"** Dracula!" another villager cried out in terror.

But the last one looked confused, as he asked, "… World Tour?"

The two looked to one another, as John nodded, "Yeah, me and my sis here are traveling around the world. Checking out the sights, and Dracula territory's the next stop."

A plump villager shook his head, as he pleaded, ""No, no, no. you and your young one must not go!

Edith cocked an eyebrow, as she asked, "Why not?"

The man shrugged, as he explained, "Well, we of the mountains believe, that once every summer… monsters gather in the Haunted Forests."

The two looked to one another, and asked in unison, "Monsters?"

"Yes, the unholy demons themselves," a Romanian old gypsy woman wobbled over to them. "Especially de vampires. Dey take de form of bats/wolves. Hypnotize their victims, puncture the throats…" And then she did some strange wobble motion with her throat making her voice sound echoy, "… and drink their blo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d."

The two looked to one another, and shook their heads laughing at the performance, as John smiled, "Ah, that's just a load of superstich-scifi stuff. But good act though."

Edith nodded, "Yeah, especially that echo effect. Blo-o-o-o-o-o-od. Man, that's priceless."

The Gypsy walked up to them, and held out a cross, but Jonathan refused, "Oh, no. It's alright, we've already got one each. We're Christians."

"Oh, please. Take dis cross," the Gyps pleaded. "It's holy love and spirit of goodness will protect you and your beloved sister from the Haunted Forest's lurking Dange-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ers."

John still refused, "Nah, we're good."

But the Gypsy woman's polite nature disappeared, and a cranky New Yorker attitude for a peddler appeared, as she slapped Jonathan's shoulder, "Dammit! Take de cross, boy!"

"Alright, alright! Yeeesh!" Jonathan gave up, and took the cross.

The Gypsy woman raised out a hand, "That'll be 15 Copechs."

"Pecos, aye," Jonathan rummaged through his wallet, "Let's see, Franques, Pounds, Malayan cash… Ah! Copechs." And paid her the exact amount she wanted.

Once payment had been received, the Gypsy woman walked towards her home, bowing her head, "Thank yoo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uuuu." And closed the door, for all to see, never to see her again. The two siblings looked to one another in confusion. They both shrugged, but stopped as they heard the old woman moan out, "U-u-u-u-u-u-u-uu-u-u-u-u-ugh…."

The awkward silence among them just had them look to one another, as Edith shrugged, "That was really trippy."

John nodded, but shrugged, "Well, we gotta get going now."

"Wait, please!" the Reverend pleaded them, "Wait until morning. I beg of you both!"

The two turned to face the villagers, but John replied, "You can't live in fear, man. You just gotta roll with it."

"Yeah, see ya," Edith waved to them all.

And with that, the two took off, as dusk settled in, and the Harker Siblings walked towards their way to the darkened Haunted Forests. Not one of them even knowing what was awaiting for them there.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Welcome to the Hotel; Meet the Guests**


	3. Meet the Guests

**Hotel Transylvania**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Hotel; Meet the Guests**

* * *

**That Night**

**Haunted Forests**

The darkened forests seemed empty and lifeless; the kind of thing anyone would expect a place like a Haunted Forest to be. Until a taxi cab carriage car sped through the darkened forest. It looked like a revved up Hearse with a vampire bat hood ornament on the hood of the car. It sped through the forest, at crazy speed, like a maniac was driving in the car. As it went down the path in the forest, strange monstrous shadows hopped, crawled, slithered, or ran after it, almost following it, as more similar cabs followed after the first one. As it reached an end to the forest, a secret passage way opened up, allowing the car to go down a darkened tunnel. For about fifty seconds, the cab reached the end, and down a stone bridge way, leading to none other than Hotel Transylvania.

Although instead of its usual dead appearance during the day, at night it was much more lively. Gargoyles, witches, and other flying monsters were coming in by air. Hearse cabs were pulling into the valet driveway, allowing monsters to walk towards the front revolving door. The lights were bright, but not too bright to be seen by human eyes. Even though the place was livelier than it was during the day, the place was kept secret as best it could.

The first cab pulled up towards the driveway, as the chauffer got out of the driver's seat. It was actually a headless horseman, with a jack O'lantern for a head, and dressed in a usual chauffer uniform. On the sleeve was the Hotel Transylvania insignia, which was an H merged with a T. the driver walked over to the passenger's door, and opened it, allowing its occupants to exit the vehicle.

Suddenly, in a huge tidal wave, a humongous litter of puppy werewolf kids poured out. They were all boys, with black shirts on, rhinestone collars around their necks, and a few appeared to have ear piercings. And only one girl with pigtails, a pink rock shirt, and one pearl piercing.

However, one werewolf who looked to be about nineteen jumped out. He had a slim medium build to his body, covered in brown fur with a crème underbelly, puffy forearms, and had a fake silver pendant around his neck in the shape of a werewolf. He wore a pair of black running pants with gold line trim on the sides, a white under shirt, and a black hoodie vest with gold trim on the sides, sleeves and hood itself, alogn with a pair of goggles on his slicked back mane of hair, and a pair of yellow eyes.

"Here, Mom, I got ya," he said as he helped out another occupant out.

She was a female werewolf, of thirty years of physical age, a flip helmet haircut, with the same color fur as the young adult werewolf, with a slim figure… except she was pregnant. She wore a lovely sundress, big enough for her pregnancy, as the boy helped her out the cab, "Thank you, Will, sweetie."

"No, problem, Mom," Will escorted his mom, but called out, "Dad, you comin'?"

"In a minute," someone from the cab called out, "I gotta pay the driver." As Will and his Mom walked to the entrance, the last werewolf popped out. He was a werewolf of brown and gray fur, in his forties, physically fit, with yellow eyes, and a bit worn out. He wore a bluish white button T-shirt, blue pants, and a black belt. He looked like a number cruncher, and pretty worn out, even for a wolf man. He pulled out the right amount for the cabby, and mumbled as he handed the horseman the payment, mumbling, "Yeah, it's a mess back there."

As the wolf man family walked towards the entrance, the cab became surrounded by slumping zombie bellboys. Once they were close to the cab, they smashed into it, moaning like the zombies they were. As they smashed holes in it, they began to pull out the luggage, escorting it in as they slunked on by. But they stopped for a moment… as a female zombie past them by. Once she was away from them, they acted all goofy, making themselves look good, or hooting or moaning out for the girl's attention.

"HEY!" Nero shouted at the door, getting the zombies' attention, as they jumped back to work, even as she shouted, "YOU'RE HERE TO WORK! NOT OOGLE THE FEMALE-ZOMBIES, PERVERTS!" And stormed back inside the hotel.

One of the zombies looked tohsi friend, and mumbled, "Ard-arz."

"I HEARD THAT," Nero shouted, startling the zomibes again, "AND I UNDERSTAND ZOMBI-NESE!"

* * *

**Inside the Hotel**

The inside of the hotel was just as lively full of visitors and customers as it was outside. Inside, monsters of all shapes and sizes were conversing with one another, or getting a room. There were gill men, the fish people that were remembered from Creature of the Black Lagoon, goblins and trolls, and the occasional orcs. Gremlin people as well, including living skeletons sitting down and conversing with one another. A blob monster or two, and sasquatches, or Big Foot monsters, even yetis were walking about, almost filling up the whole Main Lobby. There were even mummies and witches, as well as a few zombies who weren't part of the staff, all conversing with one another. Even Nera was having a hard time, trying to do all this at once; this was one of the days the ditzy redhead vampire couldn't handle all by herself.

Luckily, all that was made easy, as Dracula and Lucretia walked down the stairwells, with each in their hands, keys to guest rooms. But Dracula stopped in the middle of the Main Lobby stair well, as he announced to one and all, "Everyone! Welcome once again, to Hotel Transylvania!"

As they reached the bottom, a skeleton mariachi band started playing, uplifting the moods. Dracula and Lucretia began passing down keys to the occupants, as the Count announced, "Human-free since 1989: the safest location. Take an itinerary. I have personally designed the table of events this whole week. And leading to dis Saturday, my daughter's 118th Birthday party extravaganza."

"Thanks, Count," a Gremlin and his wife smirked, as he took a key, "We always look forward to coming here every year. The safety and all."

"Yes, you and your wife have a good evening," Dracula waved, seeing the married couple go. As he watched all around with a smile on his face, his mood seemed a bit… saddened, at the sight of so many couples all around.

Lucretia took a look on the Count's face, and sympathetically looked to him, asking, "Thinking about Martha again?" Dracula sighed, looking up at Mavis' painting. This being a sign that she had hit the nail, and decided to comfort her brother-in-law. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "If she were here, she'd be happy to see the Hotel running so smoothly like this." She then turned his attention to her, as she smiled, "I know I am."

Dracula smiled at that, as he patted his heart, "She's always here, Lucretia."

"SIR! SIR! SIR!" a suit of armor shouted, running towards the two vampires. He stopped to them both, as he stood at attention, and reported, "We have an urgent problem in plumbing!"

"Plumbing?" Dracula asked, and then looked serious, "On it!"

Lucretia nodded, and called out, "Mr. Ghouligan!" And then a slumping zombie plumber dragged in, as she looked to the armor, "Where's the problem?"

"There's a clogged toilet in room 348," the armor pointed out, as well as to the occupant that followed him.

They all looked behind them, and saw a huge hulking figure, covered in brown fur, and had big feet. Dracula reassured the resident, "It's okay, we all have stomach problems, Mr. Bigfoot."

Suddenly, the pack of mini-wolves ran inside, running a rampaging amuck all over the place. The kids were hopping up and down on the organ, gnawing at some of the walking skeletons. And a few were 'marking' their territories. The wolf man walked in, along with his wife and son, Will, as he scolded, "Hey, kids! You're supposed to make mom and dad miserable."

"Dad, relax," Will reassured his dad, "They'll get tired easily, and go back to gnawing on your tail and ears."

The wolf man groaned sarcastically, "That's reassuring."

One of the wolf boys was gnawing on Dracula's cape, but was picked up by the Count, as he cocked an eyebrow, "Now, now. No roughhousing in the Main Lobby, Wilbur. Dis is a hotel, not a graveyard."

The little werewolf boy mumbled, "Sorry Uncle Drac and Aunt Lucretia." He then let go and ran off with the others.

"Wayne! Wanda! I'm so glad you made it ere," Dracula greeted the wolf couple, and then patted Will on the shoulder, "William, you made it as well. I was concerned you couldn't make to my leetle ghoul's party. What with Coolege on you bowled platter."

"He wouldn't have made it either, if he didn't skip out of his make-up classes," Wayne scolded his son indirectly.

"Hey," Will shot out, about to argue with his dad, "You're the one who signed me up for those classes. It's not my fault I don't have any interests in number crunching."

"Come on, you two," Wanda stepped in between the two, "This is supposed to be our only time together this year. That and holidays." She then patted her tummy, "If not for me, then do it for the imminent arrival."

Wayne and Will looked to each other, and sighed in defeat, as Will shook his dad's hand and admitted a truce, "Well, okay. If only for the new litter coming in."

Wayne nodded, "Same here." But he pulled his son in, and whispered a plea, "But pray that it's only one this time. And that it's a girl."

"And don't worry about the litter," Lucretia reassured her friends, "We'll clean up the mess, free of charge." She looked to where Nero was, and nodded to her.

The raven haired vampire shouted, "HOUSEKEEPING!" Suddenly, a squadron of witch maids flew in, cleaning up the mess with nonstop speed.

Just as the mess was cleaning up, zombie bell boys were carrying three packages; one was big enough to be nearly eight and a half feet big, the other one six and a half, and the other one, was a sized box for perhaps a five'seven" size. Leading the zombies, appeared to be a zombie girl of sorts.

She had light blue hair and pale gray skin. Her appearance was very studious and she wore "nerd" glasses. Because this girl was of zombie heritage, she had trouble with facial expressions and tended to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blinked one at a time, rather than at the same time. She wore a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrapped around her hands. She had a black and white piano belt with a square skull symbol belt buckle, which she wore with red strappy shorts and tie style knee-high sneaker boots. She also wore pink zipper earrings and a green headband.

Will looked to notice the zombie girl and smirked, as he zoomed over, howling, "Ghoulie!" He stopped at her, getting her in a tight hug, as he playfully swung her around, "Ghoulie Yelper, you walking dead reject! How's it moaning?"

Because of her physical limitations, she only spoke 'Zombie', which was moaning and groaning, as she answered, "Nraaaagh."

Will hooted, "Oh, that's so you. Helping them out." As he swung her around accidentally, knocking the big box and the average box over.

The bigger box crashed near Dracula, as the body parts of an eight ½ foot tall humanoid popped out. He was male, and had Black hair with gray streaks, with yellow eyes, and blue skin, as well as having visible stitches all over his body. His body was massive and strong, made only for the strongest body parts of several big guys. He even wore a blue business suit, white button up shirt, red tie, and big black boots. This was the Frankenstein Creature, or Frank for short.

His head rolled over to the Count, as Dracula picked it up and smiled at his friend/brother, "Franky, my old friend. I'm so happy you and your family made it." He then smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "Still traveling by mail, as always, Mr. Cheapo."

Frank sighed, as he confessed, "Ah, it's not a money thing. I just can't stand planes." He mumbled, "The whole plane engine-exploding thing, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. We know," Wayne pointed out, as he mocked, "Fire! BAAAAD!" And both Dracula and Wayne had to laugh at the frown and impersonation. Once the laughter died down, Wayne asked, "So how's the family?"

"Oh, they're doing great. Eunice is still, well you know… cranky. And Frankie's… " he stopped as he looked around, "Frankie! You alright, honey? Where are you?"

"I'm in here," a female voice spoke out from the regular sized box, as Ghoulie opened it, pulling out the body parts of a teen girl Stein.

The teen Flesh Golem's physical age was that of a fully-grown girl in her late teens, at the age of eighteen. Also, despite been a monster made up of parts from different people, she had been created with a well-balanced, attractive body, unlike her father and mother. She had long white hair that ended at her lower back, with black streaks, similar to the Bride of Frankenstein's hair. Her hair had white streaks that were more straight and natural-looking, and was styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead held with a clip. She had light, mint green skin, and had a condition known as heterochromia which gave her odd-colored eyes - one green, one blue. Though the heterochromia was more likely gained from being assembled from multiple bodies, rather than a case of hereditary genetics. She has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also had two bolts fixed into her neck, which allowed her to absorb electricity to use as energy to keep her body working. Even though her body was in pieces, she wore a green and black plaid dress, with the dress ending at her knees, with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. For accessories, she wore a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, blue Skullette earrings and blue and silver bracelets. Her shoes were in black and white stripes that match her hair colors. This was Frankie Stein, the daughter of Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein.

Her head smiled to Ghoulie, "Ghoulie, I wanna thank you for helping me and my family get here. Even though you had to ride the HDS delivery truck alogn with us."

Ghoulie shrugged, "Naaaawgh."

"The seats were that comfortable?" Frankie eye browed, and smiled. "Well, I'm just glad the trip wasn't too taxing on you." She then spotted Will, and smiled, "Will! You're here too, that's just great!"

Will grabbed her head, and smirked, "Hey to you too, Frankie. When's Mr. Cheapo gonna stop sending you guys in packages and start driving, or at least book a flight?"

Frankie frowned, as Ghoulie went over to put her back together, "It's not a money problem, Will. My dad's just very nervous around planes and cars." She then shied to look away from her friend, "Though I can't blame him either. If either engine from either vehicle would explode…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he nodded, and mocked her just as his dad mocked hers, "FIRE! BAAAAD! MRAAAAARGH!"

Frankie just frowned, "I never said that in my life." But then she eyed Ghoulie… and noticed that her skirt was being pulled up, as she blushed crimson and shouted, "GHOULIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Don't lift my skirt up!"

But they noticed Ghoulie wasn't even touching the skirt, as she tried to assemble Frankie's arms on. The trio also noticed the same thing… happening with Dracula's cape, as it was floating in the air, as Wayne and Frank looked in equal confusion. Then suddenly, the Count Jumped, shouting, "AH! Who pinched me?"

The same thing happened with Frankie, as her body jumped, before Ghoulie assembled her left arm. Frankie blushed, "Who groped my butt?"

Even Ghoulie jumped, as she looked around, shouting, "Graaah! Uaaaaah!"

As Frankie's body attached her arm, and walked voer to her head, Frankie gasped, "Somebody pinched you? And then groped your butt?"

"Okay, who's doing all this" Will asked, and then yelped, as he threw Frankie's head back onto her body. He turned around, growling, "Who yanked my tail?"

"Alright, who pinched me?" Dracula interrogated, as the others looked around.

"Guilty," nobody answered to Dracula, as only a floating pair of glasses appeared, "You're irresistible, Drac."

Dracula and the others grumbled, as he groaned, "Yes, Griffin the Invisible Man, very good." He then joked, "Great to… 'see' you! AHAHAHA!" And the others joined into the laughter.

Griffin shook his head, as he folded his glasses, going completely invisible, "Ha, heard that one before."

SMACK!

Drac recovered from getting slapped in the face, and took a swipe at Griffin, who wasn't hit, as he taunted, "Missed me!" Dracula extended claws out, as he took a swipe at him, but kept hitting empty air, as Griffin taunted more, "Missed me. Missed me. Missed me!"

Finally, Dracula sighed, as he shook his head in defeat, "Alright, you win." He then pulled out a piece of bacon as he handed it out, "Here, hold dees bacon."

The Invisible Man accepted it, but asked, "Wait, why am I holding bacon?" And then suddenly, the wolf cubs all pounced on him, making a visible outline of the man, as they gnawed at him for the bacon. "AAAH! OHH! AGH! NOOO! GET THEM OFF!"

The three teen monsters watched the playful sight before them, but Frankie then had to ask, "Wait, if that was Mr. Griffin, then that means…." Frankie then jumped again, as she shielded her butt, "Stop groping my butt, Billy!"

Suddenly, like a ghost, somebody materialized among them, looking all smirked with his arms crossed. It was a boy of about eighteen years of age, physically, monster age unknown; slim but fit figure, more like a skate boarder. He had an icy blue skin tone which looked almost white, gray eyes, and his short but baggy hair was a dark shade of blue now that he was visible. His basic outfit was a blue beanie, a blue stripped hoodie which faded to gray, a white belt, a splatted blue and white pair of jeans, and blue and white skater shoes. This was Billy, son to the Invisible Man; an all-around prankster, and somewhat outcast.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms, bouncing his eyebrows at the girls, "Guilty as charged. It's hard to resist teasing you girls like that." He then nodded to Will, "Good seeing ya, Willy."

Will groaned as he taunted, "Yeah, but it was great… not seeing you. AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Billy scoffed a laugh, and then frowned, "HA! Never heard that one before." And then disappeared from sight.

DOUBLE SMACK!

Will was double slapped by the Invisible Billy, and started the all-out war between the two. Will tried to take a swipe, but hit only air, "Ha! You missed me!" Will's claws extended out, and he furiously swiped the air all around him, hoping to hit something, as Billy taunted, "C'mon, Will! You swipe like an old alpha male."

Frankie and Ghoulie only watched, as Will was losing this battle, as she asked her zombie friend, "Why doesn't he just sniff him out? He'd catch Billy easily."

"Nraaaagh," Ghoulie answered.

Frankie looked shocked at that, "Hay fever?"

Will stopped, huffing and puffing, as he looked to the girls, "Happens when the seasons change."

Ghoulie stepped out, and moaned out, as Billy, who was still invisible, smirked, "Ah, you're finally giving up, eh? Knew invisible men were better monsters." She then pulled out what appeared to be a sandwich, as she handed it to the invisible boy, as he took it, "A token of surrender, eh? Thanks." But then he sniffed it, and gulped, "Oh, no. Is this a ham sandwich?" Suddenly from behind, the sandwich, and its invisible owner, were swallowed up by a slime monster, as he pleaded, "AH! WAIT NO! PLEASE, I'M STILL ALIVE! HEEEEELP!"

The trio just chuckled at this scene, until Frankie stopped the blob, "Okay, spit him out, Steve. Please?"

The green blob finally spat him out, as Billy was covered in goo, and reverted back to visibility, as he groaned, "This beanie was a gift from my dad."

But before anyone else could laugh, a huge sandy wind blew at the front door, gaining everyone's attention. The winds swirled and swirled, as a huge dune of sand began to form at the door. The dune got higher and higher, just as the winds began to form at the top. And then, a huge booming voice shouted, "HERE COMES THE PARTY!"

And in a flash of sand, two individuals appeared. One was a mummy, portly with stubby legs, green flaming eyes and a large mouth. Behind him was another mummy, of the age of twenty, though he wasn't portly, but well built, like a body builder. He wore an Egyptian tunic around his waist, with a gold sash around his waist, a wrist band on his left wrist, acting like a watch, which it was, and wore a ruby red beanie, and had green eyes as well, with an equally big mouth. The Bigger Mummy slid on his stomach, towards Dracula and the other adults. While the other mummy pulled out a board looking like an Egyptian Ank tablet, and slid over to the young adults.

"Murray, my dear friend," Dracula greeted the Mummy Murray, with a hug. But then pulled way, as he berated him, while rubbing his fingers together, making grains of sand, "De sand, Murray! De SAND! Always with de sand!"

The larger mummy appeared behind the four others, as Billy cleaned himself off, and embraced them all in a group hug. "AHAHAHAA! You guys," the bigger mummy howled out, "You all made it!"

"Good to see you too, Moto," Frankie smirked, ignoring the crushing feeling.

"Yaaagg," Ghoulie moaned out, with a stretched out smile.

"How's it goin?" Billy squeezed out, trying to get out of the grip.

"Glad to see you're still upbeat as ever, Moto-Moto," Will noogied his mummy compadre.

Suddenly, another knight zoomed past them, going straight to Dracula and Lucretia, as he reported, "SIR! MADAM! We have an urgent plumbing problem!"

Dracula stopped interrogating Murray about the sand, and asked, "Another plumbing problem?"

"Where's the situation?" Lucretia asked.

"Well, uh… all around the Main Lobby," the armor confessed.

Suddenly, valves and pipes began exploding, nearly flooding the main lobby enough to make waves. Suddenly, coming out of the front revolving door, was a blast of water, shooting into the main lobby at high speed like a torpedo. As soon as it reached out of its end of the lobby, out shot up from it, another young adult monster. It was a Gillman, the missing link between man and fish, or rather a Gill-boy physically around seventeen, thin but physically fit and he had jungle green scaly skin. His fingers and toes were webbed with yellow webbing, and on his forearms and calves, were webbed fins. On his back were two lizard-like yellow and green fins that folded out. On his head were two yellow fins folded to look like he had a mop head of blonde hair. He had sort of two small yellow lures over his blue eyes, making them into sort of eyebrows. He wore a black wetsuit, with sleeves that stopped in the middle of his biceps, and the legs stopped under his knees, that had blue trimming on the outer parts of the sleeves and legs, and on the shoulder and thighs, as well as under and atop the turtleneck, and the zipper. There was even a blue like that went under his ribcage and that was on his shoulder in a line, going front his shoulder blades to his nipples. Around his waist was a phany pack belt, and around his wrists and ankles were blue wet bands.

He shouted at the top of his gilled lungs as he pounced at Moto. "SURF'S UUUUUP!" but suddenly, Moto grabbed him in mid air.

He then roared right into his face, "AAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAH!" the fish boy screamed right back, unleashing three tentacle tongues at his friend.

But then the two hugged each other, as they both laughed aloud, with Moto chuckling out, "I luv this guy!" He pulled the Gillman away as they were now face to face, as Moto smirked, "Gil! You smelly fish; how ya been?"

"Oh, you know me, keeping it real," Gil shrugged, but then they both felt a darkened presence behind Gil, as they looked behind him… and saw Dracula, glaring at them both, as the gillboy gulped, "Oh, Count Dracula… hey."

Dracula continued to glare them down, as he asked, "You kidding me. Right in my lobby?"

"Sorry," Gil apologized.

Dracula broke his glare, and then shouted, "HOUSEKEEPING!"

Suddenly, the water drained out, as Nellie opened a faucet, allowing all the water to be drained out, as well as the sand. As things were settling down, Frank, who was being put halfway together, which was put with his head on his arm socket and his right hand on his neck, scooted over to the kids.

"Hey, guys," he whispered, "Check this out." And then concentrated hard… on his legs to get up, and sneak over towards Murray's direction.

Frankie saw what was going on, and pleaded, "Dad, please… don't embarrass me."

"So the directions Dracula gave you worked out?" Lucretia asked Murray.

"Yeah, they worked out all good for me," Murray replied, both not noticing Frank's legs sneaking up behind him all stealthy, and then stood up behind the mummy, "Gotta admit too, the hotel looks off the hook."

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! PFT!

Murray went wide eyed, as did everyone else around him, as a big green gas cloud appeared behind him. Dracula slunked over, glaring at him, as did Lucretia, who glared back to the mummy, "You're kidding. In the lobby, Murray?"

"I-I swear Drac, that wasn't me," Murray did his best to clear his name, even though he acted rather embarrassed about it. He loked to Lucretia, "Lucretia! You believe me don't you?"

She sighed, and looked to Neros, who shouted, "HOUSEKEEPING!"

A witch flew past them, and with a chimney blower, sucked up the thick stinky green cloud, and brought it over to the fireplace. She blew it in there, and stepped back, as an eruption of green flame shot out, nearly scorching the spot. Murray looked at that scene in embarrassment, and spotted a female mummy who saw the whole thing. "I swear, I was not the cause of that," he confessed, but she didn't believe him, as she walked away.

Everyone just had a huge laugh at all that, until a small spider appeared in front of Dracula, and spoke out, "Count! It's ready!"

They all looked up, young adult and parents alike, and saw that the spiders had webbed up a sign, saying…

HAPPY 118TH BIRTHDAY, MAVIS

They all smiled at this, all encouraged about Mavis' birthday coming up soon. Even Billy, a somewhat outcast to them all, was smiling at the upcoming event. It wasn't everyday anybody was able to celebrate a coming-of-age birthday, especially when that someone was the daughter of the Great Dracula. "Oh, if only Martha were here to see this," Wanda confessed.

Dracula just smiled, as he patted his heart, "She's always ehre, Wanda."

It was time for the big announcement, as Dracula stepped up to the podium, for everyone to here in. "Everyone, my friends, I bid you welcome," He addressed everyone, as he went on, "Another successful year of business, as well as another wonderful birthday party for my daughter, Mavis. For which, I am eternally grateful for all of you to attend and celebrate with me and her." He then went serious, as he pointed to a projector screen, "As well as another year of refuse and safety… FROM THEM!"

The room went dark, and the screen went on, as everyone gasped to see a slideshow of their most dangerous nemesis: humans. The pictures were all of tourists, but then went to one of a fat man eating a subway sandwich, as Dracula explained, "Our latest scouting party revealed that de humans are becoming fatter… so that they can overpower us." It then slid over to two humans wearing skimpy outfits, "And dey are wearing less clothing, allowing dem to have more movement to strangle us, decapitate us, and stuff our heads full of candy."

"Um, excuse me, excuse me. Uncle Dracula," Frankie stepped up, just as her father finished putting himself together.

Sighing, Dracula looked to his niece, "Yes, Frankie?"

She took a deep breath, and fiddled her hands, as she asked, "I just don't see that happening. I mean, how do we even know that the humans even remember us? Let alone still behaved the way they did a hundred years ago."

"I'm glad you asked dat question," Dracula nodded, snapping his fingers, "We've also have found several documentary films of their recent practices in monster hunting." Suddenly, the screen came alive, with clips and scenes of horror films, with the humans slaying the monsters. This in turn caused all the monsters to gasp, scream out in terror, or faint from watching this montage of atrocities. Then Dracula stopped the video as he then explained, "And we've also learned that they show these documentaries… IN PUBLIC AS MESSAGES OF HATRED!"

Ghoulie moaned out in disgust, "EEEUUUWWWECH!"

"I know," Frankie gasped, "That's just vile!"

"I know, but dey weel never find us here," Dracula encouraged all, as he shouted to a cute picture of a boy eating ice cream. "Evil villain you will never win!" He then smiled to everyone, as he made his way to the elevator, "Okey-dokey, de fun starts in five minutes, and I'm just going to see my leetle girl."

Frank chuckled at that, as he called out, "She's not so little anymore, Drac."

"Yes, she is," Dracula shouted, and roared out, "RAAAWWWR!" And reverted to normal again, as he took the elevator.

With everyone just standing there, the remaining box shouted, "Frank! Are we at the hotel or not?" Suddenly, the box shot open, as a bluish pale head was held up by a skinny hand with pink nine inch nails on it. She was female, in her thirties from physical design, with a 'Married with Children' raven black hairstyle with a white streak in it, as well as a purple headband on it, yellow eyes, and stitches on her entire body. She was physically portioned well, wearing only a black pencil skirt, and a violet turtleneck purple sweater. She was Eunice, the Bride of Frankenstein.

"Frank! Did you book us a Dame Deu Massage?" she nagged out for all to hear, "Did you get us a table at Hunchback's? Did you do anything at all…?"

But the box was slammed shut, as Eunice continued to argue, while Griffin sat atop the box, as he smirked, "You're welcome, everyone."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Father and Daughter Chat; Shadow and Light Meet**

* * *

**Voice Cast: **

**Will Wolfman: T.J. Miller**

**Frankie Stein: Amanda Seyfried**

**Moto the Mummy Boy: Phil Lamarr**

**Gil: Greg Cipes**

**Billy the Invisible Boy: Will Friedle**

**Ghoulie Yelper: Miley Cyrus**

**Lucretia: Drew Barrymore**

* * *

**Also the films used in Dracula's montage of Hunting practices are the Monster Squad, John Carpenter's Vampires, Land of the Dead, Van Helsing, the Mummy Remakes, the final scene from the Wolfman, and Resident Evil.**


	4. Father and Daughter Chat

**Author's Note: I saw this movie again this Saturday; this makes the times I've seen this film, six now. Yeaaaay! Going on seven for another time.**

* * *

**Hotel Transylvania**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Father and Daughter Chat; Light and Shadow Meet**

* * *

**At the Moment**

**Room 174**

**Mavis' Room**

Meanwhile, in Mavis' room, in which the room was painted in dark blue, and had been quickly covered in rock n' roll and Halloween posters. Mavis wasn't exactly a happy camper about the events going on. She was staring at the mirror, practicing the argument that would soon be coming on, as she started, "Dad! You promised me that when I turned 118, you'd let me leave this hotel, like everyone else, to let me go and explore the world." She then did an impersonation as her father, "But Mavy-Wavy, eet's not safe. Bleh, Bleh, Bleh."

She then reverted back to herself, as she walked up the wall, with her shadow acting like her father retreating in a corner, as she was now on the ceiling, arguing, "Dad, you can't back off on this deal. I remember thirty years ago, after we had those mice for dinner, you gave me your word. And you know that I know that our word as a Dracula are sacred bonds. The core of our lineage of proud warriors to the sacred order of the Dragon. The same order that wiped out the Turks taking down the catholic church back in 1462… before you got killed and sired as a vampire."

Bartok sat on her bed stools, as he looked up to her, "I'm guessing you're going batty on his reaction from this morning?"

Mavis sighed in defeat, as she sat on the roof, sighing, "I honestly thought that Dad would've at least try and keep his word to let me go explore."

Bartok flew up to the ceiling and hung upside down on Mavis' shoulder, "Why the sudden rush? All your friends just arrived tonight to spend this time with you."

"I know, but this time and the holidays are practically the only time we ever hang out together," Mavis sighed, as she looked down on the floor, "And we're always stuck here, not even going out on the town… or village, so to speak." She then sighed deeply, as her eyes seemed to glitter with hope, "I might even meet a guy my age."

"But there are guys out here in the hotel. Eligible monsters, ya know," Bartok insisted.

"I know, but…" Mavis struggled, as she lay on her back, looking at the floor, sighing deeply, to let it all out, "I don't want someone picked out for me. And I don't want a million monsters. I just want one. _That_ one."

"Oh, yeah," Bartok sighed, knowing where this was going, "Your Zing, eh?"

Mavis smiled at that, as she nodded, and explained, "Aunt Wanda and Aunt Eunice always told me about that when my mom and dad first met, it was like they 'zinged'. They knew they'd be together that night." She shrugged, "At least that's what they said; I don't really know myself."

Then Bartok looked to her and asked, "So… then how'll you know when you two… zing?"

Mavis shrugged, "I'll just know… I think."

* * *

**Outside the Hallway**

The elevator stopped as the doors opened, and Dracula stepped out to walk down the hallway. As he walked down to reach his daughter's room, the shrunken heads hanging on the doorknobs all sensed a person's presence, and began talking, "Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

"Do not disturb."

As Dracula past one other door, one of the witchy maids smiled to her boss, complimenting, "Ah, good morning, your eminence."

"Maid, clean up this mess in here," one of the shrunken heads shouted, which earned a frown from the witch.

He stopped at Mavis' door, in which the shrunken head at the doorknob, which acted rather snobby, spoke out, "Oh, it's you. Finally, I've been forced to listen to her rant and rant on about how you won't let her go explore the world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get eet," Dracula mumbled, but didn't looked to the doorknob, "So… she's up and about?"

"Oh yeah, she's up alright," the shrunken head went on. "She's up and about, flappin' free, and ready to go. And by go, I mean ready to go. And by ready to go, I mean ready to go out and see the world for all its mysteries." The head then frowned a the Count, "So what are you gonna say to her? What you gonna do? Make more promises you don't intend to keep?"

"Don't worry, I got eet covered," Dracula reassured the doorknob, just as he turned it, to open the door.

* * *

**Mavis's Room**

Dracula cracked the door open to stick his head out, and smiled, "Good morning, Mavy-Wavy." And stepped in as he walked to the center of the room, as he looked around for his daughter, "How ees my leetle blood mouse doing dis morning? After all, by dis Saturday, eet's your birthday!"

Mavis stood upside down, coming nearly face-to-face with her dad, not startling him, but droned out, "Thank you, Dad. I already know it's my birthday."

"Of course, she already told you this morning," Bartok reminded him, as he hung upside down on Mavis' shoulder.

Dracula just smiled as he pinched his daughter's cheek, "I just have so much fun planned for you and your friends. Whoo-hoo!" But then he pulled away, as he told her all excited, "But first, why don't we go round up some scorpions. Just de two of us. Yes, deadums? I heard dey're scurring in de gardens…"

"Dad," Mavis interrupted, as she jumped off the ceiling and back on the floor again, her back facing the Count. Her face in a serious tone, as much as her voice, "I'm sorry, but can that wait? There's something we need to talk about."

Dracula smiled as he replied, "You want to go out into de world. You can."

"AHA!" she shouted, as she whipped around, "I knew you were gonna say that." She then paced back and forth, as she explained, "But, Dad, thirty years ago, you gave me your word. And you know that I know that a Dracula's word is a sacred bond. That our trust to one another is the very core of our…" But she stopped, as she let what her father said sink in, and looked to him in surprised confusion, "Wait, what?"

"What'd you just say," Bartok asked, in equal confusion.

"I said, you can go, Mavis my dear," Dracula repeated.

Mavis and Bartok went bug-eyed by that answer, as they looked to each other for an answer. Went they got nothing, they looked to Dracula, with both their arms crossed, and giving him Credulous looks on their faces. "You're just playing with me," Mavis figured, not believing this, as she looked around, "Am I being punked? Where's the hidden chamber?"

"Or more likely, who are you and what have you done with the real Count Dracula," Bartok interrogated.

Dracula shook his head, as he explained, "No, no. I'm serious. You're old enough to drive a hearse now, you're old enough to go see the world."

She let all this sink in for about a few seconds, until she smiled brightly, and hugged her father tightly "Holy Rabies! HOLY RABIES!"

She then rushed to the closet, leaving Bartok spinning in the air, as he righted himself flying. Mavis went into her closet, shutting the door, so the two couldn't see her. The vampire and bat looked to each other in confusion, wondering what she was doing in there. Until finally, the noise stopped, and she stepped out, now sporting a Hawaiian T-shirt, acting like a jacket over her ensemble, and placed on her head a straw hat. She grabbed a suitcase as she giggled in delight, and zoomed past Dracula and Bartok, for the window. She transformed into her bat form, as she was close to exiting the window with her suitcase.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Honey bat," Dracula stopped her in time, as she turned around to face her confused father and friend, "Where are you going?"

"And wherever you're going, take me with you," Bartok pleaded.

Mavis stopped herself, as she transformed back, and shrugged a smirk, "Oh, well… I was… planning to go to Paradise." She held up the suitcase, "And this is just some stuff I thought I might need for the trip. Toothbrush, polarized mirror, sun gel… the basic needs for a vampire when traveling."

"Paradise?" Dracula asked.

She nodded, as she handed out an old postcard of Hawaii, with the title 'Paradise'. "Yeah, it's the place you and mom first met. The place Aunt Wanda said where you two were like 'zing'."

Dracula chuckled, "Well, I don't know about zing. Eh, where did you get dis?"

"Lucretia gave it to me. She said Mom kept it so she could give it to me someday," she explained, but asked her father, "Why won't you ever tell me about how you two first met?"

"Eh, someday I'll get to dat," Dracula shrugged, but then corrected, "And it's actually called Hawaii."

"Ha-what-what?" Mavis asked in confusion to the name.

Dracula shook his head, and then explained, "Look, Honey, I know you're excited to go out into de world. But everyone's come to such great lengths to see you on your birthday. Your Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice, the Wolfman Family, De Mummy, even de Invisible Man." Mavis had to let a small smirk pop on her face, and it even got bigger when the Count continued, "Even your friends are here. Will, Ghoulie, Moto, Gil, Billy…"

"He's not much a friend, so much as a nuisance," Mavis mumbled.

"Your cousin, Frankie's also here as well," Mavis seemed to light up at the mention of her cousin. But the Count sensed a sadness coming from his daughter, as he asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like your friends?"

"No! No, of course I do. In fact, seeing them has always been the highlight of my days here," Mavis defended, but turned around and slumped on her suitcase, transforming into her bat form, as she sighed, "I just… I feel like I'm getting too old for these parties. I like them, don't get me wrong, Dad. It's just… I really want to go out, explore the world, even just once." She then smiled a little, a spark of life in her vampiric eyes, "Maybe even meet a boy my own age. And not some suiter that always comes by acting all pompous."

She sighed deeply, as her bat face became all pouty, her eyes bigger, and her lower lip quivering. "Come on, come on. Don't do dat," Dracula pleaded, "Don't give me the pouty bat face." Seeing her not lit up, Dracula sighed, as he gave up, "Okay, okay. Dere's a human village not too far from here, past de cemetery. Thirty minutes dere might be enough for your first time. And den if you want more, after your birthday party, you can go explore the world, like you wanted to."

Mavis seemed to brighten up a bit, thinking about it for a moment, "Well… it's not Haweewee…" But her smile brightened up, as she flew up, "But it's still outside!" She flapped towards the closet, but stopped, as she motioned the two to leave, "Um, do you mind? A little privacy?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, my leetle blood chops," Dracula stepped out, grabbing Bartok along with him, and closed the door behind them. He sighed in relief at that moment.

But that caught Bartok's attention, as he glared at the Count, interrogating, "Okay, what's going on? You wouldn't let Mavis out, even if humans invaded the hotel. What's going on?"

Dracula shook his head, as he explained, "I thought about what Mavis said dis morning, and she was right. She needs dis."

Bartok raised an eyebrow, not believing this, but shrugged, "Alright, I'll go along with this, but I've got my eyes on you."

"Okay, you can come in now," Mavis called back in.

The two walked right back into the room, and saw Mavis, all dressed up from what she wore previously this morning, but had something else on her. She now wore a black leather duster jacket, with the coat ends all bat-winged up, and the sleeves shortened to the elbows. She even had a hood to it, making it look like her father's cape cowl. She twirled around, allowing the coat end to glide in the air, as she asked, "Aunt Lucretia got me this when she traveled to that place called Paris. A place called Spencer's Topic, I think. What do you think?"

Dracula smirked as he nodded, "I deenk you're going to make a whole lot of heads turn, my leetle ghoul."

Mavis smiled, and gave her dad a big hug, "Thanks, Dad. Thanks for also trusting me in giving me this chance."

Dracula smiled at first, but then felt a little lower for some odd reason. But all that changed, as the door swung open, and everyone came in, surprising Dracula and Mavis. She smiled at all of them, "Hi, guys."

Then suddenly, the kids ran in to greet their friend, as Mavis' smile got even brighter, "Guys! You came!" They call hugged one another in a group hug, but Mavis frowned as she grumbled, "Billy, if you don't get your hand off my butt…"

"Sorry, sorry," Billy reappeared behind Mavis, and scooted away, to avoid the glaring Dracula. He then asked, "So how's the party girl?"

Frank nodded, "You excited about this Saturday?"

"Not as excited as I am tonight and right now," Mavis smiled, as she told them the good news, "You won't believe this, but Dad is going to let me go out, on my own, to see a human village!"

Everyone stood there, almost quiet, allowing to sink this information through their heads. Until finally, they all went, "WHAAAAT?" and then the continuous arguing debacle went about, as they tried to ask Dracula what was going on through his mind.

Until a fully assembled Eunice broke through, walking towards Mavis, "Excuse me Drac. Have you lost it?" And then brought Mavis in an awkward niece/aunt hug, "Letting your own daughter out there unsupervised? Out with those dangerous humans? Those horrible humans you're always tellin' us about? That's why you built this hotel in the first place." She pulled her back, as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "They hate us! They've vicious! AND THEY'RE VERY LOUD!"

Gil whispered to Will, "And she isn't?"

"Leave it alone, man," Will warned him, "She may not look it, but the scientist that made her got her sharp ears."

"Mom, maybe things have changed. Maybe they don't hate us anymore," Frankie stepped in, defending her cousin's right to do this. "And it's not like she's in any danger."

"She's right," Mavis nodded, and pointed to Bartok, "Besides… Bartok will be with me."

"What?" Bartok nearly fell to the ground; luckily Mavis' shadow acted on its own, and caught him.

The shadow then placed him on her shoulder, as she explained, "We're just gonna go down there and see how it goes."

The adults looked to one another about objecting on the situation, but they saw that Mavis had made her decision. Mavis' friends also took note that Mavis wasn't gonna back down from this either. And so they silently consented to this, as they silently agreed to give advice to her before she left.

"Okay, Honey. Be safe," Wanda advised, "Just be sure to bundle up in your jacket to keep warm. Oh, and bring a sword."

"And watch out for pitchforks," Griffin cautioned.

"Don't you let nobody scoop your brains out, either," Murray warned.

"Maybe stay in the shadows," Wayne advised, "It's more fun to just observe. Maybe under a house."

"And if you see them pull out a gun, you best to run," Moto advised.

"Personally from experience, just disappear," Billy gave his two cents in, "They won't suspect a cloud of mist, or a bat flying around their town."

"And if you get cornered, pull out those hypno eyes of yours," Will suggested.

"Also, beware harpoons, or any other pointy and sharp objects," Gil warned. "It's all good fun til' someone loses a limb."

"Auuugh," Ghoulie pointed out, but all that earned was a freaked out expression from everyone around her, indicating she had said something rather disturbing.

Frank shook his head, as he stepped towards his niece, and looked to the others, "Guys, guys. She's a Dracula, for Pete's sake. She can handle anything thrown to her." He then leaned in and whispered, while at the last part, stared off into space, "But seriously. Watch out for fire. Fire bad."

Mavis looked a little bit wierded out by all this, but Frankie shook her head, and stepped forward. She smiled to her cousin, placing a reassured hand on her shoulder, "Relax, Mavis. You'll do fine out there. Out of all the monsters in this hotel, vampires are the only ones I know that can pass on as humans." She then playfully punched her cousin in the shoulder, "You'll do great for your first time out there. It's just how you present yourself."

"How I present myself," Mavis repeated to herself, and then smiled to Frankie as she nodded, "Got it."

Frankie nodded back, but then whispered, almost in fear, "But just remember: be weary of fire." And then stared off in fear just like her father did, "Fire bad."

Mavis chuckled, patting her cousin on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Watch out for fire."

She then stepped towards the open window, stepping on the rim of the window. Bartok flew out the window, and hung out there, waiting for the vampire girl to join him. She turned towards the others, and smiled at them. She then waved bye to them, "Well… I'll see ya later." And back flipped out the window, as she hooted out, "Whoohoo!"

She fell down, allowing the wind to blow her back, and flipped her hair, as she smiled, allowing the freedom of journeying outside the castle to override her fear. And then, while she was twenty feet away from the ground, she transformed into a bat, as she and Bartok flew towards the waters. When they were there, she allowed her wing to dip into the water, as she and Bartok glided above the waters. It was a splendid feeling, flying across the open area of the waters, as they headed towards the graveyards, and after that to the human village Dracula mentioned before.

Frankie and Frank watched as Mavis and Bartok disappeared, as Frankie smirked, "I'm so happy she's going out to see outside the hotel now."

"Yeah, me too," Frank smirked, "Gotta admit, Dracula. I'm proud that you're letting her go out now. And I'm also proud you're taking this pretty good…" He turned around to face him, but the vampire was nowhere to be found. He looked around, as did everyone else, as he asked, "Hey… where'd he go?"

"I don't' know," Griffin shrugged, "And I'm the one no one usually ever finds."

* * *

**Haunted Forests**

Dracula, now transformed into his bat form, was flapping like crazy after Mavis, but did his best to go unnoticed. He was panting and flapping like crazy, going past her to avoid being spotted. He landed, or crash landed, onto one of the branches of a few of the dead trees surrounding the cemetery nearby. As he looked around to see where his daughter was, he heard someone cry out, getting his attention, "Whoo-hoo!"

He flew closer to one of the other branches, and then spotted two bat silhouettes illuminated by the moonlight, above the cemetery. Suddenly, one of the bats transformed into Mavis, as she cried out, "This is the best!" And then transformed back into her bat form, as she and Bartok headed straight towards the human village nearby.

Wasting no time, Dracula sped on through the clearing, and at last came to a small village hidden within the forest. The streetlights were illuminating the darkened walkways and streets, just as Dracula flew in, and transformed back. The anxious Count looked around, to see if the close was clear, and sped into a darkened alleyway, hidden from sight. There, he looked around, and spotted the two bats, flying in, as Mavis flew behind a clock tower, and transformed back into her human form. Bartok landed on to her shoulder, as they both peered around town.

Mavis' smile couldn't be any bigger at looking at her first human town. For so long, she had been cooped up in the hotel, she didn't even know how big the outside world was like. And now, she was given her chance to explore it all. Even though it was only for about thirty to forty minutes out there, but it was still worth the time going out. Not wasting any time, she walked down the wall, and hopped onto the street.

Dracula kept hidden, as Mavis looked around, curious as a six year old child, exploring a park for the first time. She knelt down, and felt the concrete surface of the street, smirking, "So this is what a street feels like."

"You felt the hotel driveway before," Bartok reminded her.

"Yeah," she smirked to her batty friend, "But this isn't the hotel driveway." She walked over to the fountain, and scooped up a little bit of the water, rubbing it in her hands. Smiling, she giggled, "This is awesome." She then smiled, as something else caught her eye: a dress shop.

She ran over to it, and stopped to admire the dresses shown in the display case window. She smiled at a sight, and then looked to Bartok, "What do you think?" Her shadow went in, and posed in front of the Victorian dress, as she and her shadow struck a model pose, "Too much?"

Bartok looked to the window, and to Mavis, and shrugged as he joked, "Ah, maybe if it was black, torn at the skirt, a few rhinestones and leather belts… with you, it'd be presentable."

The vampire girl had to stifle her giggles from that, and turned to look back at the window. But suddenly, an angry villager holding a pitchfork, appeared in the display case, and snarled at her, "Vampire!"

Another appeared with him, as he sneered, "Bite off toes!"

Mavis stepped back, as Bartok popped back on her shoulder, hiding in fright. But Mavis remembered what Frankie had told her, and presented herself, friendly as best she could, as she smiled and waved, "Oh! Hi, humans." She was then startled as the lights turned off, much to Dracula's help on that one, and turned to the huamns, who were coming out of the buidlings, and did her best to try and convince the humans she meant no harm, "Um, hi. I'm Mavis Dracula. I know, Dracula's daughter. Don't get me wrong, I'm not evil or anything."

"Vampire!" more villagers slunked out from everywhere, with pitchforks and torches. Even one of the villagers snarled out, "We Take your candy!"

The villagers started surrounding the poor vampire girl, as she tried her best to reason with them, "Please. I'm harmless. I've… been homeschooled."

Bartok gulped, "I don't think they care about that."

Suddenly, one of the villagers brought up a stick of bread… with garlic butter on it, as Mavis gasped, looking horrified, "Is that garlic?"

The villagers started to surround her, as one behind her tripped on his own feet, falling on the ground. His head came loose… revealing him to be a zombie, one of the Hotel's staff. Dracula saw this, and in a blast, and with much stealth, he scooped up the head, screwed it back on, and disguised it again in time. He then zoomed out of that fracas again, as one of the 'villagers' stabbed one of his comrades in his head, startling Mavis instantly.

One of the other zombies tripped over his own feet, setting all the rest ablaze, as he dropped the torch he held. The flames all caused them to go aflame, making one heck of a bonfire.

* * *

**Not Far from the 'Village'**

Jonathan and Edith had trekked through the haunted forest for a while. Until they had stopped to take a picture of a spider's web, and tripped on one of the roots, falling face first through it. The two then were sent tumbling down a hill, into another part of the forest they didn't even know about.

And so far, the two had remained hopelessly lost, as Edith sighed, "We're lost. I have no freakin' idea as to where we are."

Johnny nodded, as he checked his Ipod, "Yeah, I can't even find anything on the GPS. It's like wherever we are doesn't even exist." He looked around, and sighed, "You'd think there'd be a town out here."

It was then they spotted a huge bonfire… to an unforeseen town, as the two siblings looked to each other, and Edith smirked, "Wow. That was great, psychic brother. Now say, 'You'd think I'd have a girlfriend out here'." The two were silent on that, as Jonathan cocked an eyebrow at that statement, and trekked on towards the town. Edith ran after him, as she called out, "C'mon! say it already!"

As they entered into the village, they looked around the village, seeing not a sign of life. Edith shrugged, "Maybe it's a holiday."

"Holy Rabies!" someone shouted, catching the siblings' attention, as they turned to the center of town. There, they saw villagers, all aflame and not flinching in pain, surrounding a really pretty Goth girl for no reason, as she stared in horror. "You're all… on fire," she gulped, "Do you need any help?"

For a moment, Jonathan just stared at the girl, and in a moment, an electric shimmer waved in his eye, topped off with a sparkle. Just for a few seconds, Jonathan was staring right at the girl, almost in a trance. However, he snapped out of it, as he remembered the situation before him and his sister. The two looked to each other, looking for an answer to all this, and nodded.

As Mavis and Bartok were cornered in all this, she realized the harsh truth, as she whispered, "Dad was right." Dracula, who hid, went wide eyed at what he heard. Mavis' face grew saddened in despair, realizing her dream was tossed by the truth, "Dad was right about all of this."

"HEY, UGLY!" John snapped. The 'villagers', as well as Mavis, looked from where they were attempting to 'attack' the vampire girl. There, they saw two humans, standing defiantly and glaring dangerously at the angry mob. In truth, had this been an ordinary situation, they'd have been shaking in wetted pants, but if someone was in danger, that had changed all that.

And now, John ran in there, taking out a skateboard, and swatting the slow villagers aside, defending a complete stranger, as he shouted, "Get your pitchforks and torches away from the girl!" the boy looked behind him to see if the girl was alright but then demanded, "I don't know what's gotten into these guys, but you better run! Now!"

Mavis looked in confusion, not making eye contact with him, as his face was turned to the villagers, as she asked, "But… why are you helping me?"

John merely shrugged, as he swatted a villager away, "You don't really need a reason to help."

Mavis seemed a bit stunned by that answer, but more stunned as to the fact a human had come to her rescue. When his back was turned, suddenly, she transformed into a bat, and took off without him, or Edith even noticing. Jonathan turned around and saw that the girl was gone, almost in a flash. The only thing he did see was a black bat flying off with an albino bat to boot. However, his attention was drawn to the villagers, and he attempted to defend himself.

"Edith!" he shouted, "How's your end?"

Suddenly, a barrage of the villagers fell down, groaning, as Edith stood in a martial arts stance. "Going good," she cried out, and attacked again. In blinding speed, she flipped behind, delivering a powerful double kick to one. She then flipped upward, drill-punching into another one, uppercutting him in a finish move. She then back flipped another villager, even as they slumped towards her, she hopped on another villager's back, and delivered a tornado kick to the surrounding villagers. They all fell collapsed around, knocked out cold, as Edith landed on the ground, taking a stance, and smirked, "Never mess with a twelve-year-old Black Belt captain of the Kung Fu Club of Gravity Falls Boarding School."

Dracula, on the other hand, went bug-eyed at this, as he gulped, "Humans…" His face went serious, as he mumbled, "Must. Get. Rid of dem." He then used his power to will the fountain to nearly explode a huge beam of water, shooting upward with the high pressure of a fire hose.

The two siblings looked, and were suddenly shot out of there, by a blast of water. They went flying until they disappeared back into the woods, with no sign, not even a cry of help.

Dracula stepped out, as he looked up, and saw the disappearing forms of his servant and his daughter. He sighed in relief, knowing his plan had worked, though not as planned, including the appearance of human hitchhikers rushing in from out of nowhere. But he sighed, as he saw his daughter earlier, believing that the outside world wasn't safe, and that she would stay in the hotel.

He sighed in relif, and smiled, "At last. My baby is safe… forever." He then looked to the 'villagers' as he frowned seriously, "Okay, everybody, you can stop now." The villagers, though still slightly aflame, took off their disguises, to reveal themselves to be the zombies that worked at the hotel. "Okay, get back to work everyone, and tear dis place down." He then spotted one of the zombies in front of the dress shop… taking one of the manikins. "Hey! You don't need a manikin!" he scolded the zombie. The zombie stopped, almost silently pleading the Count, but he was resolved, "Put it down, put the manikin down."

The zombies began to tear down the village, revealing it all to be hollow and empty, like the set off a movie studio. Once Dracula was assured the work would be done soon, he transformed into bat form, and took off, heading back to the hotel to check on his daughter. But as he did so, he failed to notice the sibling humans getting back up from the forest.

* * *

**Later On**

**Bat at Hotel Transylvania**

**Mavis' Room**

Dracula opened the door, peeking through as he looked around, and saw his daughter, looking rather distraught sitting on her bed. "Mavis, honey blood," he asked in concern as he walked over to her, asking, "So… how was the human village?"

Mavis seemed a bit startled, as she turned to see her father, and replied, "Dad! Oh, um… it was great." As her father sat down, she could tell he didn't believe her, and she finally told the truth, "Dad. You were right. The humans attacked me." She brought her knees close up to her and buried her face in them, as she nearly whimpered out, "They wanted to beat my toes and everything."

"What?" Dracula looked shocked at all that.

"Even worse," Mavis looked up, as she stood up and walked toward the window, "They had garlic. On bread!"

"WHAT?!" Dracula nearly shouted, holding himself rubbing his arms, as he confessed, "Look at me! _I am_ getting goosebumps ere!" he stood up, and walked toward his daughter, who looked distraught outside the window, "I am so sorry your first time was dis horrible."

Mavis sniffled, as she hugged her father, as he returned it, as she nearly sobbed out, "I'm so sorry I doubted you, Dad. I'll never leave the hotel ever again."

That last part made Dracula smile a little, secretly, as he said, "O-Okay, darling." He then pulled the hug away, and faced her eye-to-eye, "Look, I'll make it up to you; you'll feel better afterwards." He then pulled something out from behind him, giving it to her. It was a plate of pancakes… with squirming worms in it, as he smirked, "And as such, I brought you your favorite: Wormcakes."

Bartok nearly gagged at that sight, but remained strong, as Mavis graciously took the plate, as Dracula went on, "Now don't fret anymore, my leetle Blood Orange. We still have six days of fun before de big event. And when dat day comes, you'll get to open the gift your mother left for you."

Mavis smiled at that thought; she had recalled that Mom, before she had died, left a gift for her birthday, and aksed, "What did she get me?"

Dracula shrugged, "I don't know. But she did tell me that you could open it until you turned 118. We waited dis long." He then walked out the door, and smirked, "You just finish your wormcakes, and meet me down in de lobby. I have so much fun planned out for you and your friends dis party."

He then exited the room, and slowly closed the door behind him. Once that was done, he sighed in relief, knowing full well his plan had worked. "Oh no," the shrunken head on the doorknob sighed, as it scolded, "What did you do?"

"What I had to do," Dracula's mood changed as he went all serious and final. The head looked skeptical at the Count, but he reassured it, "Don't worry, she'll thank me one day."

"Uh-huh," the Head said, "That's what the guy who shrunk my head said."

* * *

**Back in Mavis' Room**

Even though Mavis graciously accepted the plate of Wormcakes, she didn't even eat them. She placed them aside, and stared out through the window, no longer upset about the village, but something else. Instead, she seemed slight… confused. Bartok landed over to her shoulder as he asked her, "Mavis, are you okay?"

Mavis remained quiet for only a few seconds, but she then asked, "Bartok? Do you think my father's right?" The Albino raised an eyebrow as the vampire girl asked, "I mean about humans," she turned to look at Bartok as she asked, "Do you think they're dangerous? That all of them hate us?"

Bartok was quiet for a moment, but then shrugged, "Uh, well…I'm not sure." He then scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I mean, I hear a lot of stories about them…but I've never seen or met a real human before." Of course he shrugged, "Why do ya ask?"

She shook her head, "No reason." Mavis continued to look outside through her window at the forest, remembering the last moment at the village. 'Humans Hate us!' Aunt Eunice's words repeated in her head, as she remembered how that boy and little girl fought off the villagers to allow her to escape.

"So why did you help me?" she asked herself silently, even more confused than ever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Uninvited Guests; Chaos for Drac, Love at First Bite**


	5. Uninvited Guests

**Hotel Transylvania**

* * *

**Chapter 5:****Uninvited Guests; Chaos for Drac, Love at First Bite**

* * *

**Main Lobby**

Dracula walked down to the lobby, taking a deep breath in relief as well as enjoying this wonderful evening. The hotel was hustling and bustling, full of monsters who wished for a relaxing weekend. His daughter's birthday week would be spectacular, as well as the main event this coming Saturday. And best of all, his daughter now no longer desired to venture out to the world; she would be safe and sound in the hotel from now on. Things were finally looking up for the King of the Night.

Dracula looked around, happy as a clown, but frowned, as one of the zombies walked up to him, holding one of his human masks, smiling a job well done. Dracula sighed, as he groaned, "Yeah, yeah. What do you want, a cookie?" He waved him off as he nodded, "Look, you did a good job. Now get back to work." The zombie moaned in disappointment, and slunked off.

The count sighed in delight of the night… until his attention was taken to the front door. Someone was trying to budge through the door, until finally they pushed loose. Their backs were turned, showing only their traveling gear and backpacks. But they turned around… to reveal themselves to be Jonathan and Edith. But to the Count, he paled… as he saw Humans… in his hotel. As the two looked around at the front door, all that flashed in Dracula's eyes were angry villagers, with real pitchforks and torches, storming all over the Hotel, preparing to take over and slay all the monsters. Including his precious daughter.

"Humans…" he whispered, in dread. Finally, he sped fast down the lobby, making sure no one saw him, and quick enough to make sure no one saw the humans. Like a speeding bullet, he tackled the siblings into the revolving door, as it sped fast, making sure no one saw all three of them. The two siblings, not fazed by the tackle, looked up to the glaring Dracula, as he interrogated them, "Who are you two? And how did you find dis place?"

Unfazed by the interrogation, Jonathan shrugged as he answered, "Oh, I'm Jonathan Harker jr." he then pointed to the little girl next to him, "And this is my sister, Edith Harker."

"Hey," Edith waved, with a smile on her face.

Dracula nearly went bug eyed at the mention of a familiar name, as he paled to ask, "You wouldn't be related to one Jonathan Harker of London, would you?"

"Yeah, he was my Great Grandpa," Jonathan answered. "And to answer the last question, me and my sister are on a sort of world tour. We came here for the Romanian Mountain climbing. We stopped by a village for dinner, but then we heard rumors about a spooky forest."

"And who's not wanting to check that out," Edith pointed out.

"So, anyway," Jonathan continued, "We got lost, tripping over a spider web and found ourselves in some other part of the forest. There, we saw this huge bonfire in the middle of some undisclosed village, and thought, 'maybe we could ask them for help'." His face then frowned as he went on to the next part, "But then me and Edith find the villagers, who were on fire for some odd reason, ganging up on this cute Goth girl. But luckily, we held them off long enough for her to bail out of there." Dracula paled at that, realizing these two were the same humans that appeared in the village, as Jonathan continued to explain, "But we got knocked out by the fire hose going off. But after we came two, we saw the village being taken apart."

"We figured it was some sort of set for a horror movie being made," Edith confessed, "So we followed them in a way to apologize for beating up half of the crew." And smirked anxisouly, "And hoped to get a role in the film as extras."

"So, anyway, we followed them," Jonathan finished, "And they led us to this amazing castle. Which we found out was a hotel from the bellboys and chauffers driving in."

Edith then pulled out a digital camera, "I even got a photo of the place. It's awesome!"

Dracula paled at the whoel thing, and remembered what the Troll told him a century ago,

But of course, be smart. No bonfires… no firework shows.

Dracula gulped, as he asked them both, "How many of you are dere?"

"Nah, it's just me and my sister," Jonathan answered, as he explained, "We're the dynamic Harker Duo, so we like to travel it on alone. You meet so many awesome people in the youth hostels of the world."

Then Edith smirked, as she tugged on Dracula's cape, "And speaking of awesome, that cape of yours is killing it!" She then looked around anxiously, "Is there a Halloween costume party going on?"

Then suddenly, Dracula pulled them in, smothering them both in his chest, as he whimpered, "What have I done? What have I done?! I have to get you two out of ere!" And sped outside with the two in tow. But then he paled, as he saw more monsters coming forward in.

"Excuse me," A gremlin complained, "But one of the piranhas in the castle moat is very rude. He ate my sister-in-law."

"I'll get right back wit you on dat," Dracula gulped, and dragged the two back inside with him. In the lobby he sped around, hoping to find some way to get rid of the two nuisances he now had.

But that plan was put on hold, as a blue Hydra got in front of him, with Head One complaining, "Sir! We asked for a room with a view of the pool!"

"The room is fine, but we need to book a massage," Head Two implied.

"Aroma Therapy," Head Three suggested.

"Deep-Tissue massage," Head Four complained.

"Or one of those Tzi Znuh," Head Five argued.

"On second thought we just need to use the Sauna," Head Six finished.

"Yes, yes, I understand," Dracula nodded, moving out of the way of the Hydra, as he ran off, "I'll get weeth you on dat soon, Mr. Hydra."

The Hydra heads all said their goodbyes, but Head Two huffed, as it shouted, "That's Mrs. Hydra-burg to you, mister!"

As he was going through the crowd, keeping the humans hidden, Jonathan muffled, "Hey, could you let go? We can't breathe in here!"

"Uncle Dracula," Frankie suddenly appeared in front of Dracula, startling the poor vampire. She cocked an eyebrow, as she asked, "Are you okay? You're paler than usual."

"Oh, Frankie. My only leetle sparkplug," the Count sweat dropped, "Eh, eez something wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if Mavis was back," Frankie shrugged, as she smiled, "I wanted to know how her first time out town was like." She raised an eyebrow, as she saw the two figures pressed into his chest, "Why do you have two people pressed into your jacket like that?"

"Dese two? Oh, um, dey're nobody." Dracula shrugged. "And as for Mavis… Oh, weel, ah… she's at her room at the…" Dracula stuttered out, and went bug-eyed, as he bit at his lip, looking like someone had bitten him, "… moment."

Frankie raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Are you okay? What's the problem?"

"Apparently one of dem is hungry," Dracula gritted through his teeth. "I'll be right back." And zipped past Frankenstein's daughter, and went into the closest storage closet, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Storage Closet**

As soon as they were in there, he pulled them away, with Jonathan coughing up a storm, and Edith huffing like crazy. However, Dracula glared as he looked the little girl, hissing, "Did you bite me?"

"Hey, man," Edith huffed out, catching her breath, "I was choking on both your shirt and that smell. I had to do something."

Ignoring the argument, Jonathan looked around as he complimented, "Whoa, it's kind of small for an apartment room, even in a big castle." He then reached for a skull-shaped dustpan, as he smirked, "But I gotta say, you've got a lot of cool dustpans."

"Shut up, you," Dracula hissed, and then pushed the two face first into the wall, as he dug through their bags, "What weapons are you two keeping in dese containers? Pitchforks? Torches?" And then from John's bag, he pulled out a Led Zepplin shirt that hadn't been washed, and sniffed. His nose cracked, as he dropped it, and howled in agony, "HOOOOOOO! DE SMELL, EET'S KILLING MEEEEEE!"

Jonathan picked it up as he stuffed it back in his backpack, "Yeah, definitely in need of a fluff-n-fold."

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came from Edith's pocket, that caught the count's attention. With her disapproval, he yanked the object out of her pocket, and looked at it both confused, and defiant, "What is dis? A torture device? A secret mind-controller?" He then nearly shoved the device in Edith's face as he defiantly stated, "You won't read my thoughts! I won't let you!"

"Dude, relax," Jonathan calmed him down, "It's just an Ipod."

Dracula looked confused as he asked, "An I what?"

"Ipod," Jonathan corrected.

"A What pod?"

"An Ipod. I-Pod. A digital device with a million uses on it," Edith explained as she plugged in headphones, and stuck them in the count's ears, "It even plays music. Take a listen."

_Click_

Dracula looked confused by this, but listened to the music, as his eye twitched. Finally, he pulled them out, howling in fear and agony, "HOOOOOO! EET'S TAKING MY SOOOUULLL! AAAAAHHH!" He fell to his knees, howling in agony, and clutching his head in fear.

"What?" John defended as he pulled up the earphones, "It's a good jam; don't be such a grandpa."

Dracula's senses returned to him, as he glared at the two, "You two need to go now. No human has ever entered dis hotel." He then paled in fright, as his back was turned to the wall, as he gasped, "And if someone should see either of you two… De safety of de hotel, de sanctuary…" He stood defiant, and hunched over in dramatic effect, "No one would ever come again!"

"Haha! That's awesome; go for it," Jonathan chuckled, as he mimicked, "And never come again. You play an awesome Dracula."

"Yeah, it's so over the top," Edith complimented.

But then Dracula paled even more, as he slunked to the ground, "And Mavis… if she were to see both or either of you… she would know dat I lied."

"Who's Mavis?" Jonathan asked, as he lokoed around the storage closet, "Is that our roommate? We're good with sharing a room. Me an my sis do it all the time."

Dracula looked away, glaring, "I can't keel dem; eet would set monsters back centuries."

"I remember back in Hungary, we were sharing a room with this guy," Jonathan explained, "One day we saw him stealing my shampoo, and I was like, 'Whoa, Man', then he threw this flowerpot at me." But then he shrugged, "But he was pretty cool."

"No, he wasn't," Edith denied, "He was a major butt-face."

"What are you two babbling about," Dracula asked, looking rather annoyed that his train of thought was interrupted.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I mean I'm not a therapist in anyway, but…" Jonathan went on, but stopped as he looked to Dracula, "You let me know when I'm rambling."

Dracula frowned, as he replied, "You're rambling now."

Edith shook her head, as she looked at the uniforms, "Whoa, check out these costumes. They'd go great with my fake vampire fangs we got at Universal Studios."

Suddenly, Dracula lit up, as he whispered, "Costumes?" An idea then struck in his head, as he yanked the two aside, pulling their backpacks off.

Seeing their backpacks put aside, Jonathan tried to get them back, "Uh, wait, sir. Sorry, but we need our backpacks. Everything we own are in there…"

"Dey'll be right ere, when you get back," Dracula smirked, looking at the 'costumes' as he tapped his fingers together.

"Kay, it's just… we really rely on our backpacks," Edith explained.

* * *

**Back in the Main Lobby**

Behind the door of the storage closet, a lot of banging and crashing went on in there. As well as a couple of chuckles and screams went on in there. Until finally, the door opened, as Dracula pushed the two supposed 'humans' out to reveal their new looks. Edith was dressed the same way as she was before, though she wore black lipstick and eye shadow, giving her circles under her eyes. While Jonathan was painted pale blue, his hair remained the same, but with a white lightning streak in his hair, and a painted stick mark around his neck. And from the looks on everyone's faces, they seemed to believe it, as the two blended in.

"Check it out! I'm a Franken-homie!" Jonathan shouted, with a smile on his face.

"Beware, for I am a child of the night," Edith eagerly acted out.

"Yes, yes, nothing strange going on here," Dracula encouraged the other tenants of the hotel, as he pushed the kids out of there. "Just a bunch of normal monsters, casually walking about."

As the two humans looked around, they noticed they were being pushed to the front door. Jonathan cocked an eyebrow, as he asked, "Um, why are we headed towards the front door?"

Dracula's smile spread across his face, knowing he was close to getting the humans out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, a certain hunchback with a tiny rat, stopped all three of them in their tracks, as he balanced himself on a pole, smiling at the vampire. "Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula."

"Hey there, Frenchie," Jonathan waved, earning a confused look on the French hunchback's face.

"Ah, Bonjour Monsieur Came Sui," Edith spoke to him in French.

Chef Quasimodo immediately lit up to that as he chirped, "Ah! Someone here who speaks my language." He then beckoned her over, "Pardon, Mademoiselle." She then leaned over to listen to the midget hunchback, as he whispered something, "Ah, voulez-vous…", and after the whispering was finished, Edith went wide eyed as she gasped….and then punched Quasimodo in the face right in the face.

The little rat, Esmeralda, hopped onto Dracula, sniffing around, as he squeaked over to the recovering hunchback. "What?" he asked, as the mouse squeaked. But he shook his head, "No, don't be absurd. Zat is no human, but Monsieur Dracula."

"Hehe. Yes, yes, eet's me," Dracula pointed out, though noticed Esmeralda going towards Edith and John. Without the hunchback looking, he swatted the rat into an open elevator, which closed up.

"Aha! Monsieur," Quasi pointed out, as a Gargoyle waiter showed up with a tray of what appeared to be deviled eggs with lizard fingers on top. "Voila, ze Deviled Lizard fingers."

Dracula's nervous laugh and smile faded, as he snarled at the hunchback, "Deviled Lizard Fingers? I asked for spleens and blankets!"

Frightened of Dracula's rage, he turned towards the gargoyle, and snarled angrily in a French rant, "Paul, you fool! I told you, spleens and blankets! Not Deviled Lizard fingers!" And proceeded to beat the gargoyle up rather mercilessly with the platter and tray.

Dracula turend to get the humans out of there, but then paled, as he saw they went missing. Unknown to him, the two were wandering around the room, looking at the various characters around the hotel. They were just amazed at how elaborate and various the costumes were. Little did any of them even see, that they were real. Which Jonathan was gonna find out the hard way, as he walked up to a teenaged boy of eighteen, strong build, and dressed like a biker, wearing shades, and had a slicked back hairstyle… that were actually snakes.

"Whoa," John looked in awe, catching the teen's attention as he looked at the 'costume', "That… is the most realistic thing I've ever seen. You must've went through about two to three hours in makeup to get those snakes to look real. How are you doing this anyway?" the snake-haired teen looked in confusion, even as John reached out to the hair, "I mean, they look so…" But then jumped back, as the snakes bit back at him.

John looked in utter shock at that, but even more, as a hulking Minotaur teen snarled at him, huffing out, "Hey! What do ya think you're doin', Stein?"

Jonathan gulped, as the truth was overtaking him at this point, "Ah… he's… he's real. You're real."

"Yeah, so's my hoof going up your butt, if you mess with my buddy, Med here," the Minotaur snarled, looking dangerously down at the frekaing out boy.

"Manny, relax," Med came to Johnny's defense, and looked to him, as he helped him up, "Look, I don't know what's going on, but it's obviously your first time here in Hotel Transylvania." He then patted the boy on the back, helping him calm a bit down, "Not used to such peace and coexistence with other monsters, eh? You'll get used to it." And he pushed his friend off, joining up with others.

Jonathan was still a bit stunned from before, but slightly calmed a bit. Until he heard Edith calling out, "Johnny! Check this out!" He tunred around to see his sister… using a talking skull off a living skeleton as a dummy, "These aren't costumes! These giuys are real!"

"Hey, stop that!" The skeleton shouted out, "You did not just walk up to me, stick your hand in my ribcages, and then later on pull my head off!"

Johnny was still a bit frazzled out by all this… until he came face-to-face with Will, as the werewolf boy smirked, "I know what you're thinking: first day in the hotel, and you want to take on the toughest guy in the place?" He slunked an arm around Johnny's shoulder as he smirked, "Well, Buddy, I'd like to see you try." He then hopped away from the boy, and did a number of martial art poses, hollering out, "HA! Hi-ya! Ninja! HA!" and then tripped on one move, landing face first into the floor, "OW!"

Johnny was slowly freaking out as he gulped, "Oh God, please tell me I'm having a nightmare." He then slowly backed away, as he mumbled to himself, "Tell me that pastrami sandwich I had is giving me harmless food poisoning that's giving me hallucinations after me and my sister got hit by that fire hose in that village set."

But then he stopped in his tracks, as he bumped into something. Something big. Something hairy. And something growling, as he turend around slowly… just to get a good look at the legendary Bigfoot. Finally, it was too much for Jonathan, as he finally screamed out, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And bolted all around the room.

However, the screaming caught the el muerto mariachi band, and they started playing a fast Mexican jig. Meanwhile, Johnny was running around the lobby, screaming his head off at the situation. Here, he and his sister were both in a castle… filled with monsters. Real monsters. So far, he came into contact with a male gorgon, a minotaur, Bigfoot, a floating brain thingy, a human fly, and walking above him was a giant tarantula beast, and finally the mariachi band. For Edith, who was smiling brightly, and looking around calmly, it was like a dream come true to see real monsters. But for Jonathan, it was a huge punch in reality for the poor boy.

Just as he ran, he slipped on a trail of slime, heading to the slime monster, Steve, and bounced off him. He was thrown straight into a witch maid, knocking her out of the way, as he grabbed onto the broom for support. But it was a bad move, as he was sent flying all around the hotel, much to Dracula's terror. Edith, on the other hand, watched as she pouted, "Ah, nuts! How is it he gets all the fun stuff?"

Just as Jonathan was zooming all over the place, with no control, Mavis was walking down the steps, along with Frankie and Wanda. The two girls were helping the pregnant werewolf down the steps, as she looked to Mavis, and confessed, "Honey, why didn't you tell us where you were? We thought you'd stay out longer."

Frankie then asked, seeing her cousin a bit on the down side, "Was it really that bad out there?"

"Oh no, it was just so boring," Mavis slightly lied, as she shrugged, "I'm not sure I ever want to go back out there again."

Frankie looked a bit confused, and asked, "But… I thought going out to explore the world was your dream. Why give it up like that?"

Mavis shrugged, "Yeah, well… what do I know?"

"AAAAH! LOOK OUT!" Somebody shouted from above them.

Mavis looked up to see who it was that shouted, but it was too late to react. For Jonathan crashed into Mavis, sending the two crashing down back into the lobby, as they bounced off the floor, with Mavis face down on the floor, and Jonathan flat on his back. Jonathan was the first to slowly get back up, as he rubbed his neck in agony. But Edith ran up, and smiled brightly, "Bro. That. Was. AWESOME! Give me the broom, it's my turn!"

Jonathan snapped out of it, as he hopped back to his feet, grabbing his sister's arm, "No time for that! We're in danger here! We gotta hoof it!"

"Aw man, do we gotta?" Edith pleaded, giving him a puppy dog pout.

But John's face looked at her sternly as he scowled, "Edith Mina Harker, this is not the time nor place. Let's go!"

She sighed, "Okay, okay, we'll go." But then she looked behind her brother, and asked, "But what about the girl you ran over?"

Johnny looked surprised by that comment, and turned around, to see a slowly recovering girl. Realizing it was his fault, he forgot his initial terror, and ran over to help her up. "I am so sorry about hitting you like that," he apologized as he grabbed her hand, and helped her up, steadying herself. He looked to her in concern, "Are you okay?"

Mavis groaned a little, lightly rubbing her forehead, as she shook off her dizziness. "Yeah, I'm okay," she confessed, placing her hand on the occupant's shoulder to steady herself, "At least I think so."

"You sure you're okay," John asked, not convinced, "I mean, I hit you pretty fast."

"Don't worry about it," Mavis explained, as she looked up to see the guy face-to-face, "It takes more than that to… hurt…" And then stopped almost as she and the boy were now seeing each other, eye-to-eye, "… me."

For a moment, the two were frozen in place, almost as if the entire lobby or hotel didn't exist in their world. It was just them, as they were lost in each other's eyes; as if a spell had been placed on them just by being near one another. Suddenly, a shimmer in both their eyes sparkled; an electric pink wave washed over them, with a sparkle in their eyes. For a moment, an eternity passed them within a few seconds, as for a few seconds, they could hear their hearts beat just by holding on to each other's hands. It was as if… they felt from this first sighting of one another… a zing.

But for a second, they snapped out of it, both equally embarrassed, as they pulled away from one another. With Jonathan rubbing the back of his head, half-smirking goofy-like, and Mavis brushing her right bang away, looking away to hide a small blush forming on her pale face. But before the two could answer again to one another, Dracula sped between them, and hid Jonathan and an approaching Edith with his cape, and looked to his daughter in concern, "My leetle Love dropping, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mavis smiled to her father, "You worry too much about me."

"Oh, what a relief," Johnny sighed from behind, catching both Dracula and Mavis' attention.

" Who is that?" Mavis asked, trying to see past her father, to get a good glimpse of the guy that ran into her.

"Who was what?" Dracula innocently asked, but then smiled innocently, "Oh, dat? Dat's nobody."

Mavis frowned, slightly annoyed, "Seriously, Dad?"

But then Jonathan pushed past the cape, and asked a bit shocked, "Dad?"

Then Edith joined in as she asked, "The hotel manager's your father?"

Mavis shrugged, half-smirking as she knew she got this question a lot, "Yeah, Dracula's daughter. Everyone's freaked out at first."

But then Jonathan's shock got bigger, as he nearly shouted, "DRACULA?"

"The Dracula?" Edith asked, but more excited than shocked.

But Dracula grabbed the two, as he nodded, "Yes, um… I have to talk to dese two for a moment. Don't wait up on my, my leetle ghoul." And sped off, leaving Mavis a bit confused by this scene.

Frankie raced down the stairs and rushed to her cousin's side, "Mavis, you okay?"

The vampire girl nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Will walked up, along with a few other confused tenants of the hotel, and asked, "Who the heck were those guys?"

"Gaaagh," Ghoulie popped up, after watching the whole thing from afar.

"Yeah, good question, Ghoulie," Frankie nodded, "Where do they come from?"

Mavis just stood there, looking as to where her father had gone, and remembered the redheaded Flesh Golem that had bumped into her. "I don't know, guys," she shook her head, in equal confusion with her friends. But the let out a small smile on her face, as she declared, "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Truths and Answers; Making New Friends… and Enemies**


	6. Truths and Answers

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Truths and Answers; Making New Friends… and Enemies**

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Castle**

Both Johnny and Edith were pushed into a room within the hotel. Or rather, Jonathan ran in, dragging a giddy Edith as far away as he could… while Dracula slunked towards them, with a glare on his face. Jonathan looked around, while pleading in fear, "Oh, man. Please don't kill us! Especially my little sister! We don't mean any harm; we're just a bunch of tourists on World Tour. There's so much we haven't seen! So many places and people!" He then stopped as he saw Dracula inching closer to them, "I've got two tickets for a Nickelback concert we haven't gone to! And that's in Paris on their world tour!"

Edith pulled loose from her brother's grip, and pulled out a small book, as she smiled brightly at Dracula, opening it up and pleaded, "Count Dracula! Can I get your autograph?" She pointed to a particular page, marked Dracula, as she explained, "Just on this page though. It's got three signatures of the best actors to ever play you in film. Gary Oldman, Gerald Butler, and even Christopher Lee." She then shrugged, "I was planning on getting either Johnny Depp or Eddie Murphy's signature… but then I remembered they didn't play Dracula at all. That, and there's no such thing as a black Dracula."

"Edith!" Jonathan pulled her back, as he discovered a trap door below their feet, "This is not the time to go fan-girl on this situation!" He opened the door, and paled more, as he and Edith saw a green light, accompanied by a huge roar. Johnny sped to the corner of the room, with Edith being dragged, as he cried out, "THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP!"

Dracula sighed, as he groaned out, "Oh, shut up already. It's impossible for anyone to think with you creating all dat noise." He looked down the hole and smiled, "Sorry, Glen. Go back to sleep." And closed the door as another roar shook the hotel once again. He looked to the two humans, whom Jonathan was huddling his sister in the corner of the room. But Dracula sighed as he groaned, sitting on the foot of the bed, rubbing his temple, "Ugh! Dis is a disaster. I was trying to protect my one and only child. And instead my actions brought upon dis turn of events. Somebody steak me here and now!"

For a while, Jonathan thought the Father of all Homonus Nocturna would attack them, leading them both in a sense of vulnerability. So not taking any chances, Jonathan pulled out his cross he bought from the Gypsy, and held it in front, as he cautiously walked towards the count. But the Count turned to look at the boy, unamused, as Jonathan held out the cross, like his life depended on it, or tried to repel the count.

However, Dracula just sighed as he looked credulous to the boy, and pointed to the cross, "Alright, now wat ez dat?"

Jonathan and Edith, who hopped onto the bed, cocked an eyebrow at the Count, and to the cross, as he asked, "Wait, I thought all vampire research stated that vampires feared the cross or bible, and could be repelled by this stuff."

"Ugh! I'm a vampire, not a demon," Dracula huffed, as he slouched his shoulders, "If you want to use dat, call an old priest and a young one, and go to an exorcism. Dat ding weel easily work better."

Feeling ridiculous, Jonathan put away the cross, as he felt easier now, and nervously asked, "Wait. So, you're not gonna kill us and drink our blood?"

That question just caused an annoyed groan to escape the Vampire King's mouth, as he explained, "Ugh. Classic human paranoia. Human blood is so fatty, and feeding off of villagers causes so many problems. Eventually, dey figure eet all out, and den the pitchforks, torches, and angry mobs come after you. Besides, you never know where dat blood's been."

Edith, who was less intimidated by the vampire, leaned on the bed's end, almost close to Dracula's side, and asked, "So… you don't drink blood anymore?"

"No, I use a blood substitute," Dracula answered, looking to Edith, as he explained, "Blood Lite, Blood beaters; all manufactured to simulate de hemoglobin blood usually geeves a vampire in order to sustain our existence. You can't tell de difference."

After a moment of silence, the two siblings realized that they were no long in any danger of getting eaten by this vampire. So Johnny let his defenses down, and leaned close to confirm everything, "So then… you're the real Vlad Tepes Dracula? The Dracula who was born 1422, and reborn 1462? The guy who was legendary for being the first vampire ever, as well as the only known man to impale still-alive people on iron spikes?"

Dracula shot the nineteen-year-old American descendant of one of his enemies, and grumbled, "De Turks had it coming."

Now it was Edith's turn, as she asked, "So you really are him? Count Dracula. _The_ Count Dracula, like…" And did her best impersonations of him from all the horror movies she watched, "I am Count… Dracula. Welcome to my home; I bid you velcome. Children of de Night… What sweet music, they make. Bleh, Bleh, Bleh."

Dracula frowned at that last part, and grumbled for them to hear, "I've never said that in my life." And stood up, disgusted of the phrase, "Bleh, Bleh, Bleh. I don't even know where dey got dat from."

Seeing now that Dracula was in a slightly better mood, Jonathan had to come out and ask, "Um, I'm sorry, Count Dracula?" The Count turned to the boy's direction, as Jonathan finally asked, "I hate to poke you for information, but I've gotta know what me and my sister stumbled on here. Just, um… what is this place?"

Dracula thought about it for a moment before he answered the human's question. In truth, he would be revealing the most well-hidden secret for the past century now, to two members of his kind's most hated enemy. But in earnest, rather than have the two stumble on it, and spill the secret out anyway to the humans out there, he decided to relieve their fears.

"What is dis place?" He asked them, preparing for some dramatic reading. He walked to the window, and with his powers, opened the balcony doors, allowing the moonlight to illuminate on him, like a spotlight, as he began, with his cape blowing in the wind. "It's a place I built for all dose monsters out dere lurking in de shadows, hiding from the persecution of humankind," he began, acting rather dramatically as he went on, "A place for dem and deir families to be demselves. A place void of pitchforks, torches, silver bullets, steaks, and angry mobs seeking to destroy us all!" He then became softer in his voice, as he sounded more dramatic, as he finished, "A place of peace, relaxation, and tranquility." And bowed his head, almost taking in the serene emotion from his performance.

However, Jonathan bluntly summed it all up, as he nodded, "Cool. So… it's like a hotel for monsters. Is that it?"

"You mean like a Holiday Inn for monsters?" Edith asked, as she hopped off the bed, and looked to the Count, with his back still turned on them, "That is so cool!"

Dracula stood up, frowning at the face these two ruined his drama, as he sarcastically remarked with a mumble, "Yes, a Hotel for Monsters. Way to sum it up, you two." He then sped in a flash in front of them, nearly causing them to jump, as he stated, "Alright, time for you two to go."

And much to the two's surprise, he morphed into his Bat Form. Which Jonathan was easily amazed, "Whoa! You just turned into a bat. I didn't think that part of the legends was real." And then the little bat proceeded to push the two out of the room, with little strain on strength, and towards the balcony. But John pleaded, "No, wait a minute! Can we stay? I mean, we've traveled a whole long way, and we don't really have a place to stay for the week. We could bunk here. I mean, it's not everyday anybody could stay a week in a hotel full of legendary monsters like you guys."

"Yeah, with these disguises, nobody would know we were human," Edith defended on her brother's behalf. She then pointed out to Jonathan, "You can have Frankenstein sign your costume." She then thought for a moment, and asked Dracula, "Hey, could we meet Frankenstein? The Mummy? The Wolfman himself? How about the Creature from the Black Lagoon?"

"He's in Hawaii," Dracula grumbled.

"Aw, bummer," Edith pouted.

"Hey, you could always meet the Invisible Man," Jonathan reassured her, as they were now on the balcony.

"Hey, yeah," Edith lit up, as they were nearly on the edge of the Balcony, as Edith asked, "Hey, if I stuck my hand in the Invisible Man's mouth, would it disappear?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I think he's transparent; you'll still be able to see it."

Edith huffed, and crossed her arms, "Hey, I have a right to see that for myself!"

Dracula groaned, but as soon as he would push them on the balcony's edge, and fly them out of this hotel, the better. But all that changed, as a familiar black bat with blue eyes, and an albino bat flew in front of them. "Dad?" Mavis asked.

"Mavis!" Dracula nearly froze in fear, seeing his daughter show up like this, "Ah, Wh-What brings you out ere, my leetle blood orange?"

Mavis shrugged, as she answered, "Well, I just wanted to meet the new guys."

Bartok looked to the two being pushed out, and asked, "And, um… what are you doing with them right now?"

"Oh, well…" Dracula explained the best he could, "Our new guests were just… leaving."

Mavis looked a little surprised, and asked, "Leaving?"

"Yeah, he was helping us fly out the window to avoid attention," Edith pointed out, earning a confused look on Mavis' face, as she looked to her father for answers.

Dracula chuckled nervously, as he landed the two back on the balcony, and transformed back, "Ohohoh. Dese two are such kidders. Oh, look. You two have someding on your faces." He pulled them away back in the room, and then without Mavis looking or hearing them, he glared at the two, as he whispered, "Play along eef you ever want to get out of dis alive, much less see your precious backpacks again."

Edith, who wasn't intimidated by Dracula's threat, nodded anxiously, while Jonathan gulped and chuckled nervously. However, his fears dissipated as he saw Mavis fly in the room, and transformed before his eyes, with Bartok landing on her shoulder, both looking rather curious about the two new guys. Jonathan couldn't help but stare at the girl, and then blurt out, "Whoa. So, wait. You didn't have any clothes on when you were a bat? Or were they bat-sized? Or… did they just merge with you to form your fur?"

Everyone looked at him, slightly reprised, and deeply confused at the awkward question the boy pointed out. He shook his head as he realized what he had just said, knocking his head in stupidity, "Sorry about that, I just… Ugh! Stupid!"

Mavis cocked an eyebrow, and asked, "Dad, who exactly are these guys?"

Dracula looked away from his daughter, and gulped, sweat dropping for an excuse, as a small whimper escaped from his lips. Almost sensing the Count's distress, Edith stepped in, as she rushed towards Mavis, smiling, "Cousin!" And hugged a startled Mavis, as she looked to her father for an answer.

"Yes, Honey-Bat," Dracula smiled, going with the deception, "I almost forgot to tell you, your cousin was arriving from…"

"Gravity Falls, Oregon," Edith answered, pulling away, and smiling to the surprised Mavis, "I just got out of that old boarding school and came on over as soon as summer break hit on."

Mavis looked confused by all this, as she confessed, "I'm sorry, but I don't…" She looked to her dad, and asked, "I have a vampire cousin, Dad?"

"Oh, weel…" Dracula explained, or fibbed, the best he could, "De reason why she was kept secret all dese years, was to ensure her safety. She spent the remainder of her years abroad, in de human world, so… she could see what went on out dere."

"So you'd send your alleged niece out, but not your daughter," Bartok replied.

"Hey," Edith pulled back, as she snarled, "I volunteered to go out there, studying in a human boarding school for most of when I could start school. Learning the secrets of blending in to Human Society, so that one day I could teach others how to do the same." She then noticed towards her brother, as she finished, "And once my step-brother here popped up to take me here, I hopped on the opportunity to finally have a chance to meet my only cousin."

Bartok looked surprised at the two, as he whispered to Mavis, "Boy. Those two've got guts, venturing out in the human world like that."

"Yeah," she whispered, hoping to hear their stories out there. Mavis seemed surprised by all this, but smiled to Edith, as she rubbed her 'cousin's' head, smirking, "Well, I hope I get the chance to know you better this week, Edith." But then she looked to Johnny, and asked, "And you are?"

"Oh, weel, dat's my doing," Dracula confessed, as he explained, "I wanted dis to be the special-est, most amazing-est party of your life, so… I brought someone to help me on dis."

Mavis raised an eyebrow, and asked incredulous, "_You_ needed help?"

"The Manic Control Freak," Bartok asked, also not believing this.

Darcula shrugged, "Weel, I know I'm good, but I felt it would be helpful on dis one, to make it even more special-est, if I brought someone who was more your age to help me plan out de party."

Mavis immediately lit up, as she sped to Jonathan, her face almost ten inches from his own, as she smiled, "You're my age?"

"Yeah," Jonathan smirked nervously, feeling a bit awkward for a girl to be this excited around him, much less be near him this close. But then, making sure all the laid out facts were straight, he decided to ask, "So, uh… seeing that it's your birthday…" He looked to Dracula, and asked, "When?"

"Dis Saturday, on the 28th," Dracula nodded.

Jonathan nodded as well, and turned back towards Mavis, as he asked, "… well, I just want to make sure… how old are you turning this year?"

"118," she answered, with a smile.

That info was enough to make Jonathan go bug-eyed at the stunning age, as he nearly shouted, "A HUNDRED AND…" But he was ribbed by Dracula before his shouted out. Clutching his stomach, and recovering from all the air being knocked out of his stomach, he managed out with a groan, "Wow, you don't' look a day over 18. Physically. Lookin' good."

"Thanks," Mavis smiled, taking the compliment in, and then looked to him and asked, "So, how old are you?"

"Oh! Um… I'm 119," Jonathan groaned.

Then Edith hopped on over, and replied, "And I'm 112!"

"Really?" Mavis smiled to both of them, as they nodded.

"Yes, see?" Dracula nodded to his daughter, "Everything's perfectly normal ere and now."

"SIR!" the room's suit of armor spoke up, nearly spooking Johnny, and surprising Edith, catching all five occupant's attention, as he armor announced, "We have an emergency down in…!"

"Not now!" Dracula shouted, as Edith and Johnny, no longer freaked out, walked over, as Dracula explained, "Can't you see we're in the meedle of someding normal ere?"

Now things were getting really weird, as Bartok looked to Dracula, and asked, "What? You're not gonna go fly off and deal with the situation? Whatever it is? You usually do that."

"Yeah, seriously, Dad," Mavis asked, crossing her arms and half-smirking, "There's a big emergency in your hotel, and you're not gonna investigate it?"

"I'll have Lucretia look out on it," Dracula mumbled.

"But you usually rush into stop a problem," Mavis argued, but then looked to Johnny and Edith, who somehow started a sissy fisticuff fight with the suit of armor, and pointed to them, "Is it because of them?"

Covering that up, Dracula shook his head, "No, no, Precious Bones. Eet's not because of dem."

"Good," Mavis concluded, "Then you can go help Lucretia solve the emergency, and I'll stay up here with them to keep them company until we get a room for them."

"NOOO! ANYTHNG BUT DAT," Dracula shouted, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders, and looking rather frightened by that notion.

Mavis got a bit startled by that outburst, "What?"

Realizing he freaked out, Dracula calmed himself down, as he explained, while leading her out the room door, "I mean, uh… weel, eet's just dat he has much to plan for de party. He needs time to plan, as well as looking after your cousin Edith. And weth de company-keeping, den he's not planning. Eet's eh, company-keeping." And opened the door to let her and Bartok out, "And den de plan… eet doesn't get planned."

"Mmm-hmmm," the shrunken head on the doorknob remarked sarcastically, "Good one, Drac."

"Shut up, you," Dracula snarled at the head.

Mavis shook her head, "Okay, okay. I get it, Dad." But then she slunked away, as she walked over to Johnny and Edith, who were still duking it out with the suit of armor. Currently the armor had Edith in a harmless chokehold, while Jonathan had the helmet on his head. She stiffened a giggle, as she walked up to Jonathan, and lifted the visor to see him face-to-face, "So, when you're not planning the party, maybe we can hang out."

Jonathan was a bit surprised by that, but then Edith, who seemed to sense a spark between the two, blurted out to Mavis, "He would love to hang out with you, Cuz."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Sounds great," Jonathan blurted out.

"Cool," Mavis smiled back to him.

"Yes, we'll all hang out, dat sounds good," Dracula butted in, scooting Mavis out the door.

But not before she gave one last wave to the two, "See you two later." But pulled back to wave to Johnny again, "See you later."

Jonathan could only smile in her direction, all goofy-grinning, as he waved back, "Y-Yeah. See ya."

"Yes, dey'll see you later, Sweet-Fangs," Dracula smiled to his daughter, and closed the door. He then looked back to the two humans, and glared aggravated, "Okay, you're not hanging out wit my daughter." And walked over to the wall, patting it over, "Because de two of you are leaving."

"But you said we could stay," Jonathan argued.

"Yeah, you said…" Edith shot in.

"I know wat I said, I also said dis place is a sanctuary for monsters… FROM YOUR KIND!" Dracula glared at the two. "So de sooner you two are out of ere, the safety of de hotel shall be restored."

"Okay, okay," Jonathan stepped in, trying to make sure his sister avoided a fight with the King of the Vampires. "But… we need our backpacks."

"Ugh! Again with de backpacks," Dracula groaned, and looked to the two, "Why are dey so important?"

"Well, one: they have all our stuff," Jonathan defended, "And two: they have our IDs and Passports. And those are essential for us to go anywhere. Unless you want us to stay here for the whole summer."

At that thought, Dracula sighed, defeated in this argument, as he defeatedly conceded, "Alright. As soon as I get you out of ere, I'll come back for your backpacks and bring dem to you. Den you can leave, alright?" And finally found a switch on the wall, pushing a stone, and causing the wall to open up, revealing a secret entrance.

Both Johnny and Edith were stunned and amazed at the secret passage, but the helmet spoke up, "But, Sir. The emergency…!"

Ignoring the helmet, Dracula looked to the two, and commanded, "Follow me." And stepped in, as Edith followed after him.

Jonathan tossed the helmet aside, and followed after, as the wall closed up again. The suit of armor scooped up his head, and grumbled, "Boy, that kid smelled."

* * *

**Down in the Hotel Catacombs**

Deep under the hotel, lay a darkened castle maze of stairwells, tunnels, and nameless passageways. The place was dark and dreary, with only the torches dimly lighting the tunnels, halls, and stairways. From all the cobwebs and spiders all around, the place had yet been even used or traveled in. Except now, as Dracula sped walked down the stairwell, with Edith eagerly following after him, with Jonathan following suit.

As they traveled down, Jonathan asked, "So where the heck are we going?"

"We're just going down a series of secret tunnels, so my daughter doesn't see you," Dracula replied, sounding rather annoyed.

But Edith ran up next to him, and as curious as she was, asked, "So how was Mavis born? Did you swoop down in the night to some orphanage, hand-picked her out and turned her? Or was she born in a slimey egg sack?"

Dracula looked to Edith, as if she had lost her mind, and asked truthfully, "Is dat how you were born?"

Edith looked to him like he had lost his mind, and replied, "No, I was born in my mom's tummy…"

"Yes, weel, dat's how my daughter was born," Dracula dryly replied, "Een my wife's tummy. Okay?"

Edith shrugged, as Jonathan ran up to them both. Now that he was close, he too had questions to ask, "Well, seeing as how we're asking questions, there some things I'd like to know."

"Like wat," Dracula asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well, the whole garlic thing," Johnny asked, "Is it true it's some kind of repellant on you?"

Dracula nodded, but shrugged, "Yes, but eet's more like an allergin for vampires. We can't stand de smell of it, and eef we did eat some, it would be like guzzling bleach down your troat." He then motioned on his throat, "Dat and eet swells my throat up."

"Okay, sunlight. Do vampires instantly combust when they get exposed to it?"

"No, but eet does burn us, causing much harm eef we're exposed to it. Dat's when we're vulnerable," Dracula shrugged, "Sure we heal from it, but dat doesn't mean we can't get hurt by eet."

Jonathan took that in thought for later, and asked, "Okay, water. Does it drain your power if you're exposed to it?"

Dracula looked at the boy like he had lost his mind, "Where do you get dis nonsense? Look, contrary to de belief, vampires are not weakened by water."

They then came to a Main Room, with dozens of tunnel entrances all around them. As Dracula looked around to see which was the best way, Edith then asked, "Okay, so what about the whole steak through the heart?"

"Yeah, weel, who wouldn't dat kill?" Dracula bluntly shot out, and found a tunnel, to which the Harker siblings followed after him.

Unfortunately the trip wasn't the most successful in finding a way out of the Hotel. The first corridor led to a dead end, with Dracula discovering it face first. The second was a secret doorway activated by a torch holder once it was pulled down. Unfortunately, it led them to a room in which two microscopic flea monsters were having their honeymoon. As they circled around, Edith commented, "You really don't know where we're going, do you?"

"Look, I don't use dese tunnels often," Dracula defended, as they tried another tunnel, "Dey were built in case humans ever invaded the hotel."

"So, we're like the first humans to be here," Jonathan thought aloud, and smiled, "That's actually kind of cool."

So far, the trip didn't do much good, as they got further lost. They tried a downstairs stairway, only to have Edith nearly fall down a pit, had Jonathan not save her in the nick of time. Even one stairwell had both Jonathan and Dracula walk upward, while Edith was walking on the ceiling. A second secret doorway seemed to the way out… until the ran into a bathing female skeleton who shrieked at the peeping toms, as her husband came in to beat them up. Luckily, they escaped out of that sticky situation.

Crouch/running down another corridor, Jonathan sighed, "Just admit it: you don't know where you're going."

Edith just smirked as she commented, "Oh man, this is soo awesome!"

Dracula just groaned, "Okay, you really need to stop. I'm trying to concentrate."

After a while, they had reached another torch holder, as they stopped to it. Jonathan, after not taking any breaks, as well as near-scare exhaustion, leaned onto the wall, as Dracula pulled the lever, "Okay, third time's de…"

CLICK!

Suddenly, a trap door opened up below Johnny's feet, sending him falling and yelling down a pit, as Edith was too distracted, just as Dracula was gaping at what they looked at as the door opened.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Jonathan had fallen deep down in the Catacombs, until he crashed into a pile of garbage. He now laid in a heap of trash, half-conscious, as his vision started to clear up. But it was still hard to make out what was going on. For instance, his right foot was hanging up in the air, and the shoelaces on his shoe were being undone… by an invisible force. Just as his vision was clearing up, so was his hearing, as he heard a boy singing.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Dis is my handle, this is my spout_," the voice spoke out, as it finished, "_When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Just tip me over and pour me out. _Aaaahahahaha…"

Finally, Jonathan's eyesight and hearing became clear, as he was now aware of the situation, and shouted, "HEY!"

Suddenly appearing out of thin air, Billy appeared, jumping back startled, and meekly waved, "Uh, hi there." But the boy was hardly recovering fast enough, giving Billy enough time to finish what he was doing. "Hey, um, if I seem to be getting smaller," Billy advised, as he reached for John's shoe, "It's because… I'M LEAVING!" And yanked John's shoe off, as he bolted, disappearing and shouted, "Feet! Don't fail me now!"

"Hey, stop!" Jonathan finally got to his feet, stumbling, "You got my shoe!" He then bolted right after Billy. If it had been hard, Jonathan would have been able to catch up. Luckily for him, Billy might have gone invisible, but he couldn't make the shoe he stole go invisible with him.

Jonathan stopped for a moment, as he took notice of a can of oil, and grabbed it, tossing it right at Billy. The canister broke open, covering the invisible boy in half of the contents, making him half visible. He slid and slipped, crashing into the wall, as he fell on his butt in a heap. The shoe was tosse din the air, as Jonathan got his shoe in the air. Billy saw this as he still remained invisible, but his face made visible by the goo, as he looked defeated, and groaned, "Happy now?"

"Not until I get my shoe on, you mugger!" Jonathan glared at him.

Billy shakingly got back to his feet, as he defended, "I am not a mugger! I happen to beeee…" but slipped again, as he grabbed the wall for support, and sighed in defeat, "… a scrounger. I didn't know you were still alive on the other end of that shoe."

Once Jonathan got his shoe back on, he took notice of the boy continuously slipping like crazy. Taking pity on him, he walked over to help out, "Here, let me help you."

"No, no! I can handle this myself," Billy stated as he steadied himself on his feet. "I have my pride, you know." And then shakingly took a few steps… until he slipped and slid dwon the hallway, screaming, "DARNIIIIIIIIITTT!"

Going on the situation, Jonathan chased after him, hoping to catch up to him. The poor boy of the Invisible Man continued to slide down the hallway, until he crashed head first into Moto's feet. The mummy boy looked down, and said unenthusiastically, "Hmm, I guess finding you was easier than expected. Looks like we could stop you from getting into trouble." He then looked behind him and shouted, "FOUND HIM!"

The others soon caught up, as Moto helped Billy up, just as Will snickered, "You always know how to make an entrance."

Gil snickered, "You also know how to look your best."

Billy huffed, as he shot out, "Oh, shaddup you… why I'd… I'd smack you if my hands weren't covered in oil."

"Hey! You alright?" Johnny finally caught up, and stopped as he realized he was among more monsters… as well as the same wolf boy who tried to pick a fight with him. He nervously smiled at them, as he waved, "Uh… hi?"

"That's him! That's the guy," Billy pointed out, pointing towards to the others, and not Johnny considering Moto pointed him in the wrong direction, "I would know that face! I know that face, and I know that shoe!" But he stopped himself, as he grumbled, looking to Moto, "Could you turn me to the right direction?" Moto did so, as Billy continued, "That's the perp! He slimed me! You want another piece of me, Chum-Bucket?"

The guys all surrounded the new guy, as Frankie walked up, "Okay, I know Billy's not much of a friend of us, but if you think you can…" But stopped herself as she got a good look of him, and commented to Jonathan, "Hey. You're actually kinda cute."

Jonathan was a bit taken by that, being hit on by a monster. But Will just sighed, "Frankie. Will you behave yourself?"

Ghoulie then moaned, "Huuuagh."

Gil nodded, "Yeah, let's go find our folks before something else happens." He then looked to Johnny, "Oh, you can tag along as well." And they all proceeded to go, leaving Frankie and Johnny last to catch up.

As Frankie caught up, Billy, who was still being carried by Moto, commented, "WE've told you a hundred times, Frankie Stein." And made a hand puppet, as he stated, "Don't talk to Strange Monsters." And nodded to his hand, "Thank you, Manuel."

Ghoulie moaned, "Ngwaaa."

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, we talk to you. You're as strange as they come."

But then Billy jerked for a moment, and moaned, "Ugh!"

Moto stopped, as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Billy rubbed the back of his neck, as he stated, "It's my neck! I think I must've bruised it or something."

Will groaned, "Oh, great. Now we gotta go to the Witchdoctor's Office."

Feeling a bit out of place and deciding to help out, Jonathan stepped up, and spoke up, "Well, um… Moto, is it? If you could, just set him down." And looked to Billy, "I might be able to help him with his neck."

* * *

**Later On**

They were sitting in one of the hallways, with Billy sitting on a crate, with Johnny looking at his neck from behind. Jonathan was careful as to not hurt the poor boy, as he examined it. It didn't seem bruised or broken, but just a bit out of whack, so it didn't seem to be much of a problem. But Jonathan pointed out, "Sheesh. When was the last time you went to a chiropractor?"

Not knowing what a chiropractor was, anyone at all, Billy mumbled something to him, "I can't really answer that with girls present."

Ghoulie huffed, "Gauggh!" Which to those who knew zombie-nese, translated as something like 'Can it, Billy'.

The Invisible Boy huffed, as he explained, "Over there, the zombie girl, Ghoulie Yelper, she may have a GPA of 4.2, but she like to think she's in charge."

"A genius Zombie, eh?" Jonathan asked, sounding rather impressed, but stopped as he looked up to Moto, and asked, "Hey, um, Big Guy. Could you step away for a moment? You're blocking some light."

"Uh, word of advice, that's Moto," Will poked. "Don't ever get him mad."

That notion made Jonathan gulp, as he wearily asked, "Why? What happens when he gets mad?"

Will shrugged, "Don't know. We've never seen him get angry. Ever."

Shrugging on that, Jonathan examined the neck, as he pointed to an area, and asked, "Okay, Billy. Is this it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just think…I might've hurt it when…", but was interrupted as Jonathan stood up, and grabbed his head. And with a few careful quick jerks, the disguised human cracked/adjusted the invisible boy's neck. After a few sore seconds, Billy felt his neck get better, and looked amazed at Johnny, "Wow, I…I feel better. How'd you learn how to do that?"

Jonathan shrugged as he sat back down, "An Arapaho medicine man."

Gil said out, "Gesunhtite?"

Will shook his head as he said, "Arapahos are Native Americans, Gil."

Moto seemed impressed, as he asked, "Okay, Wolfie. When did you start parlaying Native American?"

"Werewolves are Native American monsters," Will smirked proudly, exposing his wolf canines, "It's in our blood."

Frankie was a little amazed by Jonathan's knowledge, and asked, "You were taught by Native Americans?"

Jonathan nodded to that as he pointed out, "Camped with a few on them when I visited the American West a year ago." He even went on, "Afterwards, I studied abroad in China on acupuncture with some Shaolin Monks in Hong Kong, when I visited there."

Frankie was more interested as she asked, "Really?"

Johnny nodded as he finished, "Yep, I got a Medallion of Spiritual Enlightenment from the Shaolin Temple…",and then pulled out an Indian necklace with a few Indian tokens, "And a bearskin from old Iron Cloud." Then Johnny finished, as he shrugged, "The healing methods help out whenever Edith or…" But then he paled as he went bug-eyed, "EDITH!"

"Edith?" they all asked.

"My sister," he explained, looking rather frantic, as he looked around. "I just remembered, we got separated in the catacombs. I don't even know where she is right now! Much less even know if she's safe!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Needing Fresh Perspectives; Making the Deadly Deal**

* * *

**Also, there are voice actors for Edith, as well as future characters/villains to be added on soon.**

**Voice Actor:**

**Edith Mina Harker: Miranda Cosgrove**

**Tabitha Eline: Megan Fox**

**Yuri the Yeti: Bryan Cranston**


	7. Needing a Fresh Perspective

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Needing Fresh Perspectives; Liven Things Up**

* * *

**Back in the Catacombs**

**Not Far**

Down in a hall of the Catacombs, the teen monsters, along with Johnny, were making tracks to find their way out. After Johnny realized that he had been separated from Edith, and remembering where they were, he was nearly in a panicked stated. However, Frankie, who seemed to be in charge of the group, calmed him, and reassured him that they would help him find her.

As they were traversing the tunnels, Billy brought up, "We haven't been properly introduced." He pointed to himself, as he introduced, "I'm Billy Griffin, son of Mr. Griffin, the Invisible Man. And don't ask me how I can make myself visible to everyone. It's like those Angel Clams that glow… I just do." He pointed to Frankie, "This is Frankie Stein. Frankenstein's teen-aged daughter."

John's worry for his sister dissipated, as he looked in surprised, "Frankenstein's daughter?" He looked at her carefully, and half-smirked, "They really went all out."

Frankie stiffened a blush, and shrugged, "Thanks. They had to go through a lot of seventeen-year-olds just to make the proportions symmetrical and perfect for me when they made me."

Billy then pointed to Will, "Mr. Hairball there's William T. Wolfman, Wayne and Wanda's First Born out of a litter of…" He stopped for a moment, thinking on the number. And not planning to get touchy on the subject with a boy who could shred his liver out, Billy shrugged and answered, "Um… many."

Will waved, "S'up?"

"S'up," Johnny waved back.

Billy then pointed behind him, pointing to Gil, "That's Gil, adopted son of the Gillman."

Gil waved, "How's it hangin?"

Johnny nodded, "Hangin' steady, dude."

"Moto's the nephew three-times mummified to the Mummy," Billy pointed to the 7 ½ foot mummy boy, "And like his uncle, he's a real party monster." He then pointed to Ghoulie, "And she's Ghoulie Yelper, or resident nerdy…"

"Nraagh," Ghoulie retorted, sounding rather offended.

Billy sighed, as he corrected, "… resident genius of the Undead."

"Jonathan," Johnny introduced, "Or Johnny by my friends and family."

"Oh! Hey, everyone! Johnny's here! The Johnster! Hey, John," Billy pulled out, sounding like a snobbish British rich guy, and asked in the same tone, "So, riddle me this: why did I meet you among the garbage?"

Jonathan seemed a bit embarrassed about all that, and confessed, "Um, well while me and my sis were looking for… our room, I uh… stumbled on one of the trap doors."

The kids had a chuckle or two on that, as Moto reassured him with a pat on the shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. I got lost my first time here too." He reminisced on what happened, "One time, when I was trying to find the roof, I fell down this secret passage leading to the cafeteria. My bandage got caught on a loose nail, undoing my bottom half." He looked mortified, but regained his coolness, "I had to walk to the lunch line on my hands. But afterwards, things turned out well."

Johnny had to chuckle but stiffened it, "Sorry to hear that."

Frankie then stopped as she signaled everyone to do so, as she pointed to a torch holder, and looked to Johnny, "Do you think it might be this one?"

Jonathan looked around, seeing if anything looked familiar. But considering that most of the catacombs looked like this, he shrugged, "I think so, it all looks the same."

Frankie then pulled the holder, activating the door, as they all looked in to see what they walked into. There, in a laboratory-styled bar, Frank, Wayne, and Murray were currently doing a brawl against three zombies. The zombies appeared to be of different times of the Victorian Eras, dressed much like gentleman, but had the appearance of composers among them. Even Will's little brothers and sister were running around, as their dad gnawed on the wild-haired zombie. Murray was currently sitting on a composer zombie in a blue outfit, while Frank was smashing down another one with a chair. The whole scene didn't seem to make any sense, even to the teens.

But things made apparently explainable, as Johnny saw Edith, standing on the bar table, and shouted to Frankenstein, "The Table! Give him the Table!" And with that shouted, Frank released the zombie, and grabbed a nearby table, smashing it down on the Zombie's head.

Jonathan groaned, as he slapped his face in annoyance, "Oy, Edith."

"That's your sister?" Will asked, looking to Jonathan for an answer.

Johnny nodded, as he still went with his cover story, "I'm adopted."

"Your sis's an animal," Will half-smirked with his compliment.

The teens just stood there, until Dracula finally appeared, and shouted, "Enough! Enough! ENOUUUUUGH!" The brawling stopped, as the opposing parties, even Edith, turned to look to Dracula, as he reasoned with them all, "Now! Dat ees all done! Let us have a beet of decorum…"

But then suddenly, Edith hopped out of nowhere, and slammed a chair behind one of the zombies, as Frank took this as an indication to continue fighting, as he shouted, "FIIIIIIGHT!" And they continued to fight again.

Dracula shouted frantically, "No, no, no! NO, STOP EET! STOP DE VIOLENCE! CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?!"

Dracula groaned, but was suddenly pulled into the fight, as one of the zombies grabbed his cape and pulled him in. The fight was going crazy now, even for the teens to watch their folks duking it out like this. But Edith was elated to watching this whole fight go on, now that Dracula got mixed into it, and was now a raging fight cloud going on. But all that changed, as a black bat with dark brown eyes flew in, and transformed into a black mist, and into Lucretia. She stood there, with her hip tilted and her hands on her hips, looking at disapproval at the fight.

Edith seemed stunned, looking at the vampire mistress that stood almost ten feet from her. She smiled at her, sensing the powerful aura at the female vampire at just first glance. Lucretia didn't pay attention, much less even notice, the little twelve-year-old blonde 'vampire' girl at all to see the admiration she was receiving. She did however, take notice that three of her friends, as well as Dracula, getting into a major fight, and stepped into the cloud with little or no problem. Suddenly, the fight stopped and the cloud dissipated… with Lucretia holding Wayne, Murray, Frank, and even Dracula by the ears, as she pulled them into position whimpering and silently crying out 'Ow'.

As soon as she separated Dracula from the three, the Count rubbed his sore earlobe, and glared at her, "I had everyding under control, Lucretia."

She gave him a wryly eye, "Really? Because I seem to remember seeing you fighting uncontrollably against Zombie Mozart and Murray."

Dracula shook it off, "Ah, eet was a heat of de moment thing." But immediately he got down to business and looked to his friends, "Now wat ees going on ere?"

Wayne answered, while still gnawing his zombie, "We were trying to practice for Mavis' party this Saturday, but these bozos wouldn't stop hogging the stage."

Dracula shook his head, as he ordered, "Okay, just stop it and let go of Zombie Mozart, Bach, and Beethoven." The trio of mosnters did as they were told, and tossed/released/spat out the zombified composers. As they got up, Dracula looked to the Zombie Beethoven, and asked, "Did you or de others get a chance to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?"

Zombie Beethoven shook his head, as he replied using the tone of his 5th Symphony, "Eh, Eh, Eh, EEEEEEEEEEH."

"Hey, what's going on?" Frankie asked, as she and the other teenagers walked up, but minus Johnny, making sure to stay out of sight.

"Ah, it's nothing much, Sparkplug," Frank reassured his little girl, and looked to Dracula, "Look, Drac. We were hoping we could at least play something for Mavis. Y'know, like in the old days."

Lucretia seemed to perk up on that, as she smiled to Dracula, "That doesn't sound so bad. You should sing along with them, Vla… " But recovered herself as she corrected, "… er, Count."

Ignoring her mishap, Dracula mournfully looked away, as he denied, "Ah, no. Come on, everybody. You know, I haven't sung in public since… Martha…"

"Well, yeah, we know that, Drac," Frank insisted, "But, we just thought that Mavis would love it…"

"I SAID NO! RAAAAAAAAARWWW!" Dracula roared, freaking everyone out to stop talking and go bug-eyed, until he reverted back to normal, "Now leave it at that!" He sighed as he smiled, things going back to control, "Okay, now let's get dings ready." He looked to the zombies, "Okay, fellas, you can get back to work now on de…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, there, Drac," Edith finally stepped in, catching not only Drac's, but everyone else's attention. She looked to Dracula disapproved, and asked, "You're seriously gonna let these guys perform at Mavis' party? What are you trying to do, bore her to death before she hits 119?" She looked to the zombies, as she apologized and explained, "Sorry, guys. You're great and all; I've listened to every symphony you ever played on CD at my school…" the zombified composers moaned with smiles on their faces, "But this is a teen girl's party; they don't listen to classical. They usually want to have something else in their party, like a Techno Rave or a DJ." The zombie composers sighed sadly, feeling they were no longer needed.

But all the monsters, minus Dracula, looked confused by this little vampire appearing from out of nowhere. Ghoulie moaned as she looked puzzled at her, "Gaaagh?"

"Yeah, good question, Ghoulie," Frankie cocked and eyebrow, and looked to her uncle Dracula, "Uncle Drac, who is she?"

Dracula thought about it as he looked around, eye-wise, and spotted Lucretia, as he brought Edith up, smiling, "She's my niece…" And then pointed her to Lucretia, as he finished, "… and Lucretia's daughter."

"What?!" Lucretia and Edith shot out in unison.

"Wait, Lucretia? You have a daughter?" Murray asked aloud, cocking an eyebrow.

Lucretia was about to object the notion, but noticed a pleading look on Dracula's face, almost as if he was begging her to play along. And then looked to the girl, as she innocently gave her kitty pout eyes, almost like Mavis giving her the 'Batty Pout'. So, she smiled innocently and pulled the girl into a mother/daughter hug, "Y-Yes, of course. She's been…"

"Abroad," Dracula filled in the blanks, using the cover story that Edith had made earlier, "She's been in… Gravity Falls? At a boarding school. Studying… human behavior and deir cultures."

Edith pulled away for a moment, and smiled to everyone, and then to Lucretia, "But when I heard my cus Mavis was turning 118, I called my step-bro, Johnny, to up and bring me here to partay!" She then hugged Lucretia tightly around the waist, and nuzzled up to her, "And I also came to see my mommy."

Lucretia returned the hug for everyone to see, just as Murray commented, "Aww, isn't that adorable?"

"I just can't believe you never told us you had a daughter, Aunt Lucretia," Frankie stated, and asked, "Why don't you talk about her much?"

Lucretia was about to come up with an answer, until Edith looked to Frank, and smiled, as she pulled away, asking randomly, "Whoa! _The_ Frankenstein! Hey, is it true you're seven feet tall, and made from several guys of the same height? Are you bulletproof? Why are you so freakishly afraid of fire? Can you pull your body parts off and control them like on remote control or something? Hey, can you shoot lightning bolts out of your fingertips?"

The other monsters looked a bit taken back and surprised at her hyperactive attitude, as Gil half-smirked, "I can see why she doesn't." He then leaned over to Moto and whispered, "The girl's on a permanent sugar binge."

Jonathan groaned as he peeked from where he hid, seeing her sister going all monster-nerd/fan, "Ugh, E…"

But then suddenly, Mavis, upside-down, popped up in front of him, as she smiled, "Hey!" Johnny jumped back, a bit startled by her appearance, as she flipped back down, going right-side up, and smirked inquiring, "I thought you were party-planning?"

"Oh, well your dad wanted to show us to our rooms, but we got lost along the way," he replied nervously, and looked to her, changing the subject, "You know, after all this confusion started, I never got your name."

"My name's Mavis," she smiled.

Jonathan lit up at hearing her name, and smiled back, "Mavis? That's a really pretty name."

She smiled deeper, as she shied away, hiding a small blush, "Thanks. My mom picked it out." She then motioned to Bartok on her shoulder, "And this is my official familiar, Bartok."

The little bat eyed the human, as he asked, "So, I hear you've been to the Human World, eh?"

'A talking Bat? Shouldn't expect much,' Jonathan thought, as he nodded, "Yeah, I do a little traveling."

"Yeah, I used to be in some lab before witches adopted me. Some big deal on a shampoo/conditioner project," he shrugged, as he went on his little life story, "'Course back then, I was dark grey when the experiments started." He then chuckled as he rubbed his claw through his hair, "Still… it cleared up my dandruff problem."

The two teens had to chuckle at that, with Johnny feeling a bit better about the situation he was in, until Mavis asked, "You know, I never really got your name."

"Oh! Um, well…" Johnny thought for a moment, trying to piece the whole thing together. But then it clicked, as he leaned on the wall, calm and casual, "Well, it's pretty obvious. I'm Frankenstein."

Mavis giggled as she shook her head, "No, you're not. Frankenstein's my uncle."

Johnny blinked at that, and asked, "Frankenstein's your uncle?"

She nodded, as she pointed to her Uncle Frank, "He's also Frankie's father. He's the guy hugging Zombie Mozart." The three looked behind them, and saw Frank, giving him a pretty painful headlock, and getting more painful by the second.

Bartok gulped, "That's a hug?"

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty obvious I'm not Frankenstein," Jonathan confessed, as he tried to think of another identity. And then it clicked as he nodded to Mavis, "I'm his cousin. Johnny-Stein."

Mavis cocked an eyebrow at that, and asked, "Johnny-Stein?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Yeah, I know it doesn't really sound all that scary to humans. But you can't help with what they call you, right?"

Mavis nodded to that, as she half-smirked, but then a small spider appeared behind Jonathan, startling him, as it spoke, "Hey, Mavis."

Jonathan stumbled into the bar, as he tripped over, and crashed into a table. The scene caused the others, including Edith, Lucretia, and Dracula, to turn and see the recovering Jonathan slowly sit up straight. But Frank stomped forward, nearly shaking the ground, almost coming into five feet close to the unsuspecting boy. But Dracula rushed in between the two, shielding a startled Johnny, as Frank pointed to him, asking, "Who… is that?"

Jonathan gulped, as he asked in a whisper to Dracula, "Whoa. Are these monsters gonna kill me and my sister?"

"Not as long as dey dink you two are monsters," Dracula answered back.

"Oh, that's a relief…" Jonathan sighed, but then looked shocked and appalled by that answer, as he whispered, "What? That's kinda racist."

"We'll talk about it later. Just play along," Dracula advised, as he stood up.

But then Johnny stomped forward, acting the way he saw Frankenstein act in the movies, groaning and moaning out, "NGRAAAW! MWAAAYGH! FIRE! BAD! GAAARRAGG!"

As he stomped around, both Frank and Frankie looked at the poor confused boy, as Frank pointed to him, and asked, "I-Is he making fun of me?"

Johnny stopped in his tracks, and reverted back to normal, as he answered, "Ah, no! Sorry about that. I just… I thought I saw a lit match…"

"A lit match!" Frankie shouted out, becoming frightened at the mention of fire, "Oh, my ghoul! Where!?"

Frank freaked out, as he held onto his daughter, "Stay close, Frankie!"

"No! no, I said I _thought_ I saw… a lit match," Johnny explained, as the two Steins calmed down, "Didn't mean to start a Freak out."

Frank sighed, as he and Frankie calmed, and he asked, "Oh, that's a relief. So um, who the heck are you?"

But then Mavis popped up behind Johnny, and answered, "He's your cousin. Johnny Stein."

Frankie looked amazed at this, and to her father, "I didn't know you had a cousin, Dad."

Frank seemed confused by all this, as he shook his head, "What? I don't… have a cousin."

But Dracula rushed in, as he explained, "Of course you do, Frank. He's your cousin, six times removed."

Johnny nodded, as he pointed to his right arm, "From your right arm's side."

Frank cocked an eyebrow, as he brought his right arm up, and asked it, "You have a cousin?"

"Frank, if your right arm could talk, eet would tell you dat de original owner of your right arm had a cousin," Dracula explained.

"Who married a woman," Johnny added in.

"Who was…" Dracula added, making a neck slicing sound, to indicate that the woman was killed.

And Edith popped up, shouting excited, "For strangling a pig!"

Both Dracula and Johnny looked to her and asked in unison silently, "What?"

"I HAVE PIG-STRANGLING BLOOD IN MY ARM?" Frank shouted, all freaked out. But then calmed down, as he half-smirked, "That's kinda cool." He then walked up to Johnny, and grabbed his hand in a powerful shake, "Well, nice seein' ya, Cuz." And shook him pretty hard to be thrown up and down.

Johnny wobbled a bit from the shakedown, as he replied, "Nice meeting you too."

Mavis had to smile and giggle at the scene… which caught Frankie's eyes as she smirked at seeing her causing happy like that. "Well, isn't this a surprise. MRAOW!" a feline voice spoke out, catching everyone's attention.

The voice came from atop the mad-scientist looking bar, as they saw a figure leaning all cat-like on it. It was a werecat girl of seventeen, by the looks of it, with a slim and slender figure, sort of a cheerleader figure, but a monster like everyone else. She had orange fur with a crème underbelly, as well as dark brown claw stripes on her right thigh, forearms, and right calve, as well as four on her face; two scar stripes under her green cat eyes. She had sharp black claws on her pawed hands, and exposed feet, and sported and 'emo' styled orange and yellow streaked hairdo, with her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She wore a red turtleneck one piece suit with diagonal black and white stripes. She had this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining. She sported mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and thumb, while the one on the left sported silver studs and a black hole. She had a golden belt with a silver buckle and a Skullette mark imprinted loosely secured around her waist. She wore three piercings on her left ear, and had black leather strapped around her feet, but allowed her toes free access.

Will looked up in disgust, as he groaned, "Tabitha Eline. I was hoping Drac didn't invite you here."

"She wasn't supposed to be ere at all," Dracula snarled, as the girl did an impressive backflip downward, and landed on all fours, "Weren't you kicked out last time? Shouldn't you be… in de pound or someding?"

"Oh, I quit when I heard Mavis was throwin' a sweet 118 birthday this year," Tabitha smirked, and dryly smirked at Mavis, who seemed to be scowling at the werecat. But she ignored it, as she looked to Johnny, "Interesting…"

Mavis immediately got in between the two, and sneered, "You know, there are several reasons you didn't get invited, Tabby. First there was that demonic porcupine in the Boy's Restroom…"

"Had nothing to do with that one," Tabitha innocently examined her claws, while Billy gulped unnoticed.

"You put blue paint in my shower," Billy glared, even though his face couldn't be seen. "Every time I went invisible, "

Tabitha shrugged, "Turnabouts fairplay with you, Billy. As I recall, you pranked me by smuggling cursed Egyptian fleas in my bed. I was itching like crazy, I couldn't keep my clothing on."

Boht Billy and Moto both laughed at that, as Moto nodded, "Okay, two things on that: One, I helped. And Two, that prank was the only one everyone in the hotel approved him on."

The Werecat huffed, as she crossed her arms, and looked to Johnny, "Well, enough of that personal history, what's your story?"

"Yeah, Johnny," Griffin suddenly appeared, startling both Johnny and Edith. Once they were calmed donw, and Edith more amazed than startled, Griffin apologized and asked, "Oh, sorry about that. I really gotta clear my throat. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Ahh…" Jonathan started, regaining the real cover story, "Party… planner?"

"Ah, yes," Dracula nodded, as he brought both Edith and Jonathan together, as he explained, "I have brought my niece, Edith, and recruited her step-brother, Johnny, to help me plan for Mavis' party."

That just earned confused looks on all their faces, as Murray asked, "Wait a minute. You. Asked somebody to help. You?"

"You needed help?" Frankie asked, deeply confused.

Will looked like he was gonna have an embolism, as he clutched his head, "Is it possible to use those words in a single sentence?"

"Captain Control Freak?" Wayne asked, also credulous of this turn of events.

Dracula sighed, as he nodded, "Eet's Count. And yes, I thought that bringing in a Mavis-Contemporary would help wit dis Saturday's party."

Edith nodded, "Yeah!"

"Definitely," Jonathan added, "He needed a fresher perspective." But then felt Dracula glaring at him, but he added, "I mean, it is his daughter's 118th Birthday. Why wouldn't he need someone to make it even more special for her?"

They all looked to each other, buying it definitely, as Frankie asked, "So, what do you have in mind for the party?"

Jonathan shrugged, "Well, I just got here, so I really don't know what I'm working with." He then looked to everyone, and asked, "Do any of you have any suggestions?" everyone, even Tabitha, remained quiet at that moment, all aware if they spoke up, Dracula would shoot it down. "Nobody?" Jonathan shrugged, still hoping for an answer.

"Uncle Frank suggested about a band," Edith hopped on the opportunity.

Dracula glared at her, even though she acted innocent, but Johnny asked, "A Band?"

Wayne nodded, as he explained, "Well, Johnny, it's like this." He pointed to a scowling Dracula, and then to the zombie composers, "Mr. Tight-Coffin over here, was gonna let these para-lameos play for Mavis' party." The zombie composers moaned in depression at that lame comment.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at them, and then looked to Dracula like he was playing a joke, as he chuckled, "Heheh! And they say the Dead have no sense of humor." His awkward chuckle disappeared, as he noticed no one was laughing, and looked to Dracula in disbelief, "Are you serious? You're gonna let a couple of stuffy Victorian composers play music at a teenage girl's party? Are you crazy?"

Dracula threw his hands in the air, as he shot back, "Wat eez wrong wit dem?!"

"Look, it might have worked out five centuries ago, but this is the 21st Century," Jonathan explained, ignoring the angry outburst of the Count, "Teens and Young Adults these days like to listen to amped up music. Like rock n' roll, Techno, or even a classical DJ of sorts."

"Finally, somebody gets it," Will howled out.

Then Frank and the other three looked to Johnny innocently, as Frankenstein himself threw in their suggestion, "Well, then we'd like to volunteer to play for the party to liven things up a bit."

Both Johnny and Edith lit up at that, as the boy asked, "You guys play in a band?" They nodded modestly, and Johnny nearly shouted with a smile, "Well then, let's check you guys out!"

* * *

**A Few Seconds Later**

Everyone was standing in front of the stage now, as Frank and the others were playing their song for the party tonight. Frank was on lead guitar, while Murray was the second guitar. Wayne the Wolfman was on the piano, and finally Griffin was playing the drums. They started to play their song, and additionally it sounded rather good. But it was a slow song, and sounded like it was a tune played in college and more of a hobby thing than professional.

"_Girl_," Frank started out, "_I Can't Believe it's your big niiight._"

"_Seems like only Yesterday, you was eatin' Mosquitoes,_" Murray joined in.

And then Wayne and Griffin sang together, "_But now you're eating Frogs and Mice.._"

"_Scarfin' 'em down like Duritos,_" they all sang together, "_Tell me, Where did the Time Go?_"

All in all, it sounded rather good, much better than some stuffy opera classic. All the others, joined with Wanda and Eunice, all stood together as they listened to the band playing. Even the teens, monster and human, were a bit at awe at this. Though it didn't seem to liven up the place. But Edith smirked as she looked to her brother, "They're pretty good." But then looked puzzled as she noticed her brother shaking his head lightly.

Even Mavis caught this, as she silently asked, "Johnny?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! Stop a minute," Johnny finally stopped, getting everyone's attention. "That was a good tune," he criticized, "It rhymed, it's catchy… but it's pretty old-school."

"Yes, Johnny, dank you," Dracula agreed, as did Zombies Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven.

"It's cute, but it's not exactly what's needed for the party," Johnny added.

Dracula nodded, "Now, at last, we have someone who agrees wit me."

"You gotta tempo it up a bit," Johnny finally smiled out, "Pump up the Amp!"

"Yeah… Wat?" Dracula asked, deeply confused, as were the zombie composers.

"Yeah, rock it up," Edith hopped up, and looked to her borther, "Johnny, you got a play something. Give'em a feel for it!"

The other kids lit up at that, as Moto popped up, and asked, "You play in a band?"

"Lead guitarist in his high school band, the Megawatts," Edith smirked.

Jonathan then looked a bit bashful, as he explained, "Well, I used to play in the band… until graduation and everyone else went their own ways, disbanding the Megawatts." But he shook his head, as he denied, "Besides, I haven't played in a whole year. I might sound bad."

"Aw, come on, man," Gil popped up, smirking excitedly, "You've already been found out! Let's hear a jam or two!"

"Gaaawg!" Ghoulie exclaimed, with a smile of her own.

"No, I can't," Jonahtan insisted.

But then, he turned and saw Mavis, giving him a pleading smile, as she asked, "Would you… play something for me?"

Jonathan seemed a bit stunned by the smile, as well as a request from her. From such a thing, he had a hard time to say no, as he gave in with a sigh, "Okay, I'll play something." He then walked up the stage, and graciously took Murray's guitar, who handed it to him, and sighed. Then suddenly, he shouted with a smirk, "Wolfman! Give me a jam! And try to keep up! TWO, THREE FOUR!" And suddenly, he rocked up a storm, which lit up the room, as well as the occupants, as they suddenly got energized, as he sung out,

_Vampire girl with the sharpened fangs, looking real pretty with raven black bangs,_

Mavis seemed to blush at that, as she shied a glance, brushing away her left bang.

_"Lil' Princess's gonna be a queen, Legal Bat Girl's turnin; 118!_" And he did a guitar solo, as he shouted, "WHAT'S SHE TURNIN'?"

"118!" everyone shouted.

"TELL ME WHAT'S SHE TURNIN'," johnny shouted an encore.

"118!"

"I can't hear you!" Johnny encouraged.

"118!"

"Okay, I heard you now. YEAH, STAGE DIVE!" He shouted, hading the guitar back to the Mummy, ran to the edge of the stage, hopped out… and landed face first into the floor.

The music stopped, as Ediht knelt down to her brother, as she smiled, "Johnny! You still got it!"

He slowly got up, groaning with a smile on his face, "Really? That's awesome."

Suddenly, Mavis popped up, as she smiled brightly at him, competley excited, "I was so totally blown away at that."

"Really?" Jonathan seemed to smile at that, as well as an embarrassing blush escaped from his cheeks at the girl vampire's compliment to him.

Then Frank stomped forward, as he helped the boy up, nearly howling, "I think my cousin's gonna make this… THE. BEST. PARTY! EVEER!"

Then suddnely, everyone was swarming the boy and girl, anxiously being asked questions and favors for the party. But all that stopped, as Dracula flew up, and shouted, "OKAY, ENOUGH!" Once everyone was quiet, he sighed and talked normally, "Don't' forget: we still have our own schedule."

"Okay, Dad," Mavis whined out, but smiled to Johnny, as she touched his shoulder, "Johnny. You and Edith are planning to spend the whole week on all the activities with us. Right?"

"Oh, well…" Jonathan stammered, unsure as to how to answer that, as he felt Dracula glaring at him.

"You bet we are," Edith smiled.

"Alright," Billy cried out, as he wrapped his arm around John's neck, "Me and the boys can do some bonding during the week. We'll stay up late, swap some monster manly stories. And in the morning… I'm making hotcakes."

"Ooh, I'm just sparking at the bolts here," Frankie exclaimed to Mavis with great excitement.

Tabitha smirked at the boy from afar, complimenting to an impressed Ghoulie, "Gotta admit, he'd be the Cat's Me-Wow at this little shindig."

Jonathan shrugged, "Well, I suppose we could…" And looked up to Dracula, "If' that's okay with the Count."

Dracula glared at the boy even more, but stopped as he looked to everyone. They all pleaded to him to let the boy join them on the festivities. Even Mavis was giving him the Batty Pout, joined up with Edith giving him the Kitty Cat pout. He then turned to Lucretia, who seemed a bit silently angered, but notioned him to say Yes.

Finally, after conceding in defeat, Dracula sighed, and gave a fake smile, "Of course dey can."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Making Deadly Deals and Friends; Games and Stories**

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, here's a little Dracula Wiki for you:**

Jonathan Harker is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of Bram Stoker's 1897 Gothic horror novel _Dracula_. His journey to Transylvania and encounter with Count Dracula and the Brides of Dracula at Castle Dracula constitutes the dramatic opening scenes in the novel and most of the film adaptations.

Harker is a recently admitted solicitor from England, who is deputed by his employer, Mr. Peter Hawkins, of Exeter, to act as an estate agent for a foreign client named Count Dracula who wishes to move to England. Harker discovers in Carfax Abbey, near Purfleet, Essex, a dwelling which suits the client's requirements and travels to Transylvania by train in order to consult with him about it.

At Bistritz Harker takes a coach to the Borgo Pass where at midnight another coach drawn by four black horses, waits to take him to Castle Dracula high in the Carpathian Mountains. At the castle Harker is greeted by the mysterious and ominous Count Dracula and finalizes the property transaction. Soon, however Harker realizes he has been made a prisoner by his host who is revealed as a vampire. Harker also has a dangerous encounter with the three seductive Brides of Dracula, whose designs on him are only thwarted by the intervention of the Count.

Later, he manages to escape, finding refuge at a convent. He has a mental breakdown upon arriving at the convent because of his encounters with Dracula; his fiancée, Mina Murray, comes to nurse him back to health with the nuns' help and marries him there. He returns home to England and later sees Dracula in London. After learning Dracula killed Lucy, he joins Van Helsing, Seward, Holmwood, and Morris. His clerical skills prove very useful for collecting information and for tracking down Dracula's London lairs by means of paperwork. He vows to destroy Dracula and, if he could, to send "his soul forever and ever to burning to hell[..]!" even if it be at the cost of own soul. When confronted with Mina's curse, however, he is unsure how to react; Mina asks the others in the group to kill her if the need comes. While Harker says he would, in the privacy of his journal says that if it is necessary, that he would become a vampire himself out of his love for her. However, Harker manages to avoid that because along with Van Helsing and the others he manages to destroy Dracula. At the book's climax, he prises open Dracula's coffin mere moments before sunset and slashes open Dracula's throat with a kukri knife while Quincey Morris stabs him in the heart with a Bowie knife.

In a note following the end of the novel, it is revealed that seven years have passed. He and Mina have a son whom they have named after all four members of the part, but call Quincey, after Quincey Morris. Noting Quincey Harker's birthday is the day Quincey Morris died fighting Dracula, Mina likes to think that some of Morris spirit is in their son. Jonathan Harker eventually visits Dracula's castle along with his wife and son and their surviving friends to reminisce. He returns home with his wife and son and is told by Van Helsing that one day his son will learn the whole story.

A few of the adaptions have Harker succumbing to vampirism (either from Dracula or the brides) and having to be killed.

And that's the Tale of Harker in the Dracula story.


	8. Making Deadly Deals pt1

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Making Deadly Deals and Friends; Games and Stories pt.1**

* * *

**Later On**

**Dracula's Office**

Dracula stormed in, fuming as his scowl couldn't get any more scowlier, as he shouted, "Of course dey cannot!" As he walked in, he was followed by Jonathan and Edith, who were actually calm about the situation. The Count stopped, as he looked to the two, clenching his claws, as he nearly rambled in their faces, "I can't believe dey want to have you two stay around and party plan! Dat was my ding! Dis eez my daughter's birthday, and nobody else's! I planned de whole thing out; I don't need de help from de likes of you!"

Edith just huffed, as she leaned on his desk, sarcastically asking, "So… are we done with the little temper tantrum, Count Diaper Baby?"

Dracula just glared at the girl, until he finally went ballistic, and roared in her face, "ROOOWARWW! GRAAAAWGG!"

Jonathan nearly jumped back, but rushed over to his sister's side, getting her back. However, Edith was just bug eyed, as she shook her face, and commented, "Whoa. Guess you're four-year-old ranting isn't over yet." Dracula just looked confused by this girl being unfazed by his scare, as she went on, "But let me just point out, that despite you being nearly five hundred years or so, you need a tic tak, or at least gargle. Because your breath stinks!"

But before the Count could ask about the girl's questionable bravery, Lucretia stormed in, slamming the door behind her, and looked to the three occupants terrified. "Humans? In the hotel?" she asked aloud. In truth, after Dracula had gotten the two 'guests' away from everyone, Lucretia cornered the trio, and asked what was going on, and how she had a daughter she never gave birth. It wasn't until when they were on their way to the office, Dracula explained everything. And right now, Lucretia was on full-meltdown mode, as she stormed towards Dracula, and interrogated, "How on earth did these two even find the hotel? I thought you said no human could ever find this place?"

"Not now, Lucretia," Dracula rubbed his head in aching migraines. "I'm trying to get my thoughts together…"

"I'll sever your thoughts from your head, if you don't figure out a way to get them out of here," Lucretia shot out, frightening Dracula in the process. She turned to the humans, as she demanded, "You have to leave now. No human has ever seen or entered this hotel, and…"

"And if someone should see us, no monster would ever come again," Jonathan repeated Dracula's words, as he nodded. "Yeah, I know. Dracula mentioned that when he hid us in the storage closet." He then reasoned as best he could, "But so far, no one's noticed any hints or facts that we even are human. And we are trying to find a way outta here." But he sighed in defeat, as he shook his head, "But so far, the whole place is loaded with people who'd see us for sure. And Drac doesn't even know the emergency exit." That last part got Dracula a bit but silently miffed.

Lucretia sighed in annoyance, and stated the obvious, "Well, we can't simply keep you hidden…"

"Wait! You could," Edith jumped up, getting excited about an idea popping into her head, as she smiled, "We could stay here for the whole week." Everyone in the room went bug eyed on that, and were about to shout out in objection, but she stopped them as she explained, "No, wait. Hear me out: we can blend in with the crowd for the whole week, keeping our promise to party plan for Mavis' big B-Day. And once that's over, we'll skedaddle out of here when the party's over and no one's awake to even notice we're gone."

Jonathan nodded at that, agreeing with his sister, "That might actually work. We stick to the schedule, attend the party, and by the next day, we take off at dawn, leaving no trace or evidence, and no one's the wiser."

Dracula shot a look at the two, nearly going bonkers at how insane the idea was, "What?! Are you two crazy?! Dat idea is…"

"Rather reasonable," Lucretia shrugged, earning a shocked look on Dracula's face, as she explained, "So far these two haven't caused any problems, and they're not exactly on the verge of destroying the hotel."

"But what eef they lied about being de only ones who know dis hotel?" Dracula panicked. "Wat eef dey slip up?"

Jonathan brought his hands up in defense, as he assured, "Don't fret, Count. If there's one thing me and my sister know better than just living: is how to keep a secret."

"And wat about freaking out?" Dracula interrogated, as he looked to both Edith and Johnny, as he asked, "You're in a hotel full of monsters; I sincerely doubt you'll last long enough until you scream at de horrors before you!"

Edith raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What horrors?"

Dracula smacked his face, as he shouted, pointing to himself, "Look, Leetle Girl! What am I!?"

Edith scanned the vampire for a moment, and shrugged, "Um… really pale?"

"NO! I AM A VAMPIRE! A creature dat sucks de blood of the living! A monster hated strongly by humans," He shouted in complete annoyance, until he sighed and asked dryly, "Doesn't dat scare de two of you to run for de hills?"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, and shrugged, "Well, at first it did, but after seeing and learning about you… not so much anymore."

And Edith just smiled brightly as she looked to both Dracula and Lucretia, and shook her head, "Nope."

Lucretia and Dracula were a bit surprised by that, as the female vampire asked, "Really?"

"Really, really. Man, I like you guys," Edith answered truthfully, and shot out her hand, "So what say you, Count D? do we have a deal, ol' friend?"

The Count just huffed, rebuffing the notion, "We are not friends."

But Edith insisted, as did John once he stuck out his hand, as she continued, "C'mon, Drac. You sun of a billy dean. Let's shake on it. Chumbo. Drac, my man. My main man." The Count still didn't budge an inch, refusing to accept the deal. "Hey," Edith huffed, as she grabbed her arm, helping it to stay up as she complained, "You may be immortal and tireless, but I'm still human, okay? My arm's getting tired here; do we have a deal or not?"

Dracula still refused the offer, until Jonathan stepped up, and insisted, "Look, we'll keep very low and do our best to stay off the radar. I promise; me and my sister will respect the sanctity that is this hotel and its occupants."

Dracula continued to huff, but when Lucretia listened to the siblings' promise to keep quiet, she could sense the honesty in their words. As well as just by looking at them, and judging their interactions with the others, they had no malice reflected to anyone. She then crossed her arms, and surprising the two, smiled, "You can stay."

Dracula nearly shouted with bulging eyes, "WAAAAT?!"

"Aha! I knew you were gonna say that," Edith started, as she explained, "Look, I know you have a lot to fear from us because we're always the ones attacking you guys. But that's only because humans are always afraid what we don't understand. But believe it or not, we understand…"

"Edith," Jonathan stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, as he explained, "She said we can stay."

Edith looked surprised by that, and cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

He looked to her and asked, "Am I right?"

Dracula paled at his sister-in-law, and pleadingly asked, "Wat are you doing? Are you insane? Dese humans…"

"Might actually do some good for the party," Lucretia insisted, and sternly looked to him, "And how can you just say that I shooed my own 'daughter' from her cousin's party so suddenly? It would break Mavis' heart." She cocked an eyebrow at the count, "And besides… how can you turn away such a cute little girl? She reminds me of Martha at that age, actually."

The count raised an eyebrow at that statement, not believing that, as he objected, "But…" But then turned to see Edith giving him a big cat eye pout, almost as effective as Mavis' bat pout. Finally, he groaned out, "Alright! You had better keep dis secret safe!" and shook both their hands.

* * *

**Much Time Later**

**Room 221**

Lucretia had led the two new guests, now with their backpacks back in their possessions, as they settled down in their new room. John was sitting on the side of the bed, while his sister was living it large. And by living large, she was jumping up and down on the bed all excited on this turn of events. Jonathan, on the other hand, felt a bit relieved at not just surviving the experience he had gone through, but that he and his sister had a place to stay for the whole week. Even if it was a hotel full of legendary and famous monsters.

Edith stopped hopping on her bed, and crawled over to her brother's side, smiling, "Isn't this great, Johnny? We hit Monster-ama. BIG TIME!"

Whipping away the make-up, Johnny, now looking human, nodded, but sternly reminded her, "Yeah, it's way better than Universal here. But we have to keep our wits on us. The minute we slip up, we're dead."

"Ah, come on," Edith argued, "Just because they're monsters, doesn't mean they're gonna kill us the minute they find out who or what we are, right?"

"Yeah, but you've still got a job to do, 'Johnny-Stein'," Edith smirked, "You've gotta help Dracula plan out the party."

Jonathan sighed at that, nodding at that as he smirked, "Didn't think part of my summer was gonna be planning a birthday party for a vampire turning 118." He then looked serious for a moment, as he was deep in thought, speaking it out, "Man, I got a lot to do. I mean, I gotta look over the last 117 birthdays she had. It's gonna be a miracle to top off what she's had in the past."

She looked to her brother, and then smirked, mischievously, "Yeah… and who'd ever thought that you'd fall in love with a vampire. Especially the daughter of Dracula."

Jonathan dumbfoundedly nodded, but then looked shocked, as he asked, "What?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't deny it," Edith egged on, "You've got a major crush on Mavis."

Jonathan immediately went bug-eyed on that knowledge and went in complete denial, "What? No! c'mon, Edith, that's crazy! Crazy talk! You're… talkin' crazy-talk."

Edith shook her head, as she defended, "You can't deny that there was even a slight spark going on between you two. And the way you two act around each other…" Johnny scoffed the idea, but Edith poked at it further, "Oh, come on! You're always denying all other girls I introduce you to on this vacation trip, or the last two years now, and egging me on about finding your 'Zing'." She then got serious as she asked, "Isn't possible that here and now… you found it here?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and asked, "In Dracula's daughter?" He shook his head, as he denied more, "Just because we stared at each other that long doesn't mean a thing. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna lay awake all night thinking about her."

* * *

**At that Time**

**Room**

**Mavis' Room**

Mavis and the girls were having a little old fashioned slumber party at the moment. Mavis was dressed in a black spaghetti strap shirt that exposed her midriff and a pair of bellbottom sweatpants that exposed her ankles. Frankie was dressed in a black and white spaghetti strap shirt, with black sweatpants to boot. Ghoulie wore a white nightgown that ended at her knees. And surprisingly joining them, was Tabitha, who was lounging on the window sill like a cat usually would, and was wearing yellow and black workout underwear. For the girls, it was one of their better and fun-filled nights they could be together and be kids all over again.

"Oh. My. Ghoul. This is gonna be the best party ever," Frankie buzzed out, as she looked to the others, "What do you think, Ghoulie?"

"Ngaaw," Ghoulie smiled, raising a glass up for hip-hip hooray.

Mavis raised a glass, even to Tabby, as she smirked, "Well, guys. Here's to 118 years of friendships, friendly or enemy-friendly."

"So, Mavis," Frankie turned towards the Birthday Girl. "You really like Johnny, don't you?"

That question caught the vampire girl by surprise, as she coughed out her sip of Mode Red, and looked to her horrified in surprise, "What?!"

"Ah, come on," Tabitha argued, "I even saw how you looked at him. You think he's hot, don't ya?"

Mavis nearly blushed at that, shaking it off, as she denied it, "What? N-no!"

Ghoulie looked confused and asked, "Gwaaagh?"

"Well, I'm not saying he's hideous, I'm just saying he's…" she blabbed a bit, not certain as to what to say, but then stopped, as she asked, "Why am I telling you guys this?" she then shrugged it off, as she made a major excuse, "B-Besides, he's gonna be too busy planning with my dad on the party. Holy rabies, is he gonna try to top off something from the past 117 parties before this one."

Ghoulie shook her head as she pointed out, "Ngwaa."

Mavis dumbfoundedly nodded, but then looked shocked, as he asked, "What?! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't deny it," Tabitha purred on, "You've got a major crush on Johnny."

Mavis immediately went bug-eyed on that knowledge and went in complete denial, "What? No! c'mon, guys, that's crazy! Crazy talk! You're… talkin' crazy-talk."

Frankie shook her head, as she defended, "You can't deny that there was even a slight spark going on between you two. And the way you two acted around each other since then…" Mavis scoffed the idea, but her friend/cousin poked at it further, "Oh, come on! The first boy that's new around here, you've suddenly taken a bit interest in. I also noticed he was interested in you on a few moments of him sneaking a gaze or two at you." She then got serious as she asked, "And you don't think it's possible that here and now… you found your Zing here?"

Mavis raised an eyebrow, and asked, "In a Stein I just met?" She shook her head, as she denied more, "Just because we stared at each other that long doesn't mean a thing. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna lay awake all night thinking about him."

* * *

**Later that Night**

**In Both Rooms**

As the two teens who talked about each other in denial were in bed, they had done quite the opposite. Both Johnny and Mavis, were both wide awake, and looking up at the ceiling deep in thought. Both had a smile on their face as they looked up, thinking to themselves. What they didn't realize was that what they were thinking about… was each other. However, their thoughts were interrupted, as the sudden realization of what they thought of hit them.

Their faces went bug-eyed with surprise, and they slowly rose from their beds in a sitting position. A moment of silence passed for them both, until finally, they spoke out in silent but frightened tones of the obvious truth before tehm, "Oh, boy/Oh, no."

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****Making Deadly Deals and Friends; Games and Stories pt.2**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter's small, but lately I've been falling into rut. That, and I just learned my grandma died on the 8****th****/9****th**** of December, so I'm kind of in a big depression. **


	9. Making Deadly Deals pt2

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** Making Deadly Deals and Friends; Games and Stories pt.2**

* * *

**Later On**

**Main Lobby**

Seeing that he couldn't sleep, after realizing the truth about his feelings for Mavis, Jonathan decided to walk it off around the hotel. Back in disguise, Johnny wandered around the darkened hallways, slightly creeped out by the armored suits that stood at attention. He figured they'd come to life and follow after him; like that one did in the room. But so far, no such luck in that… or that they were just like everyone else and were fast asleep. But still, the place was a bit creepy, even when it wasn't full of monsters and acted more like a haunted house like on that Ghost Poacher show.

Not too far away, Mavis was flying around in bat form, as well as unable to sleep either. After she had realized the truth about the small crush she was developing on the new guy, she decided to walk… or otherwise fly, around the hotel, hoping to clear her head on the subject. But so far, nothing changed for her, for even all the flying around the hotel couldn't get her thoughts off the new boy that walked into the hotel. The girl that she had also learned that was her vampiric cousin also intrigued her; especially since she had been to the outside world. But still, the most intriguing one that had captured her eyes was the new Stein boy, Johnny. When she and the boy locked eyes with one another… well, she never forgot that feeling when their eyes met.

After the walk, Johnny finally settled down in the lobby, and sat in one of the lounge chairs. He looked around probably hoping to get a good idea for the birthday party, or at least try to make it look like he was planning it all out. Truth be told, it was actually the first time for anyone to say that he would make something the best ever. But with Dracula, knowing that he was slightly or mostly a control freak, he wouldn't really have much say in the planning.

Mavis flew around the corner and transformed behind it, keeping out of sight, once she spotted Johnny in the room. She backed herself into the corner, making sure she wasn't spotted. Why she was even hiding around the corner, she didn't really understand why she did it. There wasn't any reason to be scared of anyone, she was a Dracula, and they never ran from anything. Except for Van Helsing. But this boy… for some odd reason, her hands got a bit sweaty, she got a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach, and even more oddly, her heart raced with a mixture of fear and excitement.

She shook her head, and scrunched her face with determination, 'C'mon, Mavis Dracula, you can do this. You do it so many times around others. Just take the first steps, walk over there, and…'

"Whoa," Johnny stopped as he looked amazed above the fireplace. Mavis stopped her train of thought as she looked to where Johnny was looking at, and saw he was staring at her mural. Jonathan smirked at the painting, as he commented, "Gotta admit, Drac may be a bit cranky, but he's got good taste."

"Thanks," Mavis said, suddenly popping up next to him. Johnny, however, jumped out of his seat in surprise, earning a confused look on the vampire girl's face, as she half-smirked, "Are you okay?"

Seeing it was just Mavis, Johnny got back on to the seat, as Mavis sat on the armrest, as he sighed, "Nah, I'm okay. Just a little startled." The two sat there, a bit quiet towards one another. Until Johnny spoke up, asking, "Um, thanks for what?"

Mavis pointed to the painting, "On complimenting my artwork, of course."

Jonathan lit up for a moment, and asked amazed, "You painted this? Really?" he looked up at the painting again in amazement, "You're pretty good."

Mavis lit up as she bashfully smiled, "Thanks. My dad says I get this from my mom. She was the artist in the family."

Johnny seemed rather interested on that, as he pointed out, "Well, if your mom's been around as long as your dad, she must have learned from some pretty good teachers. Raphael, Leonardo da Vinci, maybe even Van Gogh."

"Da Vinci, Raphael, Van Gogh?" Mavis asked, arching an eyebrow at the sound of those names. "Are they artists?"

John nodded, "Yeah, pretty famous ones too. Most of their works are on displays in the Louvre in Paris."

Mavis seemed to lit up with that knowledge, as like before, she zoomed into his face, excited, as she smiled, "You've been to Paris?"

John seemed a bit surprised by that, but nodded, "Um, yeah. Pretty much. It's on our tour this summer; I and Edith were gonna go check that place out. This time not just for the Louvre, but also go bungee jumping on the Eiffel Tower." But then he saw Mavis seem a bit envious as she turned away. Curious, he asked, "Mavis?"

She jumped in surprise, as she smiled, almost in haste, and replied, "Oh, it's nothing! I was just… you know, curious." But then she looked concerned, and asked, "But… weren't you scared?" Jonathan looked confused at that, as she finished, "I mean, weren't you scared being around humans?"

John seemed surprised by that, and shook, "Nah, not really." But he cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "Why?"

"So you're not scared of what they could do to you," she asked, slightly worried that he ventured out into the outside world.

John just shrugged, "No, not really." But then asked, "But just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Mavis sighed, and curled herself up, as she transformed into a bat, curling herself up as she looked up to Johnny, "Tonight, I just went out into the first human village. Ever. In my life."

John, who already had guessed this was the girl he had saved, faked surprise, as he looked startled, "Really? Your first ever?" but then, that fake surprise dissipated, as it looked in concern, as she appeared troubled by it. He scooped her up, as they were now eye-level in her bat form, and asked, "You okay? You seem a little…"

"Johnny, it was horrible," Mavis cried out, looking rather frightened to the disguised human boy. "The humans attacked me, even when I told them I didn't mean them harm. And I was serious on that; I just wanted to walk around, explore the place. But it was just like my dad said, the Humans hate our kind." She brought her wings close up to her and buried her face in them, as she whimpered out, "They wanted to bite my toes off and everything."

"What?" Johnny looked shocked and confused at all that, "Bite your toes?"

"Even worse," Mavis looked up, as she flew out of his hands, transformed back, and walked towards the fireplace, "They even had garlic. On bread!"

"Seriously? They were waiting with garlic bread," Johnny asked, finding that a little hard to swallow. But he noticed that the vampire girl didn't seem to find it silly at all, much more she was silently terrified from her experience. In fact, just remembering it put her in a little bit of a shiver fest. He stood up, and walked toward her, who looked distraught at the fireplace, "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm teasing about the whole thing. If it's any consolation, I'm so sorry your first time was that bad."

Mavis sniffled and then in a flash, she hugged him surprising the boy. Ignoring the awkwardness, he returned it, as she nearly sobbed out, "It's okay. I've decided that I'll never leave the hotel ever again."

Johnny went wide eye on that, and pulled away from her as he held her by the shoulders, "Wait, what? After one scare?"

"W-well, it was pretty obvious my dad was right," Mavis shrugged, a little startled by Johnny-Stein's reaction. "I mean, it's the reason why the hotel was built. My dad…"

"Look, I'm not saying that your dad was right or wrong, but just because you had a bad first time doesn't mean you have to give up," Johnny defended, earning a confused look on Mavis's face. So he explained, "The first time's always a bit bumpy, that's life. But we can't let a scare just convince us to just lock ourselves up like that."

Mavis blinked at that, but asked, "B-But the humans…"

Jonathan shook his head as he insisted, "Hey, I've been around the humans long enough to know one thing: not all of them are bad people."

Mavis seemed a bit skeptical about that, but the certainty in his eyes seemed to register. Finally, she spoke up as she said, "Well… there were two…"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

The two stopped for a moment, as they looked to each other, blushing from embarrassment from the flatulent noise. But then they turned their attentions to another sound made… coming from one of the empty chairs. Then suddenly, Billy reappeared as he smirked, "I know that sound bad, but I was just… you know, doing musical armfarts." And then proceeded to do a trumpet solo with the same sounds, making the two looked a little relieved and annoyed. "Do you guys know how to do those?" he innocently asked them both, "It's kinda tough when you don't have sweaty armpits, but that's where the skill comes in. I'm pretty close, listen." He did about three different farts with his arms, each one sounding different from the last, as he smirked at the duo, "Hey, um, that last one didn't sound like an old man, did it?"

Jonathan shook his head with a smile, while Mavis pulled away, as she smirked, "Well, I'm going to bed. See you at breakfast, okay, Johnny?"

He nodded, "See ya in the morning, Mavis." The vampire girl waved away, and transformed into bat form as she flew away, leaving the two boys behind. Johnny turned towards Billy as he sighed, "That fart was a bit awkward."

Billy shrugged, as he confessed, "The tension between you two was so dramatic, I had to cancel that out." The two boys remained silent among one another, until Billy asked, "I take it before the little romance talk amongst the two of you, you were having a rough time to your thoughts?"

Johnny arched an eyebrow, as he asked, "How long, exactly, were you sitting in that chair?"

Billy twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the ceiling, in mock thought, and turned to face Johnny, answering, "I'd say around when she startled you in the chair." He then asked, "So?"

Johnny sighed, shrugging as he answered, "Rough would be mildly putting it. I didn't expect to be put in as party planner to a girl turning 118 this Saturday. I've got no idea as to what to do to liven things up for her; she's got 117 parties I've never even been to, and have no experience in even…" He sighed as he shook his head. "Ah, I shouldn't have drawn up such an argument," he shrugged, going back to looking at Mavis' portrait, as he sighed, "I mean, if your burden your problems with your friends, you'll have no friends at all."

Billy's face scrunched in annoyance as he cocked an eyebrow at Johnny, and ranted, "What are you, a fortune cookie?" He then smirked, as he replied, "That's what friends are…" but stopped as he looked to Jonathan confused, as if what he would say next sounded right to him, "You consider me a friend?"

Jonathan seemed a bit surprised by that question, and thought about it. It was true, he didn't really make a whole lot of friends in his life. And now, Billy, this invisible boy, was a friend as well; his only friend at the time from the beginning of all this. In fact, this monster boy may have been the very first one ever. He smiled at this, realizing it for the first time ever, "Yeah. I mean, a really weird one, but a friend, sure. But what else would you be?"

Billy shrugged as he replied, "Well, I dunno. A pest, a plague, an embarrassment, a bad influence, a way to rebel against your parents, a desperate cry for help, etc." he sighed as he pointed out, "Frankly, the list is endless."

"I'll just stick with friend," Johnny nervously chuckled with a sweat drop.

Billy smirked at that declaration, and that in the fact he had at least one friend, and nudged him, "Ah, don't sweat on it so much. You'll think of something for her. And besides, even though you had a discouraging day today…" he then playfully nudged him again, as he smirked, "There's another one comin' tomorrow!" he then pointed to the door, "You know, the last guy I went all chummy with ran out that door, you know?"

Johnny arched an eyebrow at that, as he chuckled, and turned towards Billy, "Hey, Billy." Billy arched an eyebrow at him, and the fake Stein performed his own arm farts.

Billy smirked at that, and joined in, "Yeah, Baby! Let'er rip!"

The two continued their arm fart duet, unaware that Mavis was hiding behind a corner. She had heard the two talk, and even when Johnny said that Billy was his friend. In truth, Billy may had been a prankster, but it was only because he just wanted the attention, and that he was invisible at times. So it was understanding why he pulled the pranks so much. The only reason the others treated him like an outcast wasn't solely to be mean, just give him a hard time. But it touched her knowing that Johnny befriended him all the same.

The battle was heard out from all over the hotel, but only to those who were slightly still awake. That was made evident, as Will shouted, "What are you guys, thirty years old? This is how a real monster does it." And did his own arm fart.

Moto called out, "You call that an arm fart? This is how you do it." And did one of his own.

Gil called out, "Please, this is how you do it." And Gil did a wet one.

Frankie called out, "Why are you guys so gross? Besides… this is how you do it." And Frankie did her own arm fart.

"Ghaaawaaaa!" Ghoulie called out, and arm farted as well.

"All of you guys are so gross," Tabby replied. "This is how you really do it." And gave an arm fart of her own.

But then, Frank called out, "Hey, kids. Get a load of this."

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

The huge eruption woke up the entire hotel, even setting off a few alarms in the process. Everyone who was still wide awake was grossed out beyond recognition. "Daaad!" Frankie called out to her father, "We were using our arms!"

"UGH! Somebody, light a match," Will cried out.

"Ah, sorry about that," Frank apologized.

One of the suits of armor near Frank's room sniffed around, and began to falter. "Sir! Please!" the suit begged out, as it started to waver, and fell to its knees, as it wheezed out finally, "See a doctor!" and collapsed on the floor, fainting from the smell, as it also wheezed out, "Why am I fainting?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Mess Hall**

All the guests were down in the mess hall of the hotel. It was as lively as the first day everyone arrived at the hotel, with everyone in line to get their breakfast. A zombie chef and two gargoyle butlers were serving them all at the Serving Line. Which the line had a wide variety of foods to choose from. Despite the fact they were all monster based in appearance, and looked more like foods made in a morgue, mortuary, garbage heap, or a combination of the three. Chef Quasimodo was greeting everyone to breakfast, even to Johnny and Edith, who were in disguise and walking about among everyone. And watching those two was none other than Dracula, who glared at them with sharp eyes, squinting at them both. Uncertain of their intentions as well as knowing that their arrival would spell certain doom for the hotel.

"Haven't you spied on those two long enough, Count," Lucretia popped up, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Count seemed a bit startled by the surprise, but returned his gaze to the two disguised humans. Lucretia shook her head, and replied, "I think it's fairly evident that they don't mean any harm. They just want to spend the week here in peace."

Dracula sneered even more as he grumbled, "Humans want peace, eh? Dey don't even want co-exeestance, and den dese two pop up and claim dey want to stay for de week." A dark background appeared behind him, as he sneered more at Jonathan and Edith, who now sat at a table, with what appeared to be rice and maggots, along with a few egg whites and bottles of hot sauce. "I'm on to dem. Dey say dey came here by demselves… but dey… AAGH! OW! OW! OW!" Before Dracula could finish that sentence, Lucretia pulled him harshly by his ear, snapping him back to reality, as he whimpered, "Okay, okay, Lucretia! Enough!" she let go, as she crossed his arms, and he hissed at her, "Wat eez wrong wit you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you," Lucretia scowled the count, "You honestly think that two wandering teens, who are the descendants that sold you Carfax Abbey and later led Van Helsing to your castle, would find this place just to slay you?"

Dracula shook his head, "No not me." And then frantically pointed out, "Dey wouldn't stop wit me! Dey'd slay everyone, eencluding my own daughter, whom of wheech is your neece as well! Not only dat, but dey'd ruin my hotel in de process!"

Lucretia scowled at the Count' unhinging paranoia, but then relaxed a bit as she eyed both Johnny and Edith. She then smirked as she looked to the Count, "Well, if your that worried for Mavis, you'll be happy to know she's in safe hands." And turned Dracula around to show him that Mavis was walking to a table… where Johnny and Mavis were at.

Dracula paled even more, as Lucretia just smirked, "She seems safe enough to me."

* * *

**At That Moment**

At the table, Mavis had seated herself right next to Jonathan, with the insistence of Edith, whom sat a little away from the two. At the moment, Jonathan was mixing together the rice and maggots, with egg whites and hot sauce. If the two were gonna stay there for a while as monsters, they would have to eat along with everyone else. But they had to get a little creative and sneaky on it. Luckily, Quasimodo had made breakfast rice, mixed with fried maggots, so it was an easy sitch for Johnny to make up an African dish out for him and his sister.

Mavis watched the mixture with awe, as Johnny explained, "This is just a little something me and E learned in Nairobi. It's sort of an African version of fried rice."

"If it had hot sauce and egg whites," Edith pointed out, as she taste-tested hers, and smiled in delight, "Which it is."

Mavis looked in amazement as she listened to the story, and asked, "They serve maggots in Africa?"

Jonathan shrugged at that, "Well, in some parts. We ended up in one of the less fortunate locations." But he smirked as he pointed out, "You wouldn't believe how many recipes they came up for preparing Scarabs or Locusts, much less maggots."

Mavis just seemed to smile at the stories, as she sighed, "I wish I had been there with you guys." She then saw her friends come by, and waved them over, "Hey, guys. Over here." The others came over and sat down to join the trio, as Mavis pointed out, "Johnny and Edith were telling me about when they visited Africa."

"Oh, really?" Moto lit up by that news as he nudged Johnny, "You guys should've stopped over in Egypt by the Sphinx. We'd have given you the time of your afterlives."

"Why'd they want to go to a statue that would have you blow your nose off," Billy joked, earning a little silence from everyone. Billy pointed out, "Blow your nose. You know, cause the Sphinx doesn't… have a… nose." Billy slouched in his chair, as he sighed, "Yeah, that wasn't a good one."

Bailing his newfound friend out, Johnny broke the ice, "So… what do you guys have planned for the party?"

Aside from Mavis, everyone shrugged, Tabitha purred out, "This is what we're doing. Nothing."

Jonathan looked confused by this, as he asked nonchalantly, "Mavis is turning 118, and you guys are letting Dracula do all the work?"

"Yeah, that's kinda how Uncle Dracula likes to do it," Frankie pointed out, as she cut her moose nose omelet and took a bite, "He gets pretty edgy when someone interferes with his plans. Which is kind of surprising that he asked someone to help him out."

Jonathan shook his head as he pointed out, "Well, I just don't think friends should just sit on the sidelines and not do anything to help out with a party. I'm pretty sure if you asked Dracula to help out…"

"Johnny, have you even met my dad?" Mavis asked, uncertain that Johnny saw how much of a control freak her dad could be.

Will leaned in, and patted Johnny on the shoulder as he sighed, "Hey, Johnny-Stein, is it? You want my advice?"

John nodded, "Sure."

"Forget it," the werewolf boy pointed out, as he explained, "Never try to mess with the Count's plans, never get mauled by him. Those are the rules that my dad has lived by ever since the hotel started, and those are the rules that I'll live by."

It was Edith's turn to voice her opinion, as she asked, "Okay, okay. So what does Drac have for fun around here?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Livening Things Up; Pool Parties and Chicken Fights Galore**


	10. Liven Things Up pt1

**Hotel Transylvania**

**Chapter 10: Liven in Things Up; Pool Parties and Chicken Fights Galore pt.1**

**Later that Day**

**Library Lounge**

The first activity of the day was at the Library. The library was vast and huge, with comfortable couches and chairs, making reading a book vastly enjoyable. And the whole library was swamped over with bookshelves; every volume all over the globe. It was even adorned with marble busts of famous figures to give it a somewhat sense of decoration. Though the busts themselves were possessed, due to the eyes somewhat shifting around. All in all, it was a very quiet place to start off the party week.

To a five-hundred year old vampire, of course.

At that moment, an elderly gremlin woman was currently turning a cage of small skulls, roughly around the size of ping pong balls. She was sitting at a table with Bingo sheets, and a stamper. And boy, did she look excited, and by excited, dead bored was a better word for it. Once she stopped spinning the cage, she pulled out one of the small skulls, and brought it up to her bat-shaped ear.

And the skull whispered to her, "N-27"

The elderly gremlin spoke up on a microphone, as she marked it down on her Bingo card, ""N-27"

All the occupants were in the library as well, each playing the game as well. However, they all seemed bored out of their minds at this moment. Some of them looked like they were going to fall asleep, others looked like they were dead tired from the boredom of this game. Others… well, they were already dead, but they were still bored out of their minds. Even the teens seemed to be bored as well, in the most ridiculous image imaginable. Even Mavis was seemed to be bored as well, including Johnny, who was sitting next to her, and was about to fall off the chair.

Until she stamped her card, waking him up, "Huh? Wha? What's going on?"

Alerted to his startled awakening, Mavis woke up as well, and looked to him, "You okay?"

Waking up fully, Johnny groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nearly dozed off for a moment." He then looked around, and smirked, seeing something to brighten up a smile on his face.

Mavis seemed interested, and asked, "What is it?"

He nudged behind them, and took notice of a heart-warming scene. Behind them, Lucretia was playing along, with Edith sleeping at her side. Lucretia seemed a bit startled by the little girl's slumber on her. But as soon as Edith snuggled up beside her, the vampire woman seemed to smile warmly at her, bringing her arm around her, adding a little warmth to the girl's slumber.

Mavis smiled at that, "It's nice to see those two together. With Aunt Lucretia's work schedule, it's nice to know she and Edith have some mother/daughter bonding time."

Jonathan nodded, and thoughtlessly mumbled, "It's just nice to see Edith has a mother figure in her life." But then went bug eyed at what he said, as Mavis looked at him confused, as he tried to cover up, "Ah. That is…"

"Edith isn't my aunt's real daughter, is she?" Mavis interrogated.

Feeling in some way he could tell her the truth, and still keep a secret, he sighed, as he explained, "She's actually… adopted like me. Her real parents, my family as well, they were killed when she was a month old."

Mavis seemed shocked by that, as she asked, "Were they slain? By humans?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nah, they were actually well-liked people and devoted parents. It was actually a car crash in Canada. They were going skiing in the Canadian Alps, but along the way, a snowstorm blew in. And with all that white powder, it's hard to see, and the roads get slippery." Mavis seemed a bit taken by that, as Johnny went on, "Eventually a friend of our dad's, Whitey Duvall, looked after us. And then your Aunt Lucretia took Edith in; she instantly fell in love with the little girl." He motioned to his eyes, "Her big Sad Kitty Look; gets them every time."

Mavis had to chuckle at that last part, and looked to Edith and Lucretia, "Well, even so… those two look like my aunt really did give birth to her." Jonathan nodded, and she looked to him, smiling, "You know, I'm actually glad she did adopt Edith. Otherwise… I never would have met either of you."

"Either of us?" Johnny asked.

Mavis smiled, but hid a small blush on her face, as she looked to him, "Well, mostly you."

Jonathan had to smile at that, but turned his eyes away, as he smirked, "You know, I think the only one in this game who's actually having fun is your dad."

The two looked to the table next over, and had to smirk at seeing Dracula's enthusiasm at the peak, as he seemed to be the only one wide awake. Both Johnny and Mavis had to stiffen a chuckle from the scene.

"G-61," another skull whispered to the Gremlin woman.

"G-61," the Gremlin woman announced.

Eunice stamped her card, and then smirked, as she cried out, "BINGO! BINGO!" But then suddenly, a gremlin lady snatched it, and ate it in one monstrous gulp. Eunice frowned, as she snarked, "How dare you! Do you know when the Doctor made me?"

The Gremlin lady shrugged, "I didn't do that."

**Basketball Court Stadium**

The next activity wasn't the best after the tediously boring game of Bingo. It involved being in the Basketball stadium, which was a huge basketball court built indoors. Two teams of monsters were on the court at this moment, but it wasn't basketball they were playing. It was the most boring game of charades that anyone would have ever seen. Team one was being led by a human fly guy, who was currently waving his hands fluently like water, as a yeti and the human fly's son were guessing what he was doing.

"Circles?" the Manfly's son asked.

"The Fly?" the Yeti guessed.

"Hands?" Manfly's son guessed.

"Blech!" the Manfly threw up on his hands, and rubbed them together.

His son hopped down, and guessed excitedly, "Vomit!"

"The throw-up!" the yeti cried out.

The Manfly slumped his shoulders, as he corrected, rather dronely, "No. That wasn't a clue."

Team two wasn't doing any better for a challenge, for it was the Hydra… trying to guess what Griffin the Invisible Man was doing. Each head was guessing what the Invisible Man was trying to do. But when you're guessing what an invisible man was doing, with seeing only his glasses shaking and no sound, it proved that an invisible person was lousy for this game.

"Nothing."

"Emptiness?"

"Glasses?"

"Glasses shaking?"

"Glasses shaking sideways?"

"Through the Looking Glass!"

Finally, Griffin sighed in defeat, "Awwh! I stink at this."

Everyone else were sitting on the bleachers, half-dead tired, or just plain sleeping. In truth, there were only a few lively ones: Dracula, and the zombie servants shoveling around. Near to the breaking point in their boredom, Johnny and Edith were slumped together, as Mavis and Lucretia sighed from boredom as well. Even the others were doing their best to try and stay awake. Edith silently groaned to her brother, "Johnny… I think Dracula's trying to bore us to death. The legends were right about him: he's a silent killer."

"Tell me about it," Johnny groaned out, sighing deeply, "This party's deader than the zombies."

Edith sighed in deep boredom, and then lit up with a smile in her face, as an idea popped into her head. She jumped off the bleacher, and ran out of the room for a moment. Fifteen minutes later, she popped up next to Johnny, as she tapped his shoulder. He turned towards her direction, and he too lit up with a smirk on his face. In her hand, she held her scooter for him, as she wore a pair of black and blue roller blades.

"And we're just the duo to liven things up again," Edith smirked, as she took off, with Johnny following after her.

The two siblings zoomed out on the court floor, interrupting the two teams of their charade party. Edith performed a few good ballerina moves with her rollerblades, wowing the crowd forming around her and her brother. Johnny did a few skateboard moves on the scooter, as he would on his own board, earning a few good attentive stares to him and his sister. Murray and Moto smirked at the duo before them. Sensing their eagerness to try the scooter out, Johnny handed the scooter over to the Mummy duo, and each of them got a joyful trial run ride on it. Edith scooped up the wolfcup puppies, as they road atop of her, forming a pyramid of sorts. Ghoulie got her shot at the roller blades, clumsily gliding all around the floor, but laughing in joy. Even Mavis had a chuckle at the scene, watching all her friends having fun at this. But Dracula, on the other hand, seemed shocked, that such disorder was going on about.

The scooter slowly made its way to the Gremlin woman, as she gently grabbed it. And then suddenly in one gulp, ate Edith's scooter. The Gremlin lady shrugged innocently, "I didn't do that."

"Hey!" Edith protested, as she stomped towards the elderly gremlin woman, and frowned, "Gimmie back my scooter!"

The Gremlin lady calmly smiled, "Okay, but you're going to have to wait a while."

Edith went bug eyed on that, and backed away, "On second thought… you can keep it."

Dracula shot up, and bellowed out, "Aright, alright! EENOUGH!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, as Dracula smoothed himself out, "Okey-dokey, we've got at leest one hour before de Pool Party begins. So at dat time, you can all get ready or have de time to do… whatever eet eez you need done before de fun begins."

Everyone cheered on that, as they all ran out, with Gil shouting, "I'm not takin' my shirt off!"

"Nobody can see me without mine, if I want to," Billy shouted.

Before Mavis left, she went over to Johnny, smiling, "We'll save you a table, okay?"

"Eh, about dat," Dracula zoomed over, before Johnny could answer that question. "He and I have discussions on dis Saturday's Big Event."

Mavis sighed again, knowing full-well that her dad was trying to keep them apart for some odd reason. "Okay, Dad. I get it," Mavis moaned, but lit up as she looked to Johnny, "So… I'll see you at the pool, later?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, definitely. You, you can catch us there."

Mavis nodded with a smile, "Okay, see you there." And sped off to get ready for the pool party.

Johnny just stood there, dumbfounded and waving back until he stopped, smiling. Edith walked over as she smirked, nudging her brother, "Seems to me like you two are hitting off pretty good. Might not need me to meddle so much this summer."

"What?" Johnny denied, as he scoffed, "Oh, come on. Mavis, she's… she's a good, good friend. She just likes to hear my stories."

"And she seems to fancy you, stories or no," Edith insisted, and pulled him towards the door, "C'mon! We gotta get ready for the pool party."

"Oh no, you don't," Dracula pulled the two to him, as he sneered, "For de next two hours, I'm going to make sure you two don't get spotted in de pool party."

The two looked to each other, as Edith asked, "So… what are we gonna do during that time?"

**Dracula's Office**

Dracula's idea to keep the two humans occupied… and away from his daughter. The best idea he could think was to spend time with the humans and make sure they stay put. Even if it meant having to spend the pool party time alone in there with them. Strangely enough, Lucretia and the maids all joined up with them, insisting that she'd help ensure that the two would stay in place. The two were wary about the maids being with them, but Lucretia informed the Harker siblings that she told Nellie, Nero, and Nera the truth, making them swear not to harm/threaten/kill them at all. But at this moment, Edith wished that they would kill them, because for the past forty-seven minutes, they were playing Scrabble, and it was still Lucretia's turn.

She sat at her spot, still pondering for the past forty minutes on her turn. Everyone else was bored to tears. Even Dracula was getting impatient, as he tapped his fingers on his folded arms, and tapped his shoe to the ground impatiently. He sighed, as he rolled his eyes, and looked to Lucretia, "Lucretia, can you please just finish your turn now?"

She waved him off, "Oh, hush, Count. You're the one who wanted us to play Scrabble. Deal with it."

"But you have such an extensive vocabulary," Dracula pointed out, out ot the point of whining out. He just sighed, "Just finish your turn already."

Lucretia lit up for a moment, and took a piece to place on the board. She was about to place it on the board, but then frowned, shaking her head in disapproval of her move. "No, that wouldn't work…"

"ARIGHT!" Dracula finally lost it, as he stomped out of the room, "Look, I'm going down to see how de guests are doing. Lucretia! Keep an eye on our party planner and his seester." And slammed the door, leaving the five alone in the office.

Nellie walked over, and opened the door just a crack, to peek out. And looked to Lucretia, as she let a small smile out on her calm face, "Coast's clear."

Lucretia turned towards the kids, and smiled, "I knew I could break him."

Edith smirked, and complimented, "Hey… you psyched him out, that's pretty cool of you."

Lucretia nodded, "Thank you. Now you two get going."

"Huh?" Johnny asked, with his eyebrow cocked.

Nera insisted, "To the Pool Party. Lady Mavis'll be expecting you."

"Oh, right," Johnny clicked, and ran out of the room, leaving the girls to themselves, but stopped as he smirked at the vampire woman, "You rock, Lucretia." He then winked at the maids, "You guys rock, too."

"Have fun," Nera waved happily.

"Don't swim on a full stomach," Nellie droned out.

"If you break Mavis' heart… I'LL BREAK YOUR WHOLE BODY APART!" Nero roared out.

Johnny just nodded to their encouraging, and rather thretmantic, words and ran out the room. But Edith turned towards Lucretia, and smirked, "Well, let's get ready too."

Lucretia blinked at that statement in confusion, and asked, "What?"

**Next Chapter: Liven in Things Up; Pool Parties and Chicken Fights Galore pt.2**


	11. Liven Things Up pt2

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Liven in Things Up; Pool Parties and Chicken Fights Galore pt.2**

* * *

**Pool**

Everyone was at the pool outside the back of the castle. The pool itself was beautiful with tiki lamps burning, the green water lighting up with the pool lights, and the full moon outside was to die for. All the monsters were enjoying about their time around the pool, well calmly enjoying it. Apparently nobody was swimming with joy or playing water games that would usually be going on around a pool. Well, except for in the pool, were a few monsters doing a few water aerobics, with the Human Fly Man as the pool fitness instructor.

"And pull up, and twist, and bend, and twist, and push," the fly man instructed, and those in the pool followed as well. However, one of his moments happened again, as he barfed in his hands and rubbed them together. The others saw this, and attempted to do the same, gagging, hacking, and sticking a finger down their throats to try and barf. But the Manfly stopped them, dronely, "No. don't copy that."

As the pool picnic party was commencing, Johnny walked out to scan around the place for the others. For his disguise, he made sure to paint his exposed body, but also went a little detailed, as he had drawn stitch marks on his right bicep, an angled stitch scar going across his chest from right shoulder to left lower rib. His bathing suit was a pair of yellow and green trimmed shorts, and he had on his pendant and Hawaiian necklace. But, instead of jumping into the pool, he ran behind the lifeguard's tower, and hid, keeping an eye out for one individual: Dracula. He knew that if Drac had spotted him or his sister out, it'd be all Hell to pay with that psycho dad.

He was too paranoid around his search, that he failed to notice a figure appear from behind him… and pounce on him. "Johnny!" Mavis, the person who had pounced, smiled as she yanked him from behind. However, she didn't get a response from him, as she blinked, "Johnny?" she looked at his face... and realized he was suffocating. She pulled back fast, as he gasped for air, as she apologized, "I am so sorry."

Johnny coughed out loud, and wheezed out, "You trying to kill me? Double dead?"

Mavis looked to him innocently as she pouted, "Hey, it's not my fault you spaced out like that?" Johnny finally regained his breathing properly and was about to scold her on nearly choking him. But then he stopped as he noticed the swimwear she had on. It was a one piece bathing suit, with the back exposed, and a collar strap with no shoulders. All in all, she seemed rather breathtaking. She took notice of this, as she dipped her hip to the side, leaning on it, and cocked an eyebrow as she asked, "See something you like?"

John snapped out of his as he shook his head, "Ah, no! um, it's nothing like that. I mean… um…" All that earned from her was a giggle or two from her, as she smiled at him. After hearing that, he returned the smile to her as well.

"Hey, what's going on around here?" Bartok suddenly appeared on Mavis' head, as he pointed to a table, "Everybody's waitin' for ya both to show up."

"Oh, yeah," she smiled as she pulled Johnny over to the table, "C'mon, Johnny."

Pulling him to the table, both Johnny and Mavis sat down to a small picnic with her friends. They were all in their swim gear along with a few trays of food for their lunch. Billy still wore his cap on, but had a pair of blue and black swim trunks on. Will had a pair of black and orange striped swim trunks on as well. Moto wore an Egyptian tunic cloth around his waist, it was colored more golden and yellow than his previous tunic. Gil… well, he still wore his swim gear as always. Frankie was wearing a monokini, comprising a blue halter top, featuring a pattern of green thunderclouds, and a blue bottom attached to the top through a blue belly flap and a grey nut-shaped ring. Over it, she wore a waist wrap matching her halter top. Ghoulie was wearing a jumpsuit style swimsuit, which was black around the chest and tied back with two red ribbons around her neck; the rest was red and adorned with blue skulls and white polka dots, and accentuated with a white and blue belt. Over it, she wore a red fishnet jacket, and had red sunglasses. Tabitha appeared to wear a black risqué swimsuit with the back exposed, as well as exposing her tail, along with a black and orange-striped armband on her right arm, as well as a thigh band on her left thigh.

As soon as they were seated, Billy head locked Johnny on the spot, and whispered, "So… how's it feel to get hit on by the daughter of Dracula? And in that hot ensemble she's got?"

Making sure that she didn't hear that, Jonathan whispered, "Shssh! Don't say that aloud, Billy. I haven't seen him around the place, but I know that Drac's out there."

"Gaaagh," Ghoulie smiled out to Johnny, catching both attention of the boys.

"Yeah, good question, Ghoulie," Frankie nodded, and looked to her 'cousin', "Johnny. You gotta tell us about your travels."

Jonathan seemed a bit taken by that request, but then smiled as he began.

But at the moment, Jonathan was right about one thing: Dracula was out there. Standing in the center, watching as vigilant like a chickenhawk, Dracula stared down at Jonathan. For some odd reason, since the boy and his sister showed up, his own daughter seemed attracted to him like a vampire bat going after a small cut on a cow's leg. It just irked that the boy was a bit more popular than him; he had always been the one to bring the fun around to the hotel. And now, this boy and the little twelve-year-old twerp had shown up, and stole his thunder. And worse. Mavis seemed to cling to him like crazy, always following him like a kitten.

"Bonjour, Miseur Dracula," Quasimodo slunked over, smirking, "May I make you an omlette?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Dracula quickly shoed away.

"Hey, Uncle Drac," a small voice called out, getting Dracula's attention. He turned around and saw Edith, who wore a red one piece bathing suit, and smirked, "Whatcha doin?"

Dracula frowned at seeing the human girl, as he whispered, "Wat are you doing ere? Didn't I warn you not to come down here?"

"Yeah," Edith nodded, but then pointed out, "But then Johnny and I figured if we had a chaperone, like say Lucretia, coming down here wouldn't be a problem."

Dracula blinked at that, and asked looking around, "Lucretia? Where is she?"

Edith looked behind her, and then noticed she wasn't there, and sighed, "Lucretia, come on. You gotta come out of there."

At a doorway, Lucretia's voice called out, "I changed my mind. If Vlad… I mean, the Count is out there, this isn't such a good idea."

Edith sighed, as she explained, "You agreed you'd be my chaperone out here, and the only way to do that is to dress for it." And smiled as she complimented, "And besides, you look great."

Hearing a sigh of defeat, Lucretia stepped out, a bit shy, revealing her bathing suit to be a two-piece bathing suit, rather attractive. She walked next to Edith, and mumbled, "No one say anything." But then she felt eyes on her for a second, and looked up to see a confused Dracula, and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Dracula stuttered, as he looked away, and mumbled, "Eet's just dat, um… well, I never saw you in a bathing suit before."

Lucretia blushed a little at that, but shook it off, as she looked to Edith, "Edith, why don't you play by the pool, alright? I'll catch up to you later." Edith nodded, as she ran off, but the fem fatale vampire shouted, "Edith, don't run! You'll slip and hurt yourself!" she turned and saw the looks that Quasimodo and Dracula were giving her, almost smirking, as she grumbled, "What? I'm concerned she'll slip."

Esmeralda suddenly sniffed around, and hopped on Quasi's nose, squeaking up a storm. Quasimodo looked perplexed, as he asked, "Wat? Esmeralda, you smell eet again?" With another squeak, he shouted, "HUMAN!"

Dracula caught that on, and swatted Esmeralda quickly, as he stated, "You know wat? I'm hungry!"

At the moment, Jonathan was having a picnic with Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, Eunice, Murray, and the others. As they all sat together and while Edith was having fun around the pool, he began to tell stories of his and Edith's travels. All the while this was happening, Dracula slowly stalked around them; hiding around the corners of the table, sticking his nose to where it shouldn't belong.

"Oh, Johnny! You've been to the Taj Mahal?" Eunice questioned as she joined her daughter, who was equally impressed.

"That sounds amazing, Johnny," Frankie agreed.

"Come on," Murray shook his head as he ate a plate of scarabs, "He's just teasing you guys. No monster's been to the Taj."

"I don't know, Uncle Murray," Moto pointed out, "His stories sound pretty real."

"Of course they're real," Billy defended as he pointed out, "Johnny's got pictures."

Mavis leaned closer, smiling and flirting with him almost, "Man, I wish I could go there." But then her face looked confused, as she innocently asked, "So, how did you deal with the mobs? I mean, you must've had a disguise and all, but how'd you have the courage to go out there? I mean, weren't you scared?"

Jonathan shrugged at that, as he explained best he could, "Well, yeah, I mean it does get crazy in the summer. But, you know, it just like my da… creator told me: you can't live in fear, son. You got gotta roll with it."

"He just rolls," Wayne chuckled to Will, "That's cool when he rolls."

"Way too cool," Will agreed.

Suddenly, Dracula appeared, "Yes, yes. Very cool." He then offered Mavis a bagel, "Look, love-droppings. I brought you a bagel weeth your favorite: Scream Cheese."

Suddenly, the cheese hopped up, screaming in a squeaky tone, as Mavis accepted it gleefully, "Holy rabies! Thanks, Dad." She then offered it to Johnny, much to Dracula's dismay, "Johnny, try some scream cheese, it's awesome."

Johnny looked at the dish, uncertain, as he did his best to get excused out of there, "Oh, cool. But, I'm uh… scream cheese intolerant. So… polite pass." And handed it back to a disappointed Mavis.

"Yes, of course you are," Dracula nodded, and scooted Johnny out of there, as Edith walked over, "Johnny, can we 'party plan' talk for a moment?" And were out of there, as Mavis looked on in confusion.

Silence was driven among the young and old, but it was broken as soon as Mavis leaned towards Edith, and asked, "Edith?" Catching the little girl's attention, she asked, "Am I pushing too hard around him?"

"What? No," Edith shook her head, but asked, "But innocently, why do you ask?"

Mavis shrugged, "I don't know, I try to get close to him. But with every second, he just seems to just… I don't know, push away."

Edith thought about that for a moment, and then guessed, "Hmm, well, maybe he's just shy around you."

"Shy?" Bartok squeaked out, "A girl like Mavis, and he gets shy around her?"

Edith shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Truth is, he's never been in a relationship at all. He's been taking care of me this whole time. So, he's never had the experience to be around a girl before. I keep trying to pressure him into a relationship, but he keeps dodging the proverbial bullet." But she smirked at Mavis, as she replied, "But if I had to second guess... you might actually have a shot at him. I mean, considering he seems to smile more around you."

Mavis seemed a bit surprised by that, and looked to Johnny's retreating form. Realizing he was just shy around her and that he seemed to like her alot, a small smile appeared on her face. But that smile faded as Tabby leaned in and whispered, "Shy, eh? That means he's got no girlfriend. You might have a chance after all."

"Shuddup," Mavis mumbled.

* * *

**With Johnny and Drac**

They managed to scoot over to a good distance from the picnic, and Dracula glared at Johnny, and whispered rather loudly, "Wat are you and your seester doing? If dey find out you're humans, dey'll all go BAT POOP!"

Jonathan shook his head, as he whispered softly, "Relax, no one suspects anything. The only thing that does look weird is how much whispering you're doing."

Dracula's eyes went wide with realization, as he looked around, and saw that he and Jonathan were in the middle of a crowd. Which were awkwardly looking at the both of them. The Count embarrassingly smiled and shoved the boy away. Once they were safely unnoticed, Dracula whispered, "Okay, here's de plan: you weel go to the pool, and act excited. But you'll hurt your back, and den you'll have to leave to your room weet your seester." Sensing the glare from the count, Jonathan sighed, knowing full well he had no choice.

He walked off and reached the edge of the pool, and shouted in an unenthusiastic way, "Here comes good times! WHOO-HOO!" And acted like he was gonna jump in, he acted like his back was thrown out of place, "Ow! My back!"

Suddenly, Gil hopped out of nowhere, and jumped on Johnny's back, shouting, "I GOT YER BACK, DUDE!"

Dracula noticed this, as he called out to correct, "No, no! he said, 'Ow! My Back'!"

Realizing another misinterpretation, Moto hopped into the water, and looked to Mavis, as he called out, "Hop on my back!"

Mavis smirked as she hopped on, "Alright, let's do it!"

Edith hopped onto Frank's shoulders and cried out, "Alright, chicken fight!"

"Okay, simple rules: don't let your opponent knock off your teammate," Johnny lectured, as he hopped inot the water. "NOW LET'S DO THIS!"

Everybody hopped inot the pool, participating into the chicken fight battle. But Mavis and Moto splashed over to Johnny and Gil, as they duked it out. During their little competition, Mavis laughed out, "You're going down, Johnny!"

"Oh, we'll see, Mavy-Wavy," Johnny taunted.

Everyone was having a blast, except for Dracula, who tried to get this under order, "Okay, stop! Enough of de Fighting Chickeens! STOP DE ROUGH-HOUZING!"

Suddenly, a giant tentacle shot upward, carrying Frank and Edith upward, making a high dive. Down below, Eunice shouted, "Frank! If you hurt yourself or Edith…"

"I got it, Honey," Frank called down, reassuring his wife and his 'cousin', "The Stein Boys and Draculas are bred for this kind of roughhousing." And then hopped off, as he shouted, "GERONIMO!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" Edith shouted.

They continued to fall down and down towards the pool, utnil…. KER-SPLASH! Frankenstein hit the water first, and immeidatley fell apart; his parts drifting around the pool water. Then suddenly, Edith bounced on Frank's big butt, and splashed into the water. Although her fun was a bit ended prematurely, as Lucretia swam up to her, and held her, exmaining her, as she interrogated, "Edith, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Nothing broken?"

She shook her head, although she was a bit stunned by the overprotective nature of her, she relpied, "No, I'm alright. Frank's big butt broke most of the impact."

And then suddenly, much to Edith's surprise, Lucretia pulled her into a hug, as she whispered, "I'm just glad. I was afraid you were hurt."

Startled by that, and for the first time ever, Edith felt touched by the concern. And slowly returend the hug to Lucretia, but pulled back as she smirked to Uncle Frank's head, "Hey, let's do that again."

"Sure thing," Frank smirked, but fumbled to swim towards any of his body parts, "Uh, just… give me a moment to um… pull myself together, okay?"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Dracula was fuming silently as he paced around the pool. So far, the peaceful party had become a wild house, instead of an orderly party. However, his anger turned to fear, as he saw the makeup coming off of Johnny. He silently whispered to him, catching his attention, "Johnny. Your makeup. _Your makeup_. Climb out now." He grabbed the startled boy's arm, but stopped as he looked around, and then asked, "Where's your sister?"

Then suddenly, Edith walked up from behind and push Drac in. She looked to everyone, and said, "I guess the count wanted to go for a swim."

That all earned a laughing applause, but not in the water, as Dracula silently fumed out, and screamed. The water drowning out the screams, as he had enough, and swam to the bottom. He reached out to a cork in the pool, and unplugged it, causing the water to drain out of it. But it was slow, as Johnny was put on the high dive, and shot out a cannon ball. However, all the water drained out, leaving the pool bottom dried up, and Dracula looking at the falling boy. Johnny took notice of this, and yelled out in fear. Dracula sighed, knowing full well he couldn't let the boy die; it would just leave the little girl here stuck with them. He pointed to the boy, using his powers to freeze him in place. Then he stomped out of the pool, and came back later with Steve the Blob and placed him in the right spot. He then snapped his fingers, causing Johnny to unfreeze and crash into the blob, saving his life.

In the blob, Johnny looked to the Count, and gave him a thumb's up for the save. However, all Dracula did was just grumble in annoyance, and knew something had to be done.

* * *

**Later On**

**Graveyard**

After the pool party, Dracula was able to drag both Edith and Johnny out to the graveyard. Or more likely, push Jonathan out there, and haul Edith by the collar of her shirt. It was after the incident that the Count couldn't let these two stay. The two could only cause chaos and trouble if they stayed there longer. Or eventually, their secret would have been found out. So now, he had to get them out now.

"Boy, you two messed up, buddies. You messed up, big time!" he fumed out as he set the two back on their feet. "I told you to take eet down. You'll ruin my hotel if dey find out."

"Come on, Drac," Jonathan reasoned with him, "Nobody found out. I think you're just being paranoid."

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm stating de obvious," Dracula hissed out. "All you two seem to do ees bring chaos to my hotel."

"Maybe you're just jealous because people are finally having fun at this place," Edith pointed out, as they stopped, and she was set down.

"Oh, that? That was not fun!" he declared as he glared at the little girl and her brother. He then spat out, "Everyone running, jumping and swimming with no order; that was de opposite of fun!"

"Now you're just being a baby," Jonathan shot out, unknowingly, as he interrogated, "Don't you even know what fun is anymore?"

"I INVENTED FUN!" Dracula bellowed out, defiantly.

"Five centuries ago, maybe," Jonathan argued. "But things have changed; you gotta be open to new ideas…"

"I don't have to be open to anyding," Dracula interrupted, being as stubborn as ever. "Dings are perfect de way dat dey are! Until you two showed up!"

Edith huffed, as she turned away from the Count, and folded her arms, as she mumbled, "Boy, the wrong people get to be immortal."

Dracula frowned at the little girl's comment, but brought his attention to Jonathan. "Look at me," he demanded to the boy. Jonathan looked at him, and then suddenly, Dracula's eyes glowed red, as he stared into a stunned Jonathan, and gave him a hypnotic suggestion. "_You will remember nothing of this encounter. You have no memory of dis place or the monsters you've met. Now take your sister wit you, go away and never return. Ever."_

Jonathan stared there for a moment, but then snapped out of it, as he asked, "Wait. _Never_ return to the hotel?"

"Yeah," Edith questioned, and then cocked an eyebrow, as she asked, "And what the heck were you trying to do there?"

"What?" he asked, shockingly confused as he interrogated the older sibling. "You were supposed to forget de hotel. I know dat my powers of hypnosis doesn't work on younger children, but you should have become under control. I just used my powers to erase your memory. I looked straight into your eyes!"

"Hmm," Jonathan thought aloud, but then snapped his fingers. "Oh, maybe it's the contact lenses."

"The what?" Dracula asked, completely confused by that answer.

Edith pointed out, "They're little plastic doodads that help him see better. They're a whole lot better than glasses." She shrugged, "Not that he's not bad-looking with them, they just don't fall off as easily, or break easier either."

Jonathan nodded, "Here, let me show you. I just gotta try to get one of them out real quick." And then proceeded to try and get one out of his eye.

However, this had a rather hilarious effect, to Edith, as Dracula acted hysterical, as he was obviously disgusted, "OH! THAT IS THE MOST _DISGUSTING_ THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Almost got it..." Jonathan continued, as he tried his best to get the lens out of his eye.

"Stop doing that. _Please stop doing that!_" Dracula begged, freaking out even more, until he finally lost it as he shouted hysterically, "_FINGERS AWAY FROM THE EYEBALL!_ _**ENOUGH!**_" He grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them away, as he finally huffed out. Once his calm had returned, he glared at the two humans, and hissed out, "Listen to me. Both of you. You are to leave dis place and never return. You are to never tell humans about dis place, either. And eef I find out dat you did, I weel personally hunt you both down, catch you both, and suck every last ounce of blood from your bodies… UNTIL YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE A SIBLING PAIR OF DEFLATED WHOOPI CUSHIONS!"

The two siblings looked to Dracula a little startled, but Edith just held back a giggled, as she snickered out, "Deflated whoopee cushions? That's the best you can come up with?"

Dracula frowned, and finally shot out, "JUST GO ALREADY!" And transformed into Bat Mode, flying back to the hotel.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sharing Your First Sunrise; How to Live It**


	12. Sharing your First Sunrise

**Hotel Transylvania!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Sharing Your First Sunrise; How to Live It**

* * *

**In the Graveyard**

The Harker siblings were making their way through, hoping to get back to the hotel. That way, Jonathan could grab their stuff and get out of there, before Dracula could make good on his threat. Though, innerly, Jonathan wished they could have stayed longer; it was actually nice to have friends around. Even though they were monsters. And it was even better when he had met Mavis. He also knew that Edith had a lot of fun as well, especially around Lucretia. And at this moment, his little sister was fuming like mad that they were forced to leave.

"I can't believe we're leaving, Johnny," Edith huffed, as she was being pushed by her brother. "We're gonna miss the party of our lives."

"It's not our place, E," Johnny insisted.

"What do you mean it's not our place?" Edith shouted, almost sounded like she was insulted by that statement. " We have every right to be here; we're paying customers! We're the party planners!"

Johnny folded his arms, as he stated the obvious, "But we're also not monsters, E."

"Ga-doi," Edith spat out, and then looked to her brother. "That doesn't even matter; whether you're a monster, alien, zombie, or a human, that shouldn't count. They're just people like we are; take away all the scary looks, stitches, rotting flesh, and all, and they're just like us."

Johnny huffed, "Yeah, I know. But tell that to the ever-staying-in-his-own little-world-Dracula."

Edith huffed, "Yeah, tell me about it. Suck OUR blood?"

Johnny nodded, as he suddenly hardened, "Yeah, I should've said, 'We're staying, old man'!" And then performed a move or two of his own, "And then I'd give him a Bruce Lee kick. BOOM! Right in the f…" But he stopped, as he saw a bat flying around them, as Johnny grabbed Edith to shield her, as he begged in wailing, "AH! Oh my god! Count Dracula, please, don't kill us! We're leaving, We're leaving!"

But the bat flying transformed into Mavis, as she sat on a nearby tombstone. The only one who knew it was her was Edith, as she snuck a peek. The little girl looked at the smiling Mavis, who only giggled at the silly sight, as Edith shook her head. She poked at her brother, getting his attention, as she replied, "Whooo! Look out, it's Dracula's daughter, coming to kill us."

Jonathan looked, and saw Mavis giggling at him. Quickly, he stood up and straightened himself out, as he cleared his throat, "Oh, Mavis. Hi. Didn't see you there."

Mavis chuckled as she hopped off, and smirked, "Don't worry. The haunting fear that his my father has left the graveyard."

Edith looked at the two, and decided to let nature take its course. "Well, I'll be going back to the hotel; I'll see if I can find Bartok and have a blast elsewhere." And ran off, leaving the two teens behind.

Realizing what was happening, Johnny shouted, "Uh, hey, wait! Edith! We're supposed to be leaving!"

Mavis chuckled at Edith's spunkiness, and silently waved a thank you to her. She then turned towards John and smiled, "She'll be fine. Come with me; I wanna show you something." And sped off towards a cavern, leaving Jonathan a bit flabbergasted.

"Oh... No, no. Mavis, I can't," Johnny insisted, as he looked to where Edith ran off to. "I… we have to leave."

Mavis stopped at the mouth of the cave, and turned aorund, almost teasing him to go in with her, "You sure? It'll be fun."

"Okay," he quickly said, but then stopped, as he realized he had been tricked again. He sighed, as he chased after her in the dark cave, mumbling, "She and Edith are just alike."

* * *

**Later On**

**Hotel T Rooftops**

Mavis popped up from one of the smoke stacks, and brushed herself off as she landed on the rooftop. Jonathan followed after her, as they both climbed up to the top. But Jonathan was a bit weary, as he looked aorund, and gulped, "He's not gonna find us up here, is he?"

Mavis giggled, "Nah, you don't have to worry. My dad doesn't know about where I go before dawn hits." She stopped at the top of the roof, and smiled, "We're here."

Jonathan looked confused by that last part, but stopped as he saw where they were on the roof. There, right in front of them, was a beautiful mountain view of the area surrounding the hotel. Mountains unhalted by the darkened skies and clouds surrounding them, and topped with snow. The land below was covered in trees, blanketed by the thick mists that protected the area from wandering human eyes. For a moment, Jonathan forgot about the fact that he and his sister were staying longer in a hotel full of monsters. But for now, he was just enjoying the view.

"Whoa!" Jonathan exclaimed with awe at the view, as he climbed to the other side to sit down. "Would you look at the view from up here? You can almost see Budapest from here!"

"Budapest?" Mavis questioned as she sat next to him, eager to hear more. "Is that near "Ha-Wi-Fi"?

"Huh? Oh, you mean "Hawaii," Jonathan figured, but nodded, as he explained. "Yeah, no matter what anybody else says, that place is a knockout. Edith and I just went to a music festival there. We're planning to make another stop there for a surfing contest."

"Music festival," Mavis asked, and asked further. "You mean a _human_ music festival?"

Making sure not to forget his situation, Jonathan nodded, "Uh, I believe so, yeah."

A bit worried as to what to come, Mavis asked, a bit frantic in her question. "So did they all bite your toes and shove garlic bread in your face?"

"What? No, not really," Jonathan answered, seemingly a little wierded out by such a ridiculous idea. But then he turned away and shrugged, "But…"

"But?" Mavis asked, a bit worried about what Johnny was gonna say next, and expected the worst.

"But, although one dude took a bigger bite out of my energy bars than I expected," Johnny shrugged. "But I blame that on the heat." Mavis just had to nearly slunk over from all the tension in her from the worry she got from his hesitation, but then finally giggled. Jonathan caught that, as he smirked, "Eh, glad to see you lit up again."

"Yeah, thanks," Mavis thanked him, but then smiled to him as she replied, "I really envy you and your sister, Johnny."

Jonathan stood up, walking a little closer to the edge, but then turned around and asked, "You? Miss Princess of the Night, is jealous of me?"

"I mean it, Johnny. It's amazing!" Mavis confessed. "You two have been everywhere!"

Jonathan shrugged to that as he looked around. "Yeah, well... what's the alternative? I mean, just staying at home, never exploring, never seeing or knowing what's out there?" He then stopped at one spot, and shrugged, "I'm only going to be... 119 once, right? You gotta live it."

Mavis thought about that, and then looked away, and sadly replied, "Yeah."

Jonathan realized he had struck a stake in her heart, metaphorically speaking on that, and decided to change the subject, "So, um… your first day out in the world. You said all the humans tried to attack you?"

Mavis was a bit stunned by that question, but not about to deny it, until she shyly or rather hesitantly, replied, "Well, actually… there were two that… sorta… were sorta nice to me."

Once he heard that, seeing as how she had remembered 'him and his sister', he let her continued, "I mean, well… there was this boy, about sorta around my age, physically, and a little girl. Kinda manic." Jonathan had to stiffen a giggle from that part, but then stopped as he saw Mavis confused on that. "It was weird, I mean, they must've known I was a vampire," Mavis explained, trying to figure it all out loud. "The usual thing to do for a human is to attack/slay a monster on sight."

"Well, it's a little uncommon, but probably not unheard of," Johnny shrugged, hoping not to get found out. "Either way, I'm pretty sure they would've helped you nonetheless."

"But why did they help me?" Mavis asked, almost pleading Johnny for an answer to end her confusion.

Johnny thought about it for a moment, and just merely shrugged, "Well… most of the time, you don't really need a reason to help someone."

Mavis sighed, not sure about that, but then something seemed to click in her head. She remembered hearing that from the human boy that had saved her. And then looked to Johnny, almost outlining him; picturing him as the human boy for a second. She had to be certain if she had heard right, and asked, "What?"

Realizing what he had just said, and figured she could piece it all together, he had to change the subject. He looked around to find an excuse… and took notice of a crack of sunlight coming from the mountains. As the light touched the rooftops slowly, Jonathan ignored the sun's rays nearly reaching Mavis. But that didn't matter, because he had something to change the subject with, as he pointed out, "Whoa, check that out. I'll bet anything the sunrise here's amazing. Just like at the Grand Canyon…"

"OW!" Mavis nearly screamed out, as she pulled back, the toes of her shoes smoking.

Johnny whipped around, just to see what had happened when she shouted. Realizing that she was a vampire, and that sunlight didn't mix well with her kind, he silently berated himself on that. "Oh! Sorry, I completely forgot about the whole vampire/sunlight ordeal," he apologized, and looked a bit disappointed, "You've probably never seen a sunrise in your life. Have you?"

"No, not really," Mavis confessed, but arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment, and then smirked, "I have an idea." He took off his jacket, and helped Mavis up to her feet. Once that was done, he draped his jacket over her shoulders, which she generously took. He then pulled her over to one of the bigger chimneys; one of where the darkness still lingered from the sunrise. Once he saw that she was safe, he peeked over to the edge, "Okay. Now just wait… and watch."

For a moment, Mavis was a bit confused as to what she was supposed to looking at it. But then she saw it, as the sun suddenly crept up between the cracks of the mountains. The shining light of the sun glowed like a halo that had come out of the horizon. To Mavis, it brought a stunned amazement to the young vampire's eyes, as she nearly whispered, "This… is the most incredible thing… I've ever seen."

Jonathan smirked at this, knowing he had helped the young vampire girl in sharing this. But then felt a tingle of surprise, as he felt something lean against him on his back. Using a little peripheral vision, he saw Mavis leaning against his back, resting her hands on his shoulders, and whispered to him, "Thank you."

Jonathan didn't know what to say at this point, but turned away quickly, as he hoped the sunrise would hide the small blush appearing on the boy's cheeks. In first ever, these two, unaware of it, had shared this sunrise together. And possibly, not even knowing it themselves, had become boyfriend and girlfriend. This would not bode well with them later on in the future, even if they hadn't officially sealed the deal.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Defiant to the End; Showing Others how to Live It**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter came out small, but I guarantee the next one will be longer. I've changed Moto's voice actor, considering I needed to think of someone funnier. And changing Moto's role…**

**Moto: Marlon Wayans**


	13. Preview of Chapter 13

**Here's to 200 reviews for this story. Thank you all. The chapter's not up yet, but here's a small preview of what's to come next.**

**Men's Sauna**

As the unofficial couple were sharing their moment, the men were relaxing in the sauna. Dracula was among them as well, considering he was the one who suggested it. Now with a dragon lighting the heat in the sauna, and Steve the slime monster adding to the steam, the monster men were having the time of their lives. Even Dracula was too, as he sighed, "Deedn't I tell you guys we'd have fun. Eez deez not de best?"

Wayne panted, as he slurped up, "Yeah, I'm workin' up a nice sweat." He then looked to Drac, and asked, "When's that Johnny kid gonna be done party planning? He and his sister are both a real hang."

"Gotta admit, I'm really happy that he's my son's friend," Griffin nodded. "I never thought Billy would find a better friend than him."

Frank nodded at that, as he wiped a little sweat off, "Yeah, he's a real party animal, and Edith's a bundle to hang around with. Not to mention when Mavis is around him."

Dracula frowned at that, as he asked, "Wat are you talking about?"

Frank shrugged, "I'm just sayin, it's nice to see Mavis laughing and being happy around him. Those two are really hitting it off."

Dracula's frown got further, as he went into denial, "Who'z heeting wat off? Pleez! Mavis could never be happy wit somebody of… 'his' kind."

Frank arched an eyebrow in confusion, and asked, "I'm sorry? _His kind_?" He then got visually upset, as he shot out, "You're saying our kind's not good enough for you, 'Your LORDSHIP'?" And fumed as he folded his arms in upset.

"No, no, no! Frank," Dracula tried to clear things up, as nervous as he was. "I didn't… I meant dat she wouldn't be into someone with… uh… such, red thick hair!"

"Uh… what's wrong with thick red hair," Griffin asked, getting upset as well.

Dracula arched an eyebrow, "Why are you getting so upset?"

"I HAVE THICK RED HAIR," Griffin shouted out angrily.

"WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW DAT!?" Dracula said angrily, getting fed up with this discussion.

**Back on the Roof**

While Dracula was getting chewed out from the guys, the unlikely couple were still outside, watching the sunrise. Johnny noticed the sun creeping up closer to them, and knew it would spell trouble for Mavis. So being very gentle and careful, he wrapped his arms around her, surprising her a bit, and gently led her back a bit into the shadows. _"_This is the most incredible thing I've _ever_ seen," she whispered again. But once the two stopped, she had to chuckle, as she turned around and faced Johnny, "Heheh. Sorry about that, I just… this… this is so amazing."

"Yeah, it's not every day a vampire sees his/her first glimpse of the sun, and lives to tell about it," Johnny shrugged.

But then he noticed something about the situation. Mavis had gotten pretty close to him, to the point where she placed her hands on his chest, causing him to get a slight tingle in his cheeks. The same thing happened to her as well, as she looked up into his eyes, and he looked back. His hand suddenly, without his knowing, wrapped around her waist, as the two were in an embrace, almost inches away… from a kiss…

Until Johnny froze for a moment, as he felt the ground shift from under them. Then he felt his feet begin to sink under the roof, as he gulped, "Um, Mavis? I think the ground's moving."

Mavis, on the other hand, was in a slight dreamy state, as she cooed, "I feel the same way."

Johnny took a moment and realized Mavis wasn't paying attention, as he corrected his choice of words, "No, I mean, the floor is literally moving. As in it's about to collapse."

The sound of winding and whirring wood slowly beginning to break, now caught Mavis's attention. Her eyes widened with realization and fear, as she gulped, "Oh. _That_ moving."

And just like that, the roof gave in on both of them, as the two fell down, screaming in surprise and fright.

**Back in Men's Sauna**

Meanwhile, Dracula had his own problems to take care of, like getting back on his friends good sides. So far, they were all giving him the glaring stink eye, frowning upon him at his latter comments on Johnny. Though even he was a bit nervous, Dracula was determined to win back their good sides. "Look, settle down, fellas," Dracula nervously reassured them, as he broke the news, "Theese eez all a moot point. You see, Johnny and Edith… dey left."

All the monsters looked surprised, especially Murray, as he asked, "Wait a minute. They left?"

Dracula nodded, as he shrugged, and scratched his chin, explaining, "Yes! Dey decided dat dey didn't like it ere. And Johnny decided he didn't like Mavis, or any of us. So dey…"

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed above them, as Jonathan and Mavis fell through the hole that formed from the ceiling. The two screamed out in fear, scaring Dracula at first. Until the two both landed on the unsuspecting count. Jonathan landed in his lap, while Mavis landed on his back. The two smiled nervously, but Dracula only gave Jonathan an angry glare, as the poor boy smiled and squeaked out, "Um… hi…"

Mavis corrected herself, as she smiled to her dad, rather embarrassed, "Hi, dad."

Frank leaned in as he pointed out the obvious with a half-smirk, "Hmm, I guess Johnny here had second thoughts."

**Later On**

**Ballroom Hall**

The ballroom remained darkened, vast, and littered around the place with tables with white sheets atop. However, that soon ended, as the lights activated, lighting the whole place up. And the two big doors swung open hard, as Dracula stood there, fuming angry. The human hadn't left his hotel, and if he was still there, so was the girl. The two had completely defied or disobeyed his warnings to leave the Hotel. Period. In fact, he was so miffed… that he forgot he was still in a towel. Once he realized this, he gasped and with a quick swish of darkness, he was back in his suit and cape. He stomped right on in, as a non-too afraid Jonathan sighed on in, followed by an equally exasperated Mavis to follow him.

The count turned around to face them both, but talked to Johnny in particular, "I can't believe you and your seester stuck around, Man. You don't get eet; bad dings are coming your way, dude!" he huffed a little, and sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration, "I've got to get my doughts together." He huffed, and got his hair straightened out, and looked to his daughter, "And you. Wat were you two doing togeder dat I found you two falling togeder from de rooftop?"

Mavis huffed, as she answered, "If you have to know, Dad… we were sharing the sunrise together."

The count was nearly blowing his top off at this turn of events, and he was glaring death daggers at Johnny. He then zoomed over and got right into Johnny's face, as he shouted, "Dat's eet! DAT'S EET! GO TO A CORNER! YOU'RE IN A TIMEOUT!"

"_Timeout_?!" Jonathan shouted, as he scowled at the count. "I'M A _GROWN_ MAN!"

But then suddenly, Dracula used his telekinesis to move a screaming Johnny across the room. He was directed into a corner, placed his thumb in his mouth, and sat down. Dracula huffed, feeling satisfied of his work, but Mavis shook her head, as she walked over to Johnny.


End file.
